THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE!
by Dawnleg
Summary: Read this first chapter. It will explain all. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just a heads up! I'm writing an ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE! It's like a normal truth or dare, but with a lot of fandoms. Like naruto black butler mlp and warriors. so reveiw and reccomend. if you reveiw now, we can add your oc and well have truths and dares (but mostly dares) in the first chapter. K thx bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A cat girl with cream fur on her face and arms walked in. She also had a rather feline face. She was wearing a gray t-shirt underneath a white fluffy vest along with fluffy socks and leggings that covered her legs so that you couldn't tell whether she had fur on them on not; however, they had a feline-like shape to them. Her cat-like blue eyes scanned the room.

"PKQ isn't here yet? Oh well, guess I'll start this by myself" She sighed.

"HELLO! And welcome to THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE! The ultimate truth or dare is a truth or dare fanfic but WITH ALL (alot anyways) THE FANDOMS!" She yelled with vigor. Then a dark cream she-cat with large brown eyes walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" PKQ yawned.

"Where were you?!" Dawnleg yelled.

"Bed,"

"YOU SLEPT IN!?"

"Yep"

"Dammit" *facepaw* **(A/N: format will change now)**

Dawnleg: Just poof them up.

PKQ: OK. Read me the list.

Dawnleg: OK: Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood), Warrior cats, MLP, Pokémon

Sonic, Fairy tail, Naruto, Black Butler, Xenoblade Chronicles, FNAF

As she spoke , the cast of each of the fandoms poofed in. Like a bunny. (A/N check out littleangels soul eater fanfic, its good) And started talking amongst themselves as to why they were here.

Dawnleg: Alright. You are all confused so PKQ will explain.

PKQ: You've all been in a truth or dare fanfic before, right?

At this they all nodded their heads.

PKQ: Good. 'Cuz thats exactly what this is.

The characters expressed their malcontempt in different ways, such as, groaning, sighing, and praying to god.

Dawnleg: Shut up.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to put descriptions. Just google it, kay? I'll type their full name the first time they speak)**

Death the Kid: Are there more hosts like you two?

Dawnleg: Yes. Yes there are.

All: *groan*

Dawnleg: Not all of us will be harsh!

Soul Eater: Right...not harsh…

Dawleg: *slaps soul with her tail*

Soul: Hey! That actually kinda hurt!

Dawnleg: Humph. 's whatcha get

PKQ: WE SHALL SALLY FORTH TO THE DARES!

Dawnleg: And the truths.

PKQ: Right. The truths too.

PKQ: Alright, Dawnleg, the first dare is from me to you.

Dawnleg: Go on.

PKQ: Show Kid your legs.

Dawnleg: No!

PKQ: You have to.

Dawnleg: Fine. *sighs* *turns to Kid and pulls her pants up to her shins*

Soul: Is one of them pink cuz you hurt yourself?

Dawnleg: NO! It's my natural fur color!

Soul: Then why is the other cream?

Dawnleg: Why are your eyes red?! It just is kay?!

Kid: ITS ASYMMETRICAL! *faints*

Dawnleg: Dammit PKQ

PKQ: :3

Dawnleg: *facepaw*

Maka Albarn: Hey, how come I can't hear Black star yelling about surpassing god?

PKQ: Crapola

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: *sigh*

Dawnleg: Shit.

Black Star: **(A/N: yes. thats his full name)** I SHALL SURPASS GOD!

Dawnleg: DON'T BREAK THE CEILING!

Sebastian: Don't worry, young mistress. I will fix it.

Dawnleg: Thank you Sebby, and can you make it idiot-proof this time?

Black Star: HEY!

Sebastian: Yes, milady.

Dawnleg: Thank you.

PKQ: Great. First chapter and we already had and OCD attack, an argument, and a broken item.

Dawnleg: Second that. Anyway, what do you guys have to say to the readers?

All: Don't kill us!

Dawnleg: The other thing. *glare*

All: Mappy Christmahanakwanza! **(A/N: Belongs to Mintchip100 on deviantart)**

PKQ: Thats better.

Dawnleg: Alright, my dare for Soul!

Soul: *whispering* shit

Dawnleg: Heard that. Can't say I blame you either. Two elements on the periodic table are Astatine and Bismuth. One is in pepto bismal, the other is lethally toxic. Guess right, the safe one, then you don't have to go to Excaliburs 5 hour story time.

Soul: Shit. Ummm…..Bismuth?

PKQ: That lucky son of a bitch.

Dawnleg: Damn straight

Soul: Thank god!

Black Star: THATS RIGHT PEASANT! WORSHIP YOUR GOD!

Blackstar: Can someone explain what the periodic table is?! And what OCD is?!

Dawnleg: Don't worry, but this will cause some confusion to the readers. Blackstar and Black*Star are two completely separate characters! One is a blue monkey and the other has some sense!

PKQ: Hey shorty.

Edward(Ed) Elric: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!

PKQ: Dawnleg. Now you.

Ed: Oh. Okay. Carry on.

Dawnleg: I'M NOT SHORT! I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS THE MILK-HATER!

Ed: HEY!

Dawnleg: Stfu

PKQ: Anyway, *starts whispering* alright so if Ed gets this wrong you get to fight him, no alchemy. got that?

Dawnleg: Yep.

PKQ: Ed, sing Tom Lehrer's elements song perfectly or face punishment.

Ed: BUT I'VE NEVER HEARD IT!

Dawnleg: We'll let you listen to it once first.

-2 minutes later-

Ed: *deep breath* There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,

And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,

And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,

And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,

Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,

And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,

And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium, (gasp)

And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, actinium, rubidium,

And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,

And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,

And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,

And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,

And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,

Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium.

And lead, praseodymium and platinum, plutonium,

Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,

And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium, *gasp*

And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium and fermium, berkelium,

And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,

And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc and rhodium,

And chlorine, carbon, ytterbium, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Hahvard,

And there may be many others but they haven't been discovered.** (A/N: if you want to listen heres a ****link****)**

PKQ: I'm sorry thats wrong!

Ed: *sigh* what's the punishment? It can't be very bad right?

PKQ: Wrong. You have to fight Dawnleg

Ed: Thats easy! *sees Dawnleg lashing her tail*

PKQ: No alchemy. RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

Ed: Shit! *starts to run*

Dawnleg: Come back! *laughs like a madwoman* I have to kill you!

PKQ: I forgot to mention, she prepared by putting poison on her claws!

Ed: *runs faster*

PKQ: And has mastered stealth!

Ed: *not hearing PKQ* *slows down* I think I lost her. *pant pant*

Dawnleg: *pops out from the floorboards* HERES JOHNNY!

Ed: *screams like a girl*

Dawnleg: AHAHAHAHAHAH! Come back Ed!

Ed: *running*

Dawnleg: *tackles Ed* I HAVE YOU NOW!

PKQ: *hears distant screaming* Eh. She must have found him.

All: *looks at PKQ very freaked out*

PKQ: What? The kraken likes chasing. Anyway, onto our next guest! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES! *insert crazy hand motions*

?: Uh… where are we?

PKQ: Oh, right. The world doesn't know who you are yet.

Dawnleg: POOF LIKE A BUNNY!

PKQ: Uh… no. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a HUGE cluster of OCs. They're kinda new here, so please be kind.

All: FUUUUUU! The new hosts are here!

Dawnleg: *deathglare*

All: *cricket cricket*

Dawnleg: Thats what I thought. Now welcome, Rainstar

Bramblestar: Who are you Rainstar?

Rainstar: I'm leader of stormclan. Dawnleg is our medicine cat. And our deputy is…

Ebonyclaw: Sorry I'm late, I was just wiping the floor with this guy who tried to-

PKQ: *looks at EC*

EC: *looks at PKQ:

Both: PARADOX!

Dawnleg: One of you leave. Now. Before one of you explodes.

Ed: Wait…. so i was skinned alive by a HEALER?! Who has no battle training whatsoever?!

Rainstar and Dawnleg: Yep.

Ed: You're kidding me…

Alphonse (al) Elric: Don't worry, brother. I mean, she was a really tough cat.

PKQ: Which brings us to the next dare. *evil smile* For our friend, um, who was it again? Not you, shorty. He's somewhere around here… I'll be back in a sec.

Dawnleg: To be fair I did use my medicine cat knowledge to poison you.

Ed: eh…..

Dawnleg: and you didn't have alchemy

Ed: Ok.

Dawnleg: *whispers* shorty.

Ed: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Dawnleg: nothing. -shorty-

Ed: *growls*

Dawnleg: While PKQ is gone, Ed, you were dared to not react to being called short for a half an hour. Or else we RELEASE THE KRAKEN! Shorty.

Ed: *looks constipated*

PKQ: Okay, I'm back with Riley. One of those crazy OCs I told you about.

Riley: Who are you calling crazy? You're the one who dragged me across time and space.

Dawnleg: yeah, I thought I was the crazy one!

PKQ: … Shut up. Anyway, the dare, for our friend Riley is to-

Dawnleg: We shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall anyway.

Riley: Yeah, things got real nasty the last time that happened. I believe you know what I'm talking about… *looks at PKQ*

PKQ: What do you mean?

*randomly, another of her OCs appears*

Crimson: Hey guys, am I late to the party?

PKQ: STOP STEALING SONIC'S LINES AND GET OUT BEFORE THE PARADOX DESTROYS ALL OF US!

Crimson: Fine… I've got a poker game to return to, anyway. GOLGI BODY, TO THE SKIES! *flies away on cloud dragon of awesome*

Franken Stein: Golgi body?

Dawnleg: I'm confused too.

PKQ: Don't be. She's got a whole team named after organelles. And even one named Science.

Stein: That makes more sense *rolls out*

Dawnleg: still weird.

Flamepelt and Featherwind: OMG YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT! X3

Dawnleg: STFU! and when and how did you get here anyways?!

PKQ: Hey, Featherwind! This one know Ruby! *points to Riley*

Riley: Dafuq?

Featherwind and Flamepelt: POOF LIKE A BUNNY!

Dawnleg: M'kay

PKQ: *looks confused*

Featherwind: YOU. *points to Riley* TAKE ME TO RUBY.

Riley: *runs*

*Ruby suddenly appears out of nowhere*

Ruby: Did someone call upon my fabulousness?

Featherwind: YES! IT'S RUBY!

PKQ: Dude, we've got a dare! For the rest of the game, you have to wear normal clothes.

Ruby: *looks mortified* How… How could I? But I must. For, this is the game. Truth or Dare. And so… I need some normal clothes.

Rainstar: I'll loan you mines.

*a couple of awkward minutes later*

Sonic: Hey guys, am I late to the party?

Shadow: Get back here, faker!

Silver: Don't forget about me, guys!

*insert random explosion here*

Dawnleg: Dammit. I just had that fixed from last time Balck*Star was here.

Melody: I've come for you, Silver! It's time we finish what started long ago!

Dawnleg: NOES! Do that outside.

Melody: BUT IT'S DECEMBER….!

Dawnleg: TOO FUCKING BAD THEN! I dont want my house in better, do it in PK Q's house.

PKQ: No, wait! I share an apartment with three grown men even though I'm a twelve-year-old girl! That's the only universe where I have something even remotely close to my own place!

Dawnleg: :3

Shadow: Whatever, let's just get on with this.

PKQ: Sonic, truth for thee!

Sonic: Yeesh, you sound like Caliburn.

PKQ: First of all, he's too closely related to Excalibur for us to bring up. Second, our truth, is there by any chance a lovely lady you've got your eye on? ;)

Dawnleg: *indistinct mumbling*

PKQ: What was that?

Dawnleg: NO WAY IN HELL AM I SAYING WHO I LIKE!

PKQ: Um… that was for Sonic. Though we can do you, if you'd like.

Dawnleg: too bad :3 oh wait….NOES!

PKQ: Nope, you already said yes. Sonic, you'll have to wait! This is exciting!

Dawnleg: … Shut up, bitch. You didn't trust me so I don't have to.

PKQ: Dare it is, I guess. I dare you to go up to a teacher, any teacher, and tell them to "Work faster, you slut!"

Dawnleg: YES I HAVE BEEN AWAITING THIS OPPORTUNITY FOREVER! *runs up to Stein* WORK FASTER YOU SLUT!

Everyone else: *ROFLING LIKE A DONKEY*

PKQ: While she takes care of that… Sonic, I've got a truth for you.

Sonic: Lay it on me!

PKQ: Careful what you wish for. Okay, so if you really liked a girl, and had a bunch of exes you had to defeat in deadly hand-to-hand combat before you could finally go out with her, and some crazy person made a movie out of it, would you say it's worth it?

*indistinct banging heard*

YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

All: *sweatdrop*

Ed: If she beat me up, I think she'll be fine.

GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN DISSECT YOU!

Maka: Eh….

YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEEE!

PKQ: *shouting* Stein, stay away from her claws, their poison tipped

Dawnleg: *brushes dust off of fur* What?

All: *staaaaare*

Dawnleg: Question me and you all share the same fate as Stein. I was going easy on Ed *stare*

PKQ: She aint lying.

Featherwind: CIEL! *throws self on Ciel*

Ciel Phantomhive: Ah! Get off! Sebastian!

Sebastian: *watches grinning*

Ciel: *glare*

Sebastian: *sigh* *pulls Featherwind off of ciel*

Dawnleg: Thats all folks! See you next time on-

All: THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE!

**A/N: What did you think? Mostly filler. Send in truths and dares so we can have less filler. Review to send in truths, dares, fandoms, and OCs, if you want to see another fandom you MUST send an accompanying OC to represent here's the submission form for an oc: Name:**

**Age:**

**Species/breed/creature:**

**Fandom:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**This was written on google docs. if you submit an OC, you will have the doc shared to you to help us write if you send an additional PM to me with your email. (must be gmail) Thank you! This was cowritten with PastaKittyQueen on **


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnleg: Lets get right into this. The first chapter had a lot of mistakes due to autocorrect, such as PK Q's or Black Star. But fear not for we shall sally forth to victory.

PKQ: Hey, shorty,

Ed: *looking constipated* Yes?

PKQ: Your dare was over a long time ago.

Ed: Wait...What?

Dawnleg: You got it, short stuff

Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!

Dawnleg: OK pea weakling.

Ed: *growls*

Dawnleg: *slides out claws*

Ed: Ok I get the message

Dawnleg: *checks email* PKQ. WE HAVE A REVIEW!

PKQ: Who from?

Dawnleg: agarfinkel. YOU ARE THE BEST!

PKQ: First, the truths, Soul

Soul: Ya?

PKQ: Why are you so obsessed with the word cool?

Soul: Like Dawnleg stated last time, I dont know, thats just how i am. That would be like asking you why you are a girl.

Dawnleg: I can actually explain why shes a girl.

PKQ: *duct tapes Dawnlegs mouth*

Liz Thompson: Why?

PKQ: If I dont then she will ramble for hours

Dawnleg: Mmfph!

Translation: HEY!

PKQ: Anywho, our next truth is for Choji.

Choji Akamichi: What? *eats potato chips*

PKQ: How did you end up marrying Karui?

Choji: I dont know, I just kind of….loved her...I cant explain it.

Dawnleg: I CAN! Pher-

PKQ: NO! *tackles Leggy*

PKQ: NEXT QUESTION! Al.

Al: Yes, kind lady?

Dawnleg: *spits out duct tape* OMG YOUR SO KAWAII!

PKQ: Anyway, who do you like more: May Chang or Julia Creighton (from the Sacred Star of Milos movie)?

Al: May, I guess

PKQ: Natsu,

Natsu Dragneel: Yes?

PKQ: Who do you like more, Lucy, Lisanna, or Mira?

Natsu: Lisanna was more of a childhood crush, I never really was into Mira, although she is hot-

Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss: *hit Natsu with a frying pan* BAKA!

Nastu: OW! Anyway I was going to say that I love Lucy.

Lucy: Awww…. I love you too.

Dawnleg: Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First come sex, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a tragic miscarriage. Then come hate, and blame. Natsu leaves Lucy, and takes the tree, D-I-V-O-R-C-E!

PKQ: *knocks Dawnleg out* Not cool, Leggy, Not cool.

Dawnleg: *comes too* Fuck you PKQ, Anyway onto the dares!

All: *groans*

Dawnleg: Stfu all of you. First one is for Lord Death!

Death: Hey, hey, hey! How you doing!

Dawnleg: Shit. I'm not going to be the one responsible for this.

PKQ: I'll do it then. Reaper chop everyone! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

All: *screaming and running*

Death: REAPER CHOP!

Dawnleg: Souls out.

*Ten Minutes later*

All: Ow.

Death: 0w0

Dawnleg: Fuck you. Next is for Kakashi, Guy,Tsunade, Shizune, Minato, and Kushina. Watch the "Road to Ninja" and your opinions about your RtN counterparts.

Kakashi: way too peppy.

Guy: what happenned to my fabulesness?

Tsunade: I didnt notice much different

Shizune: I agree with Tsunade

Minato: I wish I had lived to see Naruto grow up as i had in this parralel universe

Kushina: Second that. But I think I was bit intense.

Dawnleg: Roy, you're not going to be tortured.

Roy Mustang: Thank god.

Dawnleg: Burn Hughes's family photos

Roy: With pleasure.

Maes Hughes: No! Not my Elicia!

PKQ: Before we go to the next dare, I have a truth for you Leggy

Dawnleg: Yeah?

PKQ: Who do you like?

Dawnleg: *flustered* Nobody! its against the medicine cat code to take a mate!

PKQ: Spit it out!

Dawnleg: NOOOO!

PKQ: I dare you…...Loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dawnleg: *mumbling* Rainstar

PKQ: What?

Dawnleg: I SAID RAINSTAR! There i said it.

Rainstar: You like me?

Dawnleg: Yeah *blushes*

Rainstar: I love you too! I was afraid to tell you!

Dawnleg: Really?

Rainstar: yes.

Dawnleg: *throws self on rainstar* GLOMP!

PKQ: Take that! No SteinxLeggy anymore!

Flamepelt: Phooey.

Featherwind: But their perfect together!

PKQ: *deathstare*

Dawnleg: Next, Natsu,

Natsu: Yes?

Dawnleg: Grey,

Grey Fullbuster: Yes?

Dawnleg: Fight and DONT STOP when Erza tells you to.

Both: shit. *proceed to fight*

Flamepelt: GO GREY!

Juvia Lockster: Love rival *glares at Flamepelt* GREY-SAMA YOU CAN BEAT HIM!

Dawnleg: *whispering to PKQ Featherwind, Rainstar, Lucy, Lisanna*

PKQ Featherwind Rainstar Lucy Lisanna: *form a pyramid* GO NATSU!

Erza Scarlet: STOP FIGHTING!

Grey and Natsu: shit *continue fighting*

Juvia and Flamepelt: We can do better than that! *Juvia holds up Flamepelt* GO GREY-SAMA!

Dawnleg: ….well that craziness has started…...GO NATSU X3

-10 Hours later-

Dawnleg: Well eventually Erza got fed up with them fighting and KO'ed them both from what I understand.

PKQ: Makes sense, I'm just kind surprised this place isnt in peices

Dawnleg: Sebastian made it idiot proof, remeber?

PKQ: Oh yeah….. Well thats all for now! Send in more truths and dares so we can make the next chapter!

**A/N: What do you think? Should i make these chapters longer? Review and PM if you want to see, another fandom, your OC, or a truth or dare! If you want your Oc then pm me with your email address and we will share the document with you so you can help tweak it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnleg: Wow! Looks like two chapters in one day! We already have a new review!

PKQ: First the dares: Crona has to write a poem and then everyone has to read it.

Crona Gorgon: I-I don't kn-know how to deal w-with this.

Maka: It's ok. Crona, just write, nobody will judge you *smile*

Crona: O-ok *starts writting*

PKQ: Alright, now read it to everyone **(A/N sorry for changing the dare slightly)**

Crona: Oh a-alright: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I dont know how to deal with poems, thats all.

Ragnarok: Fucking pussy!

Crona: Stop hitting me Ragnarok! It hurts!

PKQ: It seems we messed up a dare form before heh, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji, you guys also have to watch road to ninja and react to your RtN counterparts.

Sasuke: ummmm….no. Goodbye.

Hinata: O_o a bit pushy isnt she?

Shino: Bug-hating freak.

Akamaru: Bark **(A/N: thats all you get from him. hes a dog. too bad)**

Ino: Shes so shy!

Shikamaru: I fight with Choji too much.

Choji: ARE THEY TRYING TO SAY I"M FAT?!

Rock Lee: Jeez, hes a perv.

Tenten: I didnt even recognize her until someone said her name.

Neji: Perv.

PKQ: Next is for all of FairyTail, watch fairytail OVA and react.

-2 hours later-

Erza: That is quite the awkward situation wasn't it?

Lucy: I dont like being shown helpless!

Dawnleg: Wheres Natsu?

Cana: Probably eating the fire in your fireplace.

Dawnleg: Of course he is -_-

Lisanna: I liked it

Mira: LOVE IT!

Dawnleg: The truths! Spirit, why are you obssesed with bloomers?

Spirit Albarn: Because my Maka used to wear them when she was wittle! *fangirls*

Dawnleg: Freak. Anyway, the next truth is for Neji, how angry are you about being killed off?

Neji: Very.

Dawnleg: Ok then, I'm afraid this one can't be done because none of us have watched the 2003 series, sorry agarfinkle. Next, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily, what are your thoughts on future Lucy?

Natsu: *cries*

Erza: Alright I know it was sad but will you SHUT THE HELL UP!

Natsu: *sobs*

Erza: I'm getting nowhere with him.

Lucy: It was freaky seeing myself. And a very heavy weight to know how and when I would die.

Wendy: It was very sad *tears leak out*

Happy: *sobbing with Natsu*

Carla: I would have liked for Wendy to never have seen that kind of violence and blood.

Pantherlily: I wish I could have saved her.

Dawnleg: That sad. And thats all, for now. See you next time, hopefully on a happier note.

**A/N: Too short? I think so. You know the shtick.**


	5. Merry Christmas

PKQ: Dawnleg is hiding somewhere… Whatever, I'll start. For our friend Link, the hero of time, we've got a dare!

Link: What is it? I'm up for anything!

PKQ: Blow up an octopus. And before you start about how that's gonna be easy and all, you need to blow up Tentalus. Remember him?

Link: *shudders* Fine…

PKQ: Heh, that'll be fun. In the meantime, KID! GET IN HERE!

Kid: *flies in on his skateboard* I'm here. What is it?

PKQ: Your dare for today is… Asymmetry! You must become asymmetrical for the rest of the chapter!

Kid: Hey, where's your asymmetrical friend? Wait, what?! No way!

PKQ: Come on, I'll pay you twenty bucks or something.

Kid: Make it nine.

PKQ: Works for me. And while we've got our Soul Eater friends, SOUL! GET IN HERE!

Soul: Not cool, dude.

PKQ: Pssh. I'm so cool, I make ice cubes jealous!

Soul: As if.

PKQ: Don't try me, please. Anyway, we've had a truth submitted for your answering pleasure! Now, the world wants to know. Do you or do you not like your meister, Maka?  
>Soul: Well… she's nice. But she's a huge bookworm, so… What does this have to do with anything anyway?!<p>

PKQ: Hey, I don't make the questions! But that doesn't mean I'm not interested too.

Soul: Well-

Link: I'm back!

Soul: *in his head* Thank God!

PKQ: You blew up Tentalus?

Link: Yeah! And I've got THIS! *pulls out giant eye*

Everyone else: *eyes wide*

PKQ: Um, uh… Thanks. Does anyone know where the hell Dawnleg went? COME OUT, BITCH!

Dawnleg: IM BACK MOTHERFUCKER! *wearing torn jean shorts* I knew the day would come when kid was dared to be asymmetrical *evil smile*

Ciel: For the love of god Sebastian! Stop looking at random object with a rape face! It's creepy!

Sebastian: I dont really do that my lord, do I?

All: Yes, you do.

Dawnleg: Earlier you were staring at the cabinet with a rape face.

PKQ: Its not really a rape face, its more of a 'I will murder you and your family then rape them and devour your soul' face.

Kid: Hey Dawnleg,

Dawnleg: What?

Kid: Bet youre not more flexible than me.

PKQ: *laughs like a maniac*

Flamepelt: Wrong move bitch!

Kid: Huh?

Dawnleg: Lets make this interesting. *evil eye gleam* If I can do something deemed more flexible by everyone else then you can do, both of use without breaking a sweat, then I get to write the number 7777777 on your forehead. If not then you get a free pass on a truth or dare.

Kid: Deal.

Dawnleg: *puts both legs behind head*

Kid: *does a standing backbend* Ha! Bet you can't do that!

Dawnleg: *removes legs* *does the same as kid then stands up in one motion* What do you think?

Kid: *falls*

PKQ: Dawnleg

Ed: Dawn

Flamepelt: Leggy

Liz: Kid.

-5 minutes later-

Dawnleg: Done!

Kid: Why must you deface me so?! *bawls* I was symmetrical before today!

Dawnleg: Your hair.

Kid: *cries harder*

Dawnleg: Well anyway, shadow wolf 4ever will be joining us soon. I dont know when, but soon. Why did you challenge me anyway?

Kid: Because I heard you saying that "Kid can't do anything"

Dawnleg: I was talking about my brother. I said "That kid can't do anything right. First he whines like a bitch about not being able to finish his legos set because a piece was missing then started crying. Then when my dad came in he said he was crying because I broke his legos!" I was venting to PKQ.

Kid: Dammit.

PKQ: Hey, shorty.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!

Dawnleg: Me, baka. You really shouldn't react to the word 'short' I mean, you're 5'7"! Thats a Perfectly respectable height! Especially for a 16 year old! If anyone here is short its me! 4'10"!

Ed: …

Winry: You know she's right, Ed. You're taller than me.

Ed: *mindfucked*

Dawnleg: ...moving on. We left you guys at a cliffhanger, Sonic, Amy or Sally, who do you like more?

Sonic: Amy

Dawnleg: It seems that shadow wolf is here! Hey, where'd half of everyone go?

Alois: I think they're hiding, no doubt afraid of what shadow wolf will be like.

Shadow Wolf: HI! Why are people hiding?

Dawnleg: They're scared to meet you. Anyway, Gender?

Shadow wolf: Female.

Dawnleg: Species? And ALL OF YOU WHO ARE HIDING GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!

Soul: NEVAR!

Dawnleg: Dont make me find you Soul!

Shadow wolf: Um... Thats harsh...and Neko.

Dawnleg: Alright. And I was harsh because thats the only way to get him out here. GUYS DONT WORRY! SHES NICE! Age?

Shadow wolf: Ok that makes sense. I'm 14!

Dawnleg: Kewl. Me too. Anything else?

Shadow wolf: I like cake.

Dawnleg: Damn straight. Can I call you Shadow?

Shadow wolf: Yes. Yes you can.

Dawnleg: YAY! Now time for tortue.

Shadow wolf: Yas!

Dawnleg: SOUL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!

Soul: NO!

Dawnleg: ALRIGHT THATS IT! IMMA FIND YOU NOW SOUL! Peace. *runs off*

Shadow wolf: I'm assuming that's a bad thing

PKQ: You have no idea.

*muffled shouting* NO! I'LL COME BACK! I PROMISE!

Shadow wolf: Um...Is he going to be ok?

Flamepelt: Probably not. He'll live at least.

Dawnleg: *walks back in dragging soul* Speak of the devil and he will appear.

Shadow wolf: *Starts laughing* I'm surrounded by crazy people!

Dawnleg: RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

Shadow wolf: Crazy.

Dawnleg: Alright MILK CHUGGING CONTEST!

Ed: I hate milk!

Dawnleg: TOO FUCKING BAD!

Shadow wolf: I LOVE MILK!

Dawnleg: WELL HIGH FUCKIN FIVE! *high fives shadow* LET THE GAMES BEGIN! *chugs*

Ed: I DONT WANNU!

Shadow wolf: To bad now chug. *chugs*

Dawnleg: I'm half-way there.

Ed: *whines*

Shadow wolf: *Puts hand in air* MILK! I'm almost done!

Dawnleg: Done! I feel like I'm going to barf! *proceed to turn green* *runs to the bathroom*

Ed: Glad I didnt drink. How much milk was that anyway?

Shadow wolf: Urp...11 gallons.

Dawnleg: Worst. Idea. EVER!

Shadow wolf: Who's idea was this?!

Dawnleg: Mines and I'm proud of it!

Shadow wolf: Oh. Ok.

Dawnleg: Lets play: REVEAL A SECRET!

Tsubaki: This will never end well. *sighs*

Black*Star: YOUR GOD WILL GO FIRST!

Dawnleg: Of course you will. *sigh*

Black*Star: I WILL SURPASS GOD!

Dawnleg: *sigh* Thats the best we'll get out of him. Anyway, I suppose I'll go next. At a sleepover camp, I got the nickname 'Spawn of Satan' **(A/N: Sorry if you're offended) **Shadow! Your turn!

Shadow wolf: My friends call me the 'Psychopathic Albino' thanks to how pale I am.

Dawnleg: ED! YOUR UP ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK! Did I seriously just say that?

Ed: Yes. Yes you did and I am concerned for my health.

Shadow wolf: GOOD! You should be.

Dawnleg: Well, thats all for now, see you next time on our NEW YEARS SPECIAL!


	6. Happy New Year!

Chapter 5:

Dawnleg: HEY! Welcome to the New Years special! I'm actually typing on New Years Eve, but we forgot about Shadow truths and dares…..

Shadow Wolf: First of all, Soul, Do you like Maka? And I mean more than a partner.

Soul: Erm…...maybe?

Dawnleg: *glare*

Soul: yes.

Dawnleg: *squeels* NEXT!

Shadow Wolf: Dare… Dawnleg *whispers into Dawnlegs ear*

Dawnleg: With pleasure… *evil grin*

Ed: Who do you think is going to die this time?

Sonic: I don't know… Dawnleg...what are you doing?

Dawnleg: *ties down Sonic* Hey, Natsu, Have some chili dogs! *hands Natsu infinite chili dogs*

Sonic: I WANT A CHILI DOG! *breaks down*

Natsu: Lol, nope.

Shadow Wolf: Liz, Patti, knock out Black*Star every time he yells about being a God.

Blackstar: Thank god. Its not me…

Black*Star: YOU CANNOT KNOCK OUT YOUR GOD!

Liz: *hits Black*Star with frying pan* That felt good.

Patti: HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!

Dawnleg: I wish. Anyway, BODY SWAP TIME! You will all swap bodies with the one you like. Alot.

Ed: This wont be good.

Dawnleg: Too bad. BODY SWAP!

Tsubaki(Black*Star): AHAHA! I HAVE BOOBIES AGAIN!

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Well thats one figured out.

Winry(Ed): Dammit. Why would you do this Dawnleg? Why?

Ed(Winry): *sigh*

Dawnleg(Rainstar): Well then. Dawnleg, you wouldn't have a chugging contest planned, would you? I seriously hope you don't.

Rainstar (Dawnleg): As a matter of fact, I do.

All: *groaning*

Shadow Wolf: Wouldn't that backfire on you?

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Actually I can hold my water pretty well. My record is somewhere near 16 hours. I shit you not.

Shadow Wolf: But since you're in Rainstars body, then doesn't that mean that Rainstar, who is now in your body, has a strong bladder?

Rainstar(Dawnleg): I didn't think of that. Well shit.

Dawnleg(Rainstar): I'VE BEEN SPARED!

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Anyway, CHUG! *chugging* i *gulp* think *gulp* its more *ect* of a mind *ect* over *gulp* matter *gulp* thing.

Shadow Wolf: *between gulps as well* I guess your right.

Rainstar (Dawnleg): DONE! It looks like Kid has found quite the issue.

Liz and Patti (Kid): HOW COME I'M IN TWO BODIES!

Kid (Liz and Patti): HOW COME WE ARE SHARING A BODY!

Rainstar(Dawnleg): I'll let you figure that one out on your own.

PKQ and Winry(Ed): *at the same time* Done!

Shadow Wolf: DONE! Well that is quite the predicament you have there, Kid. *smirk*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): *rofling like a donkey* Anyway, Firestar, Blackstar; not the 'god' the cat, Mistystar, Onestar, can you guys explain something to me?

Lord Death: They have a connection to Starclan, correct?

Sandstorm(Firestar): Yes. We do.

Lord Death: REAPER-

Rainstar(Dawnleg): WAIT! Lord Death, Firestar, there's a misunderstanding. Black*Star, Blackstar, stay out of this. Lord Death, there's the Starclan that the blue monkey is from, and the Starclan that are the warrior ancestors of Firestar and the other clan cats. The Starclan of the clan cats are nice, the dark forest is the one that you have to worry about. Firestar, there was a clan of ninjas who terrorized Death City, the blue monkey is the last living member and has turned away from his lineage and joined the DWMA. So Lord Death, Starclan in context of the clans, is good, Dark Forest, bad. Firestar, In context of the DWMA, Starclan is bad. Lord Death, I am the messenger of Starclan, if you will, kind of like a messenger of the Gods. As in not Black*Star. Got it?

Sandstorm(Firestar): Got it.

Lord Death: Yup.

Tsubaki(Black*Star): YOU DARE TO NOT CALL ME A GOD!

Kid(Liz/Patti): *hits Tsubaki(Black*Star) with a frying pan* Tsu, I'm so sorry. Black*Star, I'm really not.

Rainstar(Dawnleg): So, Clan leaders, kits come around every season but somehow, nobody ever walks in on a couple mating, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!

Sandstorm(Firestar): Magic.

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Ohhhh…..Anyway, everyone done chugging?

All: *some form of confirmation*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Alright a dare for Soul! Who is in Makas body. Blair, boob hug for Maka!

Blair: Ok! *boob hugs Maka who is actually Soul*

Maka(Soul): *nose bleeds*

Soul(Maka): DAMMIT SOUL!

Blair: *doesn't know about the body swap* What? *severe confusion*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Ed, get over here.

Winry(Ed) and Ed(Winry): Which one of us?

Rainstar(Dawnleg): The one in Winery's body.

Winry(Ed): Alright, what do you want?

Rainstar(Dawnleg): *jumps Winry(Ed)* DRINK A GALLON OF MILK!

Winry(Ed): NEVER!

Ed(Winry): *throws wrench at Winry(Eds) head*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Thanks Winry! *forces a gallon of milk down Eds throat* I DID IT! I MADE THE SHRIMP DRINK MILK!

Winry(Ed): I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

Rainstar(Dawnleg): I know you're not. I just like making you flip. Just like how I love saying 7 to kid.

Liz/Patti(Kid): WHY!? *breaks down*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Heh. By the way, you're all stuck in these bodies until the ball drops at midnight.

PKQ: That would explain why you had us all come a 12 in the morning. *sigh*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Yep. Any way, in the meantime, LETS PLAY MANHUNT!

Dawnleg(Rainstar): YUS! I FREAKING LOVE MANHUNT!

-10 minutes later-

Rainstar(Dawnleg): The teams have been decided! Red team, GTFO!

Red Team: *runs* **(A/N: I'm not listing them because would you like to split somewhere near 10 fandoms into equally balanced teams? No? Thats what I thought)**

-at Reds base-

Dawnleg(Rainstar): Here are your weapons, *hand out assorted play weapons (ie: nerf guns)* and here is a charcoal paste, and black jumpsuits. **(A/N: Its night already. Deal with it)**

-at Blue base-

Rainstar(Dawnleg) Heres your shit. Your job is to capture all of the guards and then rush the base half of you will stay behind and guard. Sebastian, Erza, you guys are in charge of everyone back at base. I'll be leading the attack myself.

NOW LETS GO!

half of Blue team: *rushes out*

-at Red-

Dawnleg(Rainstar): If I know Dawnleg, she will leave the base unguarded and rush us, take out the guards, and claim victory, were not going to let that happen. Im going to leave the strongest behind and take 7 people to rush the base. Got it?

Liz/Patti(Kid): WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE 7?!

Dawnleg(Rainstar): Shut the hell up. you'll lead her straight to us. Now go!

*in the distance* NOW LETS GO!

Dawnleg(Rainstar): That must be her. Ciel, Kid, Guy, Shadow, Lucy, and, Levy, lets go! *rush base***(A/N: He was listing the person, not the body)**

-blues attack group-

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Hmmm…. he outnumbered us 1 to 1 and ¾. I like it. CHARGE!

Natsu(Lucy): I think I hear someone. *tackled by Dawnleg*

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Angel, A little late to the party, wouldn't you say? Not too late though. You can take Spirit, can't you?

Angel: If I couldn't, I wouldn't be my father's daughter, now would I?

Rainstar(Dawnleg): Touche *KOs Natsu(Lucy)* See you on the other side. *magical fairy dust foot farts away*

Angel: Got it! *runs off*

-at Blue base-

Jellal(Erza): *notices Dawnleg(Rainstar)'s attack group* Is this a joke?

Sebastian: *sees group* I do beleive its a trap. *jumps Dawnleg(Rainstar)* Surprise bitches.

Attack group: OH SHIT! *runs*

Sebastian: I don't think it actually a trap. Just really poor planning.

Jellal(Erza): Hmmmm…. I think you're right.

-at Reds base-

Dawnleg(Rainstar): SHIT!*jump kicks into the fray* _Who did I hit? _*notices Rainstar(Dawnleg) underneath foot* OH SHIT!

Rainstar(Dawnleg): You're lucky that you're in my body or else you would be dead. *flys off*

-at Blue base-

Rainstar(Dawnleg):Sebastian, Erza, I need backup. the coward are all at base.

Sebastian: Yes, mistress.

-at the fight when backup has arrived-

Rainstar(Dawnleg): STOP THE FIGHTING! THE BALL DROP IS FIVE MINUTES AWAY! LETS GO HOME!

-4 minutes and 55 seconds later-

All: 5….4….3….2….1….0….HAPPY NEW YEAR! *celebrate the new year and being back in their own bodies with drinks*

Dawnleg: Have a Happy New Year everyone!

**A/N: So have a happy new year everyone, stay in drive, eat your homework, don't do vegetables, don't drink and school. And for those of you who are confused about the body swap, I wrote the name of the body the person followed by the person inhabiting the body in parentheses and I used **_**italics**_ **to represent thought, this will be used more in my future writing. Once again Happy New Year and don't do drugs, they taste like vegetables.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Dawnleg: No better way to break in the new year than with torturing anime characters right?

PKQ: Right! Now, who shall be first?

Dawnleg:*notices Ed and Winry fighting* Hang on, there's something more important right now. *walks towards Ed and Winry*

Winry: I just can't believe you got drunk last night!

Ed: I wasn't that drunk!

Dawnleg: Dude, you were so drunk that you climbed up a tree yelled "OMG LOOK AT HOW BIG THIS BROCCOLI IS!" and started trying to eat it.

Ed: Ok fine, I was drunk off my ass. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you!

Winry: You and Roy were trying to light your burps on fire, saying that you were firebreathers and then Natsu challenged you to a flame off and you accepted! Even though you can't do anything fire related! You could've gotten hurt!

Dawnleg: Ed, she's only angry because she cares.

Ed: Your right. Winry, that really was careless of me. Please forgive me.

Winry: Okay, baka. I forgive you. *hug*

Dawnleg: Adorable, moving on. You guys have seen Flamepelt here and there but now she is joining us permanently.

Flamepelt: Sup.

Dawnleg: Not much. Why havent you joined us sooner?

Flampelt: IDK

Dawnleg: Gai, since you are no longer able to be a shinobi due to the injuries you suffered when you opened the eighth grade do you have any regrets such as things you were never able to accomplish?

Gai: I regret not being able to properly train my young pupil, Rock Lee….. I wish I couldve been there for him when he needed it most.

Dawnleg: That was very touching….now for something a little less touching…..Jenny! Get your ass over here!

Jenny Realight: What?

Dawnleg: *whispers to Jenny* *stops whispering* You got that?

Jenny: You bet. *pulls up Mirajanes skirt to show her panties*

Mirajane: Hey!

Jenny: Revenge!

Mirajane: For what?

Jenny: Ryuzetsu!

Mirajane: *pouts*

Dawnleg: Alright moving on. Shulk, Sonic, FIGHT!

-3 minutes later-

Announcer: And the winner is: SONIC!

Sonic: Ha!

Dawnleg: I only did this because I need material, we are not doing super smash bros again. Anyway, truth for Ash. Which girl do you like the most.

Ash: Misty? I never really liked any of them that much.

Dawnleg: Close enough. Medusa, why did you backstab Arachne?

Medusa: Thats easy, we never got along anyway and if I didn't I would surely be found by Lord Death, so if I win then I will do it.

Dawnleg: In other words you're heartless…. truth for Kiba…. NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGARFINKLE! NO YAOI CROSSOVER! THATS NOT EVEN A SHIP! I'm hoping that you just mistyped something. Now the dares. Jigglypuff, can you sing for us? _FML_

PKQ: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! YOU HAVE DOOMED US TO AN INKY DEMISE!

-some time later-

Soul: *wakes up* What happened?

Dawnleg: *hands Soul a mirror* look and see.

Soul: WHO DREW A DICK ON MY FACE?!

PKQ: Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: *giggles*

Dawnleg: Fairy Tail, except Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, what do you think of you're edolas counterparts? **(A/N: Im not doing the whole anime because that would take too long)**

Cana: What a prude.

Juvia: HOW COME GREY-SAMA LIKE HER AND NOT ME? *cries* LOVE ME GREY-SAMA!

Elfman: He needs to man up, become a REAL MAN!

Macao: What's with the hair cut?

Alzack and Bisqa: THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US! NOT LIKE THAT ANYWAY!

Wakaba: What's his problem? Theres nothin' wrong with smokin' **(A/N: I do not in ****ANY WAY ** **approve of smoking. Wakaba, however, does)**

Reedus: I wish he wasn't quite so pushy.

Levy: But I'm friends with Lucy!

Mirajane: There's nothing much different except for the outfit. It's adorable too!

Droy: I feel like I'm a bit cruel to Elfman.

Jet: Ditto.

Max: Cold.

Warren: I'm so….distant.

Nab: Don't overwork yourself! But I wish I had the drive he does.

Dawnleg: Final dare….OH HELL NO! Sebastian! Get some chloroform and a cloth!

Sebastian: Yes, milady. *gets chloroform and a cloth*

PKQ: Why do you have chloroform?

Dawnleg: *chloroforms self* read...the...dare…*falls asleep*

PKQ: That was weird….Sebastian? Can you pass the chloroform? Excalibur, can you tell us you're 1000 provisions and we can do 5 hour story time *chloroform* good night…*KO'ed*

-10 hours later-

Excalibur: And that concludes 5 hour story time. I bid you adieu.

Dawnleg: *comes too* Thank you Excalibur. I guess everyone else used the chloroform. Well, thats the end of this chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 THE PERFECT CHAPTER!

chapter 8

Featherwind: I shall now be joining 'cause why the heck not?!

Dawnleg: Yeah! And mint-chip will be joining us soon along with the cast of death note!

Mint-chip: Hello!

Dawnleg: Anyway, both of you must be questioned! Gender?

Featherwind: *gulp* Female.

Mint-chip: Male.

Dawnleg: Age?

Featherwind: 14

Mint-chip: 13

Dawnleg: Species?

Featherwind: Human. I'm special, mind you.

Mint-chip: Human.

Dawnleg: Eye and hair color?

Featherwind: My hair is purple and my right eye is amber while my left is a dark brown.

Mint-chip: My eyes are blue, and my hair is dark brown.

Dawnleg: Anything else? Like a fandom you represent or something? If its soul eater, weapon or meister? I am a katana and need a meister.

Featherwind: Well, what makes me "special" is the fact that I can leave one fandom to go to another, and time will stop in all other fandoms.

Mint-chip: I represent the death note stuff… So yeah. Also, another thing that you should know is that I'm mentally insane, and I'm a meister.

Dawnleg: No breaking the fourth wall Featherwind, we already did that 15 times in the first chapter.

Featherwind: Fine. I'm Ciel Phantomhive's personal maid. Happy?

Mint-chip: Cool story.

Dawnleg: Yes.

Featherwind: *growls*

Dawnleg: ONTO THE PULP!

Featherwind: What evil shall there be had today? And NO MAKING FUN OF MY SPEECH PATTERN!

Dawnleg: Chill, we talk like that all the time.

Featherwind: It's just more touchy for me since that's how I actually talk, being from 19th century London and all...

Dawnleg: Featherwind, any dares? *wink wink nudge nudge cough cough*

Featherwind: As a matter of fact, I do! I'm sorry, young master.

Ciel: For what?

Featherwind: I dare you to be locked in a closet with Lord Trancy for an hour.

Alois: This will be quite fun! *clap* Ole!~

Ciel: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING INTO A CLOSET WITH THAT BRAT FOR AN HOUR!

Sebastian: I'm sorry young master, but a dare is a dare.

Dawnleg: If you don't you share the same fate as Stein and Ed in the first chapter, do I make myself clear Ciel?

Ciel: *gulps* Y-yes...

Dawnleg: Good.

*in the distance* I STILL CAN'T POOP RIGHT!

Featherwind: *magically sees Link* HI LINK!

Link: Do you have any purple rupees?

Dawnleg: For the last time, Link, WE DON'T HAVE RUPEES!

Featherwind: Link, we don't use those. Here's an ocarina. Go play a song.

Dawnleg: NO MESSING WITH TIME IN MY HOUSE!

Featherwind: It's a normal ocarina.

Dawnleg: Oh. Okay

*one hour is up*

Ciel: *clothes are messed up and runs from closet* KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Alois: Come back here, Ciel!

Featherwind:*stands in front of Ciel* The dare was for one hour, Trancy. Now leave him alone.

Dawnleg: Yes, Alois, you had you're hour, now ITS TIME TO DIE! *tackles Alois*

Alois: AHHHHHH!

Featherwind: You don't have to be that harsh. He can be quite nice if he wants to be. At least, he's nice to me.

Dawnleg: I'm just sugar high :3

Featherwind: Go fangirl over Finni.

Dawnleg: FINNI!

Finni: Yes? *gets tackled* OOF!

Mint-chip: Dare for Light Yagami.

Featherwind: *evil laugh*

Light: Oh shit. She scares me. What is it?

Dawnleg: SUGAR! *runs around like a crazy person*

Featherwind: Leggy, calm down. Give me the Nutella.

Mint-chip: I dare you to go in the kitchen, and eat half of the pepper in the pepper shaker.

Dawnleg: NEVAR!

Featherwind: *sighs* Sebastian! Get the Nutella. And I pity you, Light. Not really. *evil laugh*

Dawnleg: SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU NOT TO TAKE THE NUTELLA!

Light: Oh god, I don't want to, but fine.

Featherwind: *goes into kitchen and grabs giant pepper shaker then gives it to Light* Eat up! *grins* **(A/N: The pepper shaker is like the size of a Pine tree. Good luck, Light)**

Light: *gulps* Okay, if this doesn't kill me then I don't know what will.

Mint-chip: I'll check back in with you when you're done!

Light: *starts eating the pepper and coughs* Oh god.

Featherwind: Anyways, while Light meets his end, here's a truth for Link!

Link: Oh goddesses…

Featherwind: Link, what would you do if Dark came up to you randomly and tried to kiss you?

Link: WHAT?!

Featherwind: You heard me.

Link: I would probably kill him.

Dark Link: *runs away crying*

Featherwind: Bad Link! You were mean to Dark! He told me to ask you that!

Link: WHY?!

Featherwind: I thought it would be obvious from the question.

Link: But- *is so rudely interrupted by Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Now I have one for L.

L: What now?

Mint-chip: I want you to run around the neighborhood screaming: I've lost my voice, can someone help me find it?!

L: That would be embarrassing.

Featherwind: And that is why you must do it.

Dawnleg: I'll give you cake. *whispers to Mint and Featherwind* I replaced the sugar with salt.

L: Okay, but only if I get the cake afterwards.

Dawnleg: You got it! *evil smile*

Featherwind: *giggles*

L: *Walks outside and starts running around* I'VE LOST MY VOICE, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME FIND IT?!

Random old lady: You've seem to have gone off your rocker there, youngster.

Mint-chip: *Laughing hysterically*

Featherwind: Poor, poor L. Just wait until he eats the cake. Should we check up on Light?

Mint-chip: How's it going?

Light: *dead* Tell my friends that…..*cough* i love them…..*wheez*

Featherwind: *laughs* I never liked him.

Misa: LIGHT!

Dawnleg: Stop being such a drama queen. *slaps Light*

Featherwind: OH! LET ME TRY! *slaps Light with a shadow ball* I'm part Banette!

Mint-chip: Everyone can have a turn slapping Light if they want it!

Featherwind: YAY!

Dawnleg: *slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap*

Featherwind: IT'S SYMMETRICAL!

Light: STOP SLAPPING ME!

All: NEVERRRRR!

Soul: heh *slap*

Featherwind: And now, I must leave. *leaves*

Dawnleg: We have lost a good man today. She was part banette and touched all of our hearts. But now we must say goodbye for she has embraced the gentle cold of death.

Light: SHE DIDN'T TOUCH MY HEART!

Dawnleg: Yes she did. When we snuck into your room last night with stein and he cut open your chest.

Light: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Dawnleg: It means we performed heart surgery on you in your sleep

L: *walks back into the room with a black eye*

Mint-chip: What happened to you?

L: Old ladies beat the hell out of me with their canes.

Dawnleg: What did you do to provoke them?

L: Nothing at all, except for running around screaming.

Dawnleg: ENVY! DID YOU DO SOMETHING! I HAVE A LIE DETECTOR!

Envy: No!

Lie Detector: *beeps*

Dawnleg: *nut-shot* Tell me. Now.

Envy: Fine. I ate the cookies. I swear thats all!

Lie Detector: *beeps*

Dawnleg: *raises foot* Tell me Envy.

Envy: Alright! Don't kick! I disguised myself as an old lady and told them that L was a robber who went crazy!

L: Why?!

Envy: For fun. What did you think?

Light: *still getting slapped* GET OFF ME!

Dawnleg: Anyways, L, here's your cake. *gives L salty cake*

L: *Takes a bite and spits it out* What was that?!

Dawnleg: *smashes pie in L's face* I love messing with people! *maniacal laughter*

L: I hate you people.

Soul: She's done worse.

Ed: Way worse.

Stein: I still can't poop right.

Light: *takes out the death note* I'm going to start writing names!

Dawnleg: *takes death note* No killing. only maiming. *hands back*

Mint-chip: Jesus… Why is it so tense in here?

Dawnleg: I don't know. Let's lighten it up. REAL LIFE FRUIT NINJA!

Ryuk: Can I have the apples?

Dawnleg: Yes. Yes you can.

Soul: Who are you talking to?

Dawnleg: *notices her mistake* NOBODY!

Lie Detector: *beep*

Dawnleg: Ask him! *points to L*

L: To be honest, I have no clue.

Lie Detector: BEEP!

L: Light, pass around the notebook.

Light: *passes around the death note*

Mint-chip: That's cool!

Ryuk: Thats not how it's supposed to work…..

Mint-chip: So, are we going to do some real life fruit ninja or what?

Dawnleg: You're right. *sets up fruit cannon* Catch me. *turns into a katana*

Mint-chip: *catches her and starts to hit the fruit like a ninja* How come your soul wavelength matches mine?

Dawnleg: Expandable soul.

Mint-chip: I see. Maka! Catch! *throw Dawnleg*

Maka: *catches* DIE WATERMELONS!

Light: *takes Dawnleg and starts slicing only the apples*

Ryuk: Come on man, really?!

Dawnleg: Now they'll be easier to eat.

Light: Yeah, that's totally what I'm doing.

Ryuk: *noms on apples*

Stein: *wields Dawnleg like a pro*

Mint-chip: Its like hes used you before.

Dawnleg: He has. He helped me practice my soul resonance.

Mint-chip: *smiles insanely* Heheheh.

L: What's so funny?

Mint-chip: I thought that I told you that I'm insane.

L: Oh god. *Runs away*

Dawnleg: I thought it was easier to match your soul than the others for a reason.

Mint-chip: I didn't even know that that effected it.

Dawnleg: Sometimes opposites match better, but in my case it's easier to match with someone who is similar to me.

Mint-chip: So you're insane too?

Dawnleg: Maybe. Maybe not. Why do you think I trained and hang out with Stein?

Mint-chip: True.

Featherwind: I'M BACK!

Light: Oh god, not her again.

Dawnleg: Featherwind! Fruit ninja! Catch me!

L: Enough with the fruit ninja crap, someone's going to get killed.

Dawnleg: Actually, I can sheath myself, you know, for practice. Still sharp enough to cut fruit, not sharp enough to seriously hurt people. Plus, we have Stein if anything goes wrong.

Light: So that he can dissect us?

Dawnleg: And put us back together!

Mint-chip: I can help with the dissecting!

Dawnleg: Hey! Thats my job!

Stein: … I'm right here.

All: You're all crazy.

**A/N: How was that? Please review if you dont want filler like this.**


	9. Chapter 9 THE REAL PERFECT CHAPTER!

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #ffffff;"A/N: Before you read this, just warning you that this is a long-ass chapter. Seeya on the other side of the abyss!/span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Hi! First off, Shikamaru, who proposed first? You or Temari?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Hello Shika.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shikamaru: Temari *sweatdrop*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Next is for, Gajeel, Mystogan, Erza, Sugarboy, Hughes, and Byro, Edolas versions. Where were you for the past seven years?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erza: What? Seven years?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Byro: I think time froze.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: O.Ospan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Ed, Al, who is scarier, Izumi or Olivier?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Neither. They're nice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Not you. You're not important.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ed: Can they leave?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: POOF LIKE A BUNNY! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Izumi and Oliveir: *poof away, almost like a bunny*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ed: Izumi.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Al: Yes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: KNEW IT!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Armstrong. Not Olivier. The scary one.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ed: What?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Whatever. AND NOW, THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Patty, why did you turn your written exam into a giraffe?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: OHH! I KNOW THIS ONE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Patty: Because giraffes!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Told you I knew.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Who didn't?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Exactly. Shall we commence with doling out the dares?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes. Do you wish to lead?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I do. Okay. This is for Sasuke. DUCK BUTT! GET OUT HERE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: What is it?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I dare you to say yes to all of your fangirls when they ask you out, and you have to kiss Sakura. And I mean like a full on make-out session.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: *growls* No.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: No questions Duck butt. Or else you end up like Stein.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: I'm not scared of you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: And I shall help her.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I ain't stopping for you. *attacks duck butt* ARMAGEDDON!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *evil laugh and uses Shadow Ball*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: Okay. Now I'm a little scared.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *bites duck butt's throat*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: *gurgling noises* Fine! *cough* I'll do it!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: OH SAKURA!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: What? I don't have all day!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Sasuke has something to tell you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: *glares* No I don't.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg and Featherwind: *glare and prepare attacks*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck butt: I-I mean, will you be my girlfriend?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: OMG! SASUKE-KUN OF COURSE! *glomps*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: *groans* I can't breathe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: SEVEN HOURS IN HEAVEN! *shoves Duck Butt and Sakura into a closet*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: I THOUGHT IT WAS SEVEN HOURS!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes, since you two will likely fall asleep by the time that seven hours is up, around 1 am, we will let you out in the morning, tomorrow. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Besides, Sasuke, you still have to kiss her!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: If she doesn't kiss you first! And you never know, there might be more than just kissing… *creepy-ass smile*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I think we all know that with Sakura being the creepy fangirl she is, it will DEFINITELY be more than kissing.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg:spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" :}/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *sees Shadow* Hello.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: Um… Hi?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *spits out blood* Hi Shadow!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Hello.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: Dawnleg! WHAT THE HECK? WHAT IS WITH THE BLOOD?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I had to attack Sasuke to get him to do his dare.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Don't you mean Duck Butt?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes. Yes I do.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: Why is he called Duck Butt?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Because when he was younger, his hair looked like a duck's ass. Simple.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I was wondering too. Thanks for clearing that up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Are there any more dares we have to give?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes. The reader-submitted ones -_-*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Oh f***.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I didn't torture anybody yet. *Ears flatten*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I may or may not have tortured Light and Link… and that was just last chapter!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: If you want to torture you can torture everyone! Here, read the first dare!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Can we torture Garra?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I WANT TO TORTURE BLACK*STAR! *Grabs Fryingpan*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: OMG YUSH! You are officially my new best friend.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Do I have to do everything myself!? Lord Death, Reaper chop everyone!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Wait, didn't he already do thi- *gets reaper chopped*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes. Yes he d- *reaper chopped*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I'm part Banette. WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *Rubs head* I don't get your point…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Banette is a ghost type. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Foe Banette fainted. :3span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Normal type attacks don't work on me! REAPER CHOPS ARE NORMAL TYPE ATTACKS! SEBASTIAN! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! And shut up, Leggy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Never. :3span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-once everyone is awake-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Next dare…. Blair, turn into a cat would ya?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blair: Okay! *turns into a cat*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Millana! I found a playmate for you!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Millana: KITTY! *fangirls and plays with Blair*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blair: Oh shit.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Mira! *whispers* I replaced the seams in Jenny's dress with a thread that dissolves in water. If you can splash her with some water her top will fall off. It's time for revenge! *stops whispering* Okay?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mira: Got it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Here. *hands glass of water* You must be thirsty. *wink wink nudge nudge cough cough sneeze sneeze poke poke tickle tickle*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *Smiles evily* I'm just going to stand over here.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Ciel needs me to do something. *more winking, nudging, etc.*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mira: Okay thanks! *walks towards Jenny* Hi Jenny! *fake smile, 'accidentally' trips and spills* Oh no!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jenny: It's fine, don't worry about it! *seams start dissolving*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *smirks*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jenny: *shirt falls off, bra stays*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: MY EYES! IT BURNS! *Covers eyes and dives behind a couch*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *hides behind Ciel* I'm still squeamish.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *rofls like a donkey*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel: *pats head* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: The last dare is for Duck Butt…that can wait for tomorrow! Regardless of test results!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *creepy smile* What kind of test?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: PREGNANCY!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: WTF?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *laughs like a donkey* Yup. You missed my dare for Duck Butt!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I think I'm glad I did…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *pouts* But you missed trying to maim him!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I think I know how to make up for that. *Pulls out a hockey stick* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *le gasp* :D Omg! You're like Mattie!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *slaps Light*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *slaps Light*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Now joining us will be HETALIA!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *raises hockey stick* YAS! *Smacks Light with hockey stick*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: And for all you fangirls, Iceland is MINE! MINEEEEE! *hiss* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Why does everyone keep slapping me?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow, Dawnleg, and Featherwind: Because it's fun.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I hate you people.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: No you don't.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *Smacks Light again* If you want me to make it even here. *Smacks Black*star* Are we happy?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *pulls out licorice and noms* Very.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Well, at least it's something.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I also wanted to do this, *Smacks Soul, Grey, and Natsu across the head*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I WANT LICORICE! *begs* Pwease. *puppy-dog eyes*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I've never had licorice before.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: ARMAGEDDON! *shoves licorice in Mint-chip's mouth*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *starts chewing* This is actually pretty good. *swallows licorice and gives a thumbs up* I approve.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I am so glad. *Grabs a bag of Skittles* These are more my speed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: LICORICE! Om nom nom. *noms and fangirls on the floor*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: MY LICORICE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO IT'S MINE! *attacks Featherwind with Light type attacks*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *grabs licorice and starts eating it*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *Dumps a bag of skittles in her mouth* RUN BITCHES!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Icey, they stole my licorice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: MY LICORICE! *snarls and foams at the mouth*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *looks at Dawnleg and drops the licorice*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *jumps on the licorice, snarling*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: KUNG POW CHICKEN! * Jumps on the couch*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: LICORICE! *joins Shadow*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: I've just now figured out that you people are insane.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE? *Starts laughing like an insane person*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: No shit, sherlock, what tipped you off? *laughs insanely again*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Fuck you watson.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Guys, chill, I personally invite you all, to shut the hell up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW THE RAIN IS GONE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO! NOT WHILE THERE'S LICORICE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING RID OF IT I WILL KILL YOU!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *rips the licorice from Dawnleg's hands and throws it out the window*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NOOOO! *gives Light rabies and almost kills him* MY LICORICE! *jumps out window*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow: *flings hockey stick at light* TASTE THE CANADIAN!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: AHAH! MAPLE SYRUP!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *twitching on the ground* Can someone call 911? I think I have rabies.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NEVAR!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: *takes out phone and dials 911*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: You know, people say that rabies treatment hurts more than chemotherapy. AHAHA! LICORICE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: I don't think that they care.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NEITHER DO I! AHAHAHAHAHA! LICORIIIIIICE! *spazzes out* I CAN TASTE FOAM!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Hello? I need an ambulance, I think my boyfriend just got rabies.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Pwease don't turn me in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Okay thank you bye! *looks at Dawnleg* I probably will turn you in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Don't make me kill you first. You look pretty weak.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: You did say no killing in the last chapter. Only maiming.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Do I look like I care? *gestures to foam*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: *laughing hysterically*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Hey Ryuk *eye twitch* you want an apple? *eye twitch*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: Sure! *still laughing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *hands Ryuk an Ipad* Here you go.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: *noms on Ipad* This isn't an apple.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Of course it is! *eye twitch* Just look on the back!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: *looks at the back* That's just a logo, I mean the fruit.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *eye twitch* Here! Catch! *throws apple at Ryuk's head*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: *Catches it in his mouth and noms*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: AHAHAHA! YOU DOES TRICKS! *sways and passes out on the floor*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Paramedic 1: Which one has the rabies?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Paramedic 2: I don't know. Let's just take them both.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Gawd dammit. *Takes out a box of girl scout cookies specifically, thin mints*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I am back. And I have Iceland who has a practically infinite supply of licorice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: Hey. *noms on licorice*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *takes out a thin mint and noms*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: LICORICE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Dawnleg, he doesn't share his licorice with people or hybrids he doesn't know. He shares it with me and Mr. Puffin takes it by force.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *foams again, dispatches paramedic trying to calm her and attack Emil* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T SHARE! *stands in front of Emmi and holds out licorice* And I will NOT let you send my boyfriend to the hospital.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *stops* You have a boyfriend? And you'll share your licorice?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Yes and Yes. Even though there's like a four year age difference.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *still nomming on thin mints*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Who's older?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Emil. I'm 14 and he's around 18.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *leans over Emil's shoulder* Pedobear. One wrong move and you're dead, you got that?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: He's really too shy and modest to do that. But he's easily flustered.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: H-hey!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Don't deny it. *kisses Emil's cheek*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: *blush*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Can I have some thin mints?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Geez get your own.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *slaps L*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: What was that for?! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Absolutely nothing.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *slaps Light and L* L, shut up and get your own. Light, I just don't like you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mr. Puffin: *lands on L's head and starts furiously projectile shitting*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *shakes bird off of him, goes into the restroom, and locks the door* I'm not coming out for a while!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Mr. Puffin, while your efforts are appreciated, I hate Light. Not L. He's cool.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mr. Puffin: Whatever.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: The puffin talks?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mr. Puffin: Are you deaf? Of course I talk!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *takes out the death note*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO! *tackles Light* Bad Light! *puts in a full nelson* Bad! *slap*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *slap* I say we move on to more dares.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Don't you mean torture?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soul: Yes. Yes she does.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I have the perfect one.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Do tell. Who for?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Light, I want you to put a bucket of ice cubes in your underwear and keep them there until they melt.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: No thank you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Light… *raises hand with Shadow ball* Do the dare.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Why should I?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Because you were dared to. Or you will share the same fate as Stein.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Fine, I'll do itspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *dumps ice cubes*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *shivers and flips off Mint-chip*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Emil, dare for thee. *whispers dare in Emil's ear* Got it?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: *gulps* Y-yes…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Good. *evil smile* Off you go! *shoves Featherwind and Emil in a closet* Have fun for seven hours in heaven!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: WHA?! *pounds on door* DAWNLEG! YOU KNOW THAT I'M SERIOUSLY CLAUSTROPHOBIC!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Thats why I gave you two the walk in closet. And Emil, don't forget the rest of the dare!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Emmi, what was the dare? span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: She said to make sure that *looks at a piece of paper* That you pass the test tomorrow.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *deadpans* Dawnleg is a perv. Wait, didn't she say that if you tried anything, she would kill you?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yes, I am listening in on your conversation, no I am not a perv, I just enjoy making you eat your words, and three I make exceptions.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: What did I ever say to bring this upon myself?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: You said "He's really too shy and modest to do that. But he's easily flustered."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: SO?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: So, I enjoy messing with you. And earlier you asked for me to give Emil a dare. You never specified what kind.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Fine. I guess I should have been more specific.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: You ASKED her to give me a dare?! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: 1: I thought it would be funny, 2: I didn't want to be mean to you, and 3: I didn't think she would do something like this.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *comes out of bathroom all clean*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: You two can come out tomorrow.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *growls* Fine. *pouts*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: What happened when I was in there?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *finishes box of thin mints* Stuff went down.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: What stuff?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I'm so c-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *cuts off light* Seven hours in heaven for Featherwind and Emilspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *yelling so she can be heard* BUT SHE'S ONLY LETTING US OUT TOMORROW!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Do the math. 4 plus 7 equals 11. it's already pm so your seven hours ends when you'll probably be asleep because you're tired from….activities *rapeface*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You realize that all we're gonna do is talk and eat from his infinite supply of licorice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: No. You have to pass your 'test' tomorrow.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *sighs* Positive or negative?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Before I answer that, there's a button on the wall that makes the closet soundproof. Positive.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You sound like France. *shudders*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I am not a gay fashionista.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: And you don't run around wearing only a rose...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"France: HEY!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg and Featherwind: IT'S TRUE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"France: Can I join you? *sits in emo corner with Crona*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with gay fashionistas!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: FRANCIS! YOU STAY AWAY FROM CRONA! *moan* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: For the love of god Featherwind, the button! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *presses button*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I'm so cold... Why me?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Heres a bucket to stand in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: What?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: You're dripping.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *can't be heard 'cause of soundproofing* J-just get in th-the bucket!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: What?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Talking to Dawnleg.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: The walls are soundproof remember?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: So? I know all that's happening outside. I'm a co-host. Remember? span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: But she can't hear you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: So?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *stands in bucket* Oh god, I'm even more cold now.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Light, stop complaining.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *slaps Light* Yeah, Light, shut up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Due to telepathy we let Featherwind and Emil out in five.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: YUSH! *not heard*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: And I just remembered, Duck Butt! You can come out! *pounds on the closet*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*door opens*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sasuke: *runs out terrified* She raped me!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Come back!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sasuske: No! *runs*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *throws box to Sakura* Here.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: What is it? *starts to open*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO! Open it in the bathroom. *wink wink*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: Ohhhh. *runs to bathroom*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: We'll then, lets take a vote, positive or negative?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Positive.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soul: Positive.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blair: Nyah. Positive.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Liz: Negative.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Positive. *not heard*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Negative.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Scientifically it could be either one.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: If we look at the statistics, it's a 99% chance positivespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-once the voting has finished-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: Sasuke! YOU'RE THE FATHER!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sasuke: DEAR GOD! NO! I DID NOT CONSENT!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura: I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE THE FATHER!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Oh good... The ice melted.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *knocks on door* You guys ready to come out? No? To bad. *opens door*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: If we hadn't been ready I would kill you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Too bad. *throws box* Here. There are instructions inside.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Okay. *goes into bathroom*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: Votes?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Funny you should ask….BECAUSE YOU WILL BE THE FATHER! X3span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: Well one, you forced me to, and two, you made me do it while she was too young.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Positive. Or else you die.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All: Positive. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Random Pokémon breeder: She was part Banette, right?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All: Yes…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pokémon breeder: 99.99% chance of pregnancy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: WHAT?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Be glad. You only have a .01% chance of dying.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: O.O *whispering* Please be positive. Please be positive.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *walks out*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *announcers voice* Who is the father?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *deadpan* Nobody…..span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: TIME TO DIE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emil: OH CRAP! *runs for his life* I WISH I WAS THE FATHER!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Ew.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: COME BACK! YOU HAVE TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT! *crazy laugh*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: And that's my cue to run into the bathroom, lock the door, and never come out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*crazy laughter and screaming heard in the distance*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *grabs Mint-chip* You're staying right here.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Well, in that case I have another dare. This one is for Misa.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: France! No yaoi! This is rated T!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel: Sebastian, whats yaoi?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grell: I'll show you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO! BAD GRELL! *joins Lord Death and Maka in hitting Grell* Didn't I JUST say no yaoi?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: What now?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *pulls out a blindfold* I want you to put on this blindfold, slow dance with the player that I choose, and figure out who it is, just by touch. *puts blindfold on Misa, and gestures to Stein*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stein: *mouths* What? *points to himself*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *mouths* Yes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stein: *starts slow dancing with Misa*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Is this Light?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: No, do you honestly think that I would choose him?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Kind of. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *drags back an unconscious Emil* XD What are you doing now with those two!?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Shhh.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Is this… um, L?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: DID I NOT JUST SHUSH DAWNLEG!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Ryuk?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ryuk: No. What the hell? *noms apple*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Soul?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soul: I'm offended.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Ed… No he's too short.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ed: HEY!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Sebastian?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sebastian: No.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Grell?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grell: Sorry darling, he's not as fabulous as me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: *smells smoke** Damn! It was right in front of me! Wakaba?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wakaba: No.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: Stein?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stein: Quite frankly I'm offended that it wasn't easier, since there is a stich going across my left palm.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: *feels palm* So there is.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You did NOT knock my boyfriend out. *growls*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: You're right. I killed him. *lying*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *sees Emil breathing* Yup, you knocked him out. You do realise that I'll always know when you're lying.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Misa: *takes blindfold off and runs to Light*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: No you can't. Let's have a contest. I will tell a story, you have to guess if it's a lie or not. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Bring it on.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Once in first grade a rumor was spread that i went on the gymnasium without pants or underpants in a dress and then proceeded to take a shit on someones face.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Lie.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Sadly, that was true.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I'm so sorry.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: As you should be. Once I stepped in cat diarrhea. Barefoot.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: That's disgusting.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Truth.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: My cat used to shit everywhere. When it was dark I didn't see where I was going and stepped in it. It was true.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Knew it!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: The ink cartridge for modern printers was first invented by Hubert Printercartridge in 1942.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Now THAT'S a lie.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: :3 Maybe. Yep. There's an AK47 on the flag of Mozambique.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: True.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Damn. Right again. Abraham Lincoln, while considered the smartest president, never went to school for more than a single year in his LIFE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: False.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Wrong. It was true. Due to the Coriolis Effect, the spirals in sea shells from the northern hemisphere grow counter-clockwise while shell that grew in the southern hemisphere spiral clockwise. And yes, shells do grow because they are part of a living thing with the exception of hermit crabs.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: False.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Correct. It was false. The Romans used to whiten their teeth with urine.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: False.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: It was true. Earthquakes can permanently shorten the length of earths day.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I feel as though you're alternating true and false. But this is false.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: WRONG AGAIN! There are over 2000 species of bananas worldwide.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: TRUE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yep. It is tradition for a Viking to give a kitten to his bride. Hey! That rhymed!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: False. And it did rhyme!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I love to win. It was true.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Fine. You win.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Yay!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: First you knock out my boyfriend, now you've universally embarrassed me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I thought we went over this Featherwind, if nobody else sees him, he's not real or your boyfriend. And not universally, just to english speaking countries. And, NOBODY CAN PASS MY LIES!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: That's a lot of countries. And you shoved me in a closet with him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Plus, only like three people are reading it as of now. Wait…. he agreed to go out with you? You're kidding right?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: We went over this.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: We did?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Yes. Before you shoved me in a closet with him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Oh yeah. That.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Yup.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I have a truth for Light.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Oh no.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Two actually, first one, what is your ideal world?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I'm not going to answer that.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: You kind of have to.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Why?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: To hear my second question.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Fine… *looks at L* My ideal world is one without criminals.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Now my second question is for L. Do you think that Light is Kira?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: I used to, but now I'm not so sure that he isn't.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damnit! Mint-chip, you almost blew my cover./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: That is all. Actually that's not all. L, I have a dare for you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *evil laugh*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Oh god.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: You have to tuck in your shirt, put five ice cubes in it, and breakdance until they melt.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *cackles* Wait, L knows how to breakdance?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Fine. I kind of know how to breakdance, and at least it's not what Light got. *tucks in his shirt*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *pulls out an ice tray and puts five ice cubes in L's shirt*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Put two more, I can do it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *puts two more in L's shirt* Commence the breakdancing!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *starts breakdancing* I shouldn't have asked for two more!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You put seven ice cubes in his shirt. Quote time! "NO IT CAN'T BE SEVEN! IT MUST BE EIGHT!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: WHAT?! *stops breakdancing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *puts another ice cube in* Every time you stop dancing, I'm going to put another ice cube into your shirt.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: YUSH! IT IS EIGHT!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Okay! *starts breakdancing again*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Hey L, is that Kira? *points in random direction*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Don't distract me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Fine. *pause* *giggle* *jumps on L's back*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: What the hell are you doing?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *giggles* What do you mean?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: YOU'RE ON MY DAMN BACK!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *giggles* So?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *falls onto his back* That was your fault!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *pushes L off of her and giggles* Another ice cube! Minty! L stopped dancing! Give me the ice cubes!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *gives ice to Featherwind*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Thanks. *puts ice cube in L's shirt*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: *starts breakdancing again*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *whispering* Hey Minty, can I keep trying to distract him?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *whispers back* I don't really care.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *whispers* Okay. *stops whispering* Hey L?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: WHAT?!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I was just wondering, why did you become a detective? It reminds me of my young master. *giggles* But without the eye patch and demon butler. And you're not nobility, and he works directly under the queen of England, but I mean, he's a detective too.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Shut up, I'm trying to focus!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Breakdancing doesn't take much focus. *starts breakdancing* See? I'm still talking, and I'm dancing at the same time. I can also dance while singing in a different language, or a song with two languages in it. *still dancing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Shut up!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: All this reminds me of a song. I just can't remember the name of it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: What's the song about? *continues dancing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Now I remember, it reminds me of the theme more than anything…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Well, what is it?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: The title is, 'till I drop, and it's about revenge.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Ah. That actually sounds good.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: It's by an artist that's usually hated on. His name is Deuce, but hey, I like him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Well, I like anime music and Vocaloid, so I understand. *starts singing iNSaNiTY* Oh, and we'll be adding Vocaloid, so you'll be seeing them. *continues singing iNSaNiTY* Good song, go check it out. *stops dancing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I've heard it before. *starts singing Help me by Deuce* Hey L has it melted yet?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Yeah. *stops dancing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Okay. One last dare for Sasuke.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: What now?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You have to tell Naruto's mother about all the times you tried to kill her son.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: Easy. *tells Kushina about all the times he tried to kill Naruto*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kushina: WHAT?! *goes all protective* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Duck Butt: OH SHIT! *runs away*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *holds Kushina back* Not yet… okay, now. RELEASE THE KRAKEN! *lets go*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg and Kushina: *chases Sasuke*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Well, while shit goes down, Minty and I will be watching the whole thing. You want some licorice? *offers* Wait…. DAWNLEG COME BACK!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Sure! *takes licorice and noms*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: What? You said release the Kraken. I am the Kraken.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Not in this instance.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Oh.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg, Featherwind and Mint-chip: *watch Sasuke have the crap beaten out of him*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *laughs* span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *rolling on the floor laughing*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: I'm glad that I haven't gotten a dare yet.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Me too. *noms on chocolate*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *insane smile* Your time will come.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *evil laugh* We'll make sure that yours are extra bad. *starts humming Hide and Seek* spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(A/N Ding dong~)/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: We'll see.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Near, trust me it's going to be bad.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Damn right it'll be bad. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Especially for you, Near.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Why me?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Because you doubted us.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: For that, we must RELEASE THE KRAKEN! Wait… Okay, where's Dawnleg? She should be here by now. And we really need our kraken.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: *making a tower out of dice* Don't bother destroying this, I'm already going to, when I'm done that is.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *destroys tower*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Whatever.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *gets rid of all dice* No dice for you!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: *takes out toy robot*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *takes out another bar of chocolate*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *sits with Near* Where did you even keep the robot? And all of those dice?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: My shirt is awfully baggy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *takes out another bar of chocolate and tosses it to Mint-chip* In return for that I want my dares to be less painful.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Give me licorice, and we have a deal, Mello. Cause I can still make your dares painful.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *starts nomming on chocolate* Sure.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Minty, I can still be mean to him, remember?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Shushness.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *shrugs* Okay. It's Mello's chocolate deprivation.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Well, at least some of my dares won't be as painful. *noms on chocolate*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *pulls out voodoo doll and hangs out with Near*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Looks like they're getting along.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I guess, but you know how she is right?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: What do you mean? I know I can be sadistic and creepy, but that doesn't mean that I don't try to be nice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Well, I forgot what I was going to say anyways.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Okay. *goes back to talking with Near* If you remember, tell me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Will do. *whispers to mello* I didn't forget, I just don't want to die today.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I heard you. I promise I won't kill you. That's reserved for Light, Prussia, and Dawnleg. Oh, and Spirit. *shivers* He's more creepy than I am.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Well, you do tend to…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Just say it. I promise I won't do anything. And if I do, then you can make me sit through Excalibur's ramblings.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: You tend to, kind of push your opinions on other people and try to make them believe what you believe, like the contest that you and Dawnleg had.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Fair enough. I do tend to do that. It's not really my fault. It's my Banette side trying to be superior to my human side and control me. I also have ADHD, so that doesn't really help. But my Banette side feels superior to everything. It whispers to me. Tells me to let it take over. That sort of thing.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Sorry about that, I didn't know.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: It's fine. Not your fault. *smiles a non-creepy or insane smile*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Geez, you insensitive bastard!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *deadpans* I just said it's not his fault.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Still, I just don't really like him. Shit, did I just say that out loud?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Yes. Yes you did.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *pounces on Mello and starts biting him*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: GO MINTY!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *pulls out pistol* GET OFF OF ME!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *takes pistol and replaces it with nerf gun* NO KILLING! We don't want a man to be struck down. *glares at Mello*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *jumps off of Mello*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *gives Mint-chip a pistol* Here you go! It's loaded. Just turn the safety off.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Why does he get the gun?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Because he'll only wound and maim. Not kill. That's why. *goes back to playing with voodoo doll*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: *holsters gun* I'll save this for later.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: See? He's responsible. *gives Near his dice back* Here. We can make a tower.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Sure.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: YAY! And I'm not usually that loud. I think… *thinking face* Nope. No idea.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: *starts building tower*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *starts building*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Hey, Light.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Don't hurt me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: The death note only kills humans right?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I don't know. Maybe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *whispers* Leggy, when you come back, I'll give you licorice, and a voodoo doll of Light. It does work because of the whole Banette revenge thing. *stops whispering*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: I don't think that testing the death note on Dawnleg is a good idea.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Me neither.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *noms on chocolate*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Relax. She has nine lives.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I honestly don't give a damn.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Light… *holds up voodoo doll* do you know what this is?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: No.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: It's a voodoo doll. Do you know of whom?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: No.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: It's of you. And because I made it and Banettes are objects of hatred, the voodoo dolls we make will actually work. I could kill you with one bend of this doll's neck. Got it? *glares*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *gulps* Yes ma'am.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Good.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Chill, it might not even kill me. And if it does, I have nine lives, since I'm part cat.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: But if it does, an arm gets broken. The arm he uses to write with.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Okay...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Just do it already!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *writes Dawnleg's name in the death note*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *waits 40 seconds* Well?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: It didn't work.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You got lucky, Light. *hugs Dawnleg* I'm glad you didn't die.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *mutters* Bitch.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *right behind Light* I can hear you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Sorry. *writes Featherwind's name in the death note*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *waits 40 seconds* Not dead. You forgot that I'm part ghost.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *runs like hell*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *twists voodoo doll's arm*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *falls over screaming in pain*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You asked for it. You tried to kill me. I only have one life you baka!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: However you are part ghost and we know it only works on full humans. But, since Light will likely have a writing dare I will give him a cast and healing poultice. And, since cats can jump 7 times their height, thus giving me crazy jumping skills, I will put the death note on the really high shelf that nobody knew what it was for until now. *points to random shelf ridiculously high up* Ok? Ok. *fetches medic kit* Alright this WILL hurt. *twists arm back in position*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *screaming*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I can heal him. This will be completely painless. Okay? *hands glow and puts hands over arm*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Then I'll take the death note. *takes death note and jumps to the shelf* That goes there. *puts death note on shelf* Alright, now that you saw the freakishly insane, are there any last truths or dares?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PKQ: I HAVE ONE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: We actually came up with this together. *giggle* We dare Dawnleg and Rainstar to dress like Red and Yellow from Pokemon and we shall lock them in a closet for seven hours! *gives them costumes*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Oh good god.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: You mean oh gods or oh goddesses, right?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I guess…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: God dammit. Cosplays don't affect our personalities anyway.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Too bad. Everyone ships them, everyone ships you.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *sigh* Fine. *walk of shame to changing rooms where Red and Yellow cosplays have been setup*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: *walk of shame to other changing room*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *changes and walk down the hall to the closet purely meant for seven hours in heaven* Fuck you guys. *enters* Hi Rainstar. *slams sound-proofing button* Alright here's the deal. I spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"obviously/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" designed this closet to have a sound proof button, correct?/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Yeah.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: So I obviously added a few more things. Which is why I sound proofed it just now, so they can't hear us talking about the secret buttons. There is no secret hallway, unfortunately, but there are smoothie machines, gaming consoles, wifi, and more. Even some beds to sleep in. Or you know, other stuff.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: So you're implying… that we do 'other stuff'span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: NO! I'm implying we waste our time playing Minecraft or something dumb like that.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Good. I'm too young to be a father.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Here. *pass xbox remote* I call player one!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I wonder what they're doing. *turns on hidden camera* Seriously? Theres a note that says: You seriously think I wouldn't check the room for a hidden camera first? Try again. *trollface* -end of message- *sigh* They're probably just playing a game.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I wish I could be playing some video games right now.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: I have Legend of Zelda.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PKQ: Dawnleg set up an xbox upstairs just for this. WE SHALL SALLY FORTH TO GAMING! Actually, it's a room with 20 xboxes to accommodate or guest via online even set up a private server. 20 xboxes means 80 players at a time. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: I'm going to go play on the X-boxes. *Runs upstairs*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind:I'm gonna play Skyward Sword. Hey Link, you wanna play? span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Link: Imma kick your butt.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: It's not a competition game, but whatever. Let's go! *drags Link upstairs*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: If anyone wants to play Call of Duty with me, just holler!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind and Link: *not paying attention to Mint-chip*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near, Light, Mello, and L: *joins Mint-chip*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-twenty minutes later-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: Mint-chip, why are you only using a knife?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *kills Tentalus* YUSH! span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: To show off my skills.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *gets killed by Near for the fifteenth time* I'm done! I haven't even gotten ONE kill yet!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile, again-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Come on! Sniping them is cowardly!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I just so happen to be more comfortable with a sniper rifle than in close combat. *headshot* See? Remember when I had a knife? I DIED 3000 TIMES!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Fine. Snipe all you want.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: 'Kay. *noms on licorice from licorice dispenser*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: *noms on bacon* How'd you make a bacon dispenser anyway?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Timer, slide, button, heater.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile, yet again-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: YES! First place again!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: GOD DAMNIT!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Second place is fine with me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind and Link: *high five* YUSH!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Third place.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light and Mello: I didn't even get a kill.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Maybe next time you'll be better at this game.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: How are you three so good at this?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"L: Focus.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Same.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: You have to be quick, the reason why I only use a knife is because it kills quickly. I also put my sensitivity ridiculously high.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: That helps?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Yeah, it makes it so that you can turn around quicker so that someone doesn't come up behind you and kill you. That's just how I do it though.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile, again, seriously, how many times are we doing this?!-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *sleeping*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: AHAHA! BACON!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *still asleep* Don't yell and wake me up or you die.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *throws open door* RAINSTAR! STOP EATING BACON! YOU'LL GET SICK!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: I WARNED YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP! *snarls in a fit of rage* NOW YOU DIE! *uses a flashlight to knock out Featherwind*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: How does that work!?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Flashspanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"light/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". Thats how. I thought this was supposed to be 7 hours of alone time anyway? I'm going back to sleep. *collapses on the floor, asleep*/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: What? *leaves*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile again, sadly-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: I'm finally getting kills again!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: Nobody kill me, I'm going to get something to drink. *pauses and leaves*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Let's kill him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PKQ: Haha. Noob. *kills*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: He respawned right in front of me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PKQ: Kill him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: *magically appears* Kill him. Now. Go. Do it. Kill him now.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *kills Mello*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mello: *walks back in and unpauses the game* Who killed me?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Light: *points at Near*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Near: Mello, it's just a game. Also it wasn't me, it was Light.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile *sigh* again-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: It's your sleep shift now.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: 'Kay. *sleeps*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: IFunny and wonderpolls care. *goes on IFunny* Lolz. I like pie. And bacon. AND LICORICE!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Nmph. Don't yell.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Sorry. Want another blanket?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Sure.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Ok. *troll mode activated* Here. *throws ten pound throw blanket on Rainstar*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: Ungh! *attempts to breathe* Can't…..breathe….span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: Sorry. *removes blanket. Heres a better one. *give electric blanket and turns on*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rainstar: So warm….*snore*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dawnleg: *muffled laugh* He snores. Ah well, MMORPG it is.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-meanwhile-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Featherwind: Shouldn't we be doing something?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PKQ: Probably.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mint-chip: Dares or truths… I think.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"PKQ: Oh yeah….. we can let Leggy and Evan-star out next time. THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongAN: Looking for dares, truths and writers! Peace out bitches!/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

Dawnleg: Guys? It's been 9 hours. Can you let us out?

Mint-chip: *opens door to closet* Come on out!

Dawnleg: PKQ I WILL KILL YOU! *jumps out*

Light: I think that we should've left her in there.

Dawnleg: Unless you want to die, you will shut your face.

Mint-chip: *slaps Light* Seriously though, you need to shut your mouth.

Light: You didn't have to slap me!

Dawnleg: *slaps Light* But it's fun.

Light: *slaps Mint-chip and Dawnleg* How do you like it?

Dawnleg: *eyes turn red* TIME TO DIE!

Light: SHIT! *runs like hell*

Featherwind: *charges Shadow Ball*

Mint-chip: *pulls out pistol* STOP RIGHT THERE! *starts laughing insanely*

Featherwind: I knew that would be useful. *throws Shadow Ball and hits Light*

Dawnleg: I WILL POISON YOU! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POOP RIGHT ANY MORE!

Mint-chip: *jumps on Light, and pistol whips him* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STOPPING?! *still laughing*

Featherwind: *giggles insanely* Can I use the voodoo doll now? *takes out Light voodoo doll* Please?

Mint-chip: Not yet. *pistol whips him again* POLICE BRUTALITY!

Featherwind: Can I use it after you two maim him? *insane giggle* I already have the mini noose and tiny knife ready. It would be such a waste.

Light: *takes out death note and writes Mint-chip's name*

Featherwind: *insane giggle* He's part demon too. Wolf demon, to be exact. *messes with tiny noose*

Dawnleg: DIE! *insane laughter*

Mint-chip: *falls to the ground, acting like he's dead*

Light: FINALLY!

Featherwind: *insane giggle* Can I use the noose now, Leggy? It would be such a waste, as I said before.

L: *walks over to Mint-chip and pokes him* He's dead.

Dawnleg: Stop talking 19th century English. And yes. NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE, LIGHT! *attacks Light*

Featherwind: Kay! *hangs Light doll* Have fun choking, Light. *giggles and tightens noose*

L: No killing, remember?

Featherwind: Oh, relax. I'm just going to choke him until he suffers permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen to the brain. Nothing major. *giggles* However, the knife might do some physical damage as well. *giggles again*

Mint-chip: *gets up, takes the voodoo doll, and loosens the noose*

Featherwind: *pouts* Awwww. Minty! Why you no let him choke?

Mint-chip: Because he's already going to die soon.

Featherwind: Can I at least break his arms and legs? *puppy dog face* That way he can't escape!

Mint-chip: No, I have the shinigami eyes, remember?

Featherwind: I have the voodoo doll and contract, remember? *mocks Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Don't mock me.

Featherwind: Too late! *giggles*

Mint-chip: And I also have this. *pulls out page from the death note*

Featherwind: *grins* Okay, you win, but cross me, and I have a voodoo doll of you too. *evil Russia aura*

Light: Thanks for getting me out of that.

Featherwind: But he didn't save you. He just wanted to be able to hear you scream in pain. *insane giggle*

Mint-chip: You never want to cross an insane man that has a gun, shinigami eyes, and a page of a notebook of death.

Featherwind: Or a girl that is part Banette, has voodoo dolls, and has a demon butler that obeys her every command. Or that has friends like those listed by Minty. Or a girl like Dawnleg. She terrifies people.

Light: Good to know

Featherwind: Minty? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Mint-chip: I think so.

Featherwind: What are you thinking?

Mint-chip: *whispers to Featherwind* I want to light some things on fire, I don't know why.

Featherwind: *whispers back* I was thinking that we should release the kraken, but setting things on fire is good. I can let you use Will o Wisp for a short period of time.

Mint-chip: *whispers* Okay. Sounds good.

Featherwind: *bestows Will o Wisp upon Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: A song by Fall out boy comes to mind right now.

Featherwind: Fall out boy makes me think of what I want my funeral to be like.

Mint-chip: Wat?

Featherwind: I want to be cremated, have my ashes mixed with glitter, and have them rain down upon everyone at the funeral while Thanks For the Memories is blasting out of some speakers.

Mint-chip: That's pretty specific.

Featherwind: Yes. Yes it is. We're getting off topic. BURN LIGHT! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!

Dawnleg: You copied my idea.

Featherwind: Could you give him fire powers? Hmmm? No.

Dawnleg: But I can teach him stealth, how to use different poisons, and hand-to-hand combat as well as how to get great snipes.

Featherwind: Okay, those may be awesome, but KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Dawnleg: *hold up molotov cocktail* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Featherwind: I think so… *whispers* Are you thinking light it on fire?

Mint-chip: *sets Mello on fire* MYESH!

Dawnleg: *cackles like a dying moose* DIE! *throws molotov cocktail at Light*

Featherwind: *insane giggle* DIE! *uses Curse on Light and collapses*

Mello: *screaming*

Mint-chip: Oops, I missed Light.

Featherwind: *on the ground twitching* I-i would put it o-out, Mello, b-but I'm too w-weak now. *whimpers*

L: *grabs fire extinguisher and puts out Light and Mello*

Mint-chip: Let's get back to the game.

Featherwind: I-i need to rest a b-bit.

Mint-chip: Okay.

Featherwind: T-thanks. *faints*

Dawnleg: Leave her to me, Rainstar, could you go get some dock?

-thirty minutes later-

Featherwind: *wakes up* I'm good. Curse takes a lot out of ya. Anyways, we'll be adding, drumroll please…

Mint-chip: *drumroll*

Featherwind: *looks at him* Where did you get the drums?

Mint-chip: Bongos are quite easy to carry.

Featherwind: Huh. Anyways, we'll be adding the Vocaloids! Come on out! *sees Rin-chan* RIN-CHAN! *glomps*

Mint-chip: I'm going to get something to eat.

Featherwind: Okay. *sees Len-kun and Piko-kun* HIIIIIII! *glomps Len-kun*

Len: *falls over* AGH! Feather-chan!

Mint-chip: I'm just going to order delivery, I'm too lazy to go outside. *dials pizza place* Hello? I would like some pizza for delivery. *orders pizza*

Featherwind: *deadpans* Really, Minty? Really? Eh, your call. Imma get some strawberries!

Rin: I WANT AN ORANGE!

Len: I WANT A BANANA!

Piko: Can I have some daikon?

Featherwind: PIKO-KUN! *glomps* I MISSED YOU! And yes. Yes you can.

Mint-chip: Thanks, bye. *hangs up*

Dawnleg: THE PIZZA HUT, THE PIZZA HUT! KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AT THE PIZZA HUT! MCDONALDS!

Mint-chip: Oh god.

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama… *covers Piko's ears* You don't deserve to live through this…

Dawnleg: *continues singing*

Featherwind: OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! WILL YOU SHUT UP DAWNLEG!

Dawnleg: No. I SET FIIIIIIRE TO THE RAIN!

Featherwind: Not in the presence of the Vocaloids/my closest friends. *hugs Miku-chan*

Dawnleg: Baka! Baka! Baka! Nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? *Miku joins*

Featherwind: TRIPLE BAKA!

Mint-chip: I think that I'm too american to understand what you people are saying.

Featherwind: Yes. Yes you are. *joins in on Triple Baka*

Mint-chip: *walks out the door and onto the porch*

Dawnleg, Featherwind, and Hatsune Miku: Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa.

Featherwind: *stops singing* Miku-chan, you should meet Minty-kun. He's really nice.

Miku: Okay! *walks outside with Featherwind*

Featherwind: Minty, Miku. Miku, Minty.

Mint-chip: Hi.

Miku: Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Hatsune Miku!

Mint-chip: Nice to meet you too.

Featherwind: *giggles* She didn't say nice to meet you. She said, and I quote, "Hello! I am Hatsune Miku!"

Mint-chip: Oh… Well this is awkward.

Featherwind and Miku: *giggle*

Miku: It's nice to meet you Mint-san. You can call me Miku-chan!

Mint-chip: Okay. *sits down on the steps*

Featherwind: Miku-chan, you can call him Minty-kun. *starts humming*

Mint-chip: I need to learn more languages. *thinking to himself*

Featherwind: I can translate for you, if you want. *whispers to herself* And you'll need to learn it to understand a word of the music… *stops whispering*

Mint-chip: I heard that.

Featherwind: N-nani?!

Mint-chip: *pulls out his phone and opens google translate*

Featherwind: *sighs* It means 'What'.

Mint-chip: I'm just going to keep this open on my phone.

Featherwind: Fair enough. *starts singing 'The Seventh Me'* Ichi banme no boku tada nanimo shirazu utau koto ga suki na mama ni sakebi tsuzuketa. Ahhhh~ Sekai wa kon'na nimo monokuro ja naika boku wa utai masho iro o tsukeru tame ni.

Mint-chip: I'm starting to get a headache, please stop singing.

Featherwind: *smirks* Ni banme no boku daisho o shitte sono uragawa ni obie nagara utai tsuzuketa sekai wa kon'na nimo chiguhagu ja naika boku wa utai mashō tsunagi tomeru tame ni

Mint-chip: Please, don't make me kill you.

Featherwind: I can't die. Part ghost, remember? San banme no boku muchū de agai te tsukami toreru mono o shinji te koe o karashita sekai wa kon'na nimo urusai ja naika boku wa utai mashō ibasho o tsugeru tame ni.

Mint-chip: Seriously, stop, you don't like me when I'm angry.

Featherwind: Relax. I only wanted to sing the first verse. The chorus is three of the same person singing all at once.

Mint-chip: Cool. I wonder when the pizza is going to get here. *sees pizza delivery guy* Speak of the devil. *gets up and pays for the pizzas* Thanks.

Delivery guy: No problem Mint.

Featherwind: Hi!

Delivery guy: Hey.

Mint-chip: *takes the pizzas* See ya later.

Delivery guy: Bye.

Featherwind: *gets text and tears up*

Mint-chip: What?

Featherwind: *chokes up* I-iceland. H-he… *starts sobbing*

Mint-chip: He broke up with you via text eh? That's cruel.

Featherwind: *runs inside sobbing*

Dawnleg: Featherwind! *runs after her*

Mint-chip: Come on Miku-chan, let's go inside. *walks inside with Miku*

Featherwind: *sobbing in corner using shadows as a barrier* LEAVE ME ALONE!

Light: What happened to her?

Mint-chip: Iceland broke up with her via text.

Dawnleg: It's okay. I'm sure he had his reasons, I once read a book where the guy broke up with her before she could tell him she was pregnant because his dad threatened to kill her if he didn't.

Featherwind: *sobs harder*

L: That's cruel.

Mint-chip: I know.

Featherwind: *starts muttering Error*

Mint-chip: I'm going to start eating some pizza.

Featherwind: YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!

Mint-chip: I'm sorry that I'm hungry.

Featherwind: *whimpers* S-sorry… *sobs*

Mint-chip: *starts eating pizza* Does anyone think that they can cheer her up? Because I know that I can't.

Piko: I'm the closest to her. Maybe I can.

Dawnleg: I'm pretty close to her too. we'll both try.

Mint-chip: Go for it.

Piko: Feather-chan? Can you come out?

Featherwind: Can I? Yes. Will I? No.

Mint-chip: How about this, you can give me any dare, and/or truth, and I won't complain about it.

Featherwind: *sniff* Okay. *comes out* I dare you to kiss Miku-chan on the lips. *tiny sad smirk*

Mint-chip: That's cliche as hell, but as long as she's okay with that. *blush*

Miku: *blush* Y-yeah. I'm okay with it…

Kaito: *in the corner* NOTICE ME SENPAI!

Featherwind, Rin, and Len: Shut up Kaito.

Dawnleg: Shut the fuck up. Nobody loves you. 'Senpai'

Featherwind: *gives ice cream*

Kaito: *squeals* Om nom nom nom nom.

Mint-chip: Okay…

Featherwind: *pushes Miku to Mint-chip*

Miku: EEP!

Mint-chip: I didn't- oh yeah, no complaining.

Featherwind: *sighs*

Mint-chip: *kisses Miku*

Featherwind: *tears up a bit* I miss Emil.

Light: That was pretty cruel of him to do that though.

Featherwind: Light, can I slap you? It makes me feel better.

Light: *sighs* Fine.

Featherwind: *taps Light's cheek* I'm done.

Light: I know that you can hit me harder than that, but okay.

Featherwind: I'm too depressed to hurt anyone. *goes back to the corner with shadow barrier* I came out. You never said that I couldn't go back in.

Dawnleg: *follows her into the barrier*

Mint-chip: That was awkward as hell.

Featherwind: It was cute. I ship it.

Mint-chip: *sighs and facepalms*

Rin: I do too!

Kaito: NOTICE ME SENPAI!

Featherwind: Shut up Kaito. We gave you ice cream. Miku-chan is your friend. And you're older than her. She should call you senpai. But she doesn't, and you know why?

Kaito: No. Why?

Featherwind: How should I know?

Sf-A2 Miki: PIKOOOO!

Piko: MIKI-CHAN! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Miki: LOVE ME!

Piko: NEVER! *runs into shadow corner with Featherwind to hide* How was I able to get in here?

Featherwind: I let you in. I don't want my best friend to be forced to love Miki-chan.

Mint-chip: I'm going upstairs to eat pizza, and play video games. If anyone wants to join me they can.

Featherwind: *carries shadows up to game room* I'm playing Project Diva F. *expands shadows to fit around T.V.* Piko-kun, you can stay if you don't want to face Miki-chan.

Piko: Thanks. She has a shrine to me in her room. *shudders*

Featherwind: That is creepy...

Mint-chip: I'm going to play some [Prototype 2]. *starts playing* Take that, you freaking mutants! *starts killing everything in the game while nomming on pizza* I wonder if I'm going to have to eat all this pizza by myself. Probably.

Featherwind: You're probably right. *eats licorice* Here Piko-kun. *gives daikon*

Piko: Yay! *eats daikon*

Dawnleg: Can I have some?

Featherwind: Dawnleg! When did you get here?!

Dawnleg: After you slapped Light.

Featherwind: B-b-b-b-but…

Dawnleg: Master of stealth, remember? You don't deserve to go through this alone. *hugs*

Piko: *hugs*

Featherwind: *cries* Thanks, you guys are the best.

Mint-chip: I'm going to call Iceland. *calls Emil*

Shadow: Hi! What has happened while I was gone?

Mint-chip: Hey Iceland, what's up!

Emil over phone: Not much. You?

Mint-chip: Well, Featherwind is pretty torn up about you breaking up with her. Why did you anyways?

Emil over phone: Her friends are insane, in a bad way. Except for you, ya know?

Mint-chip: I'm going to pass the phone to Shadow, and don't hang up.

Emil over phone: Okay…

Shadow: *picks up phone* Hi who the fuck is this?

Emil over phone: Iceland.

Shadow: Right. One second. *puts hand on phone* Why am I talking to him exactly?

Mint-chip: He broke up with Featherwind and called you insane.

Shadow: Ok. *takes hand of the phone and puts on her serious face* FIRST OF ALL YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE, THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT! SECOND, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK UP WITH FEATHERWIND?!

Emil over phone: *hangs up*

Mint-chip: Did he hang up?

Shadow: YES! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!

Mint-chip: Typical. *turns off X-box* Come on. *walks downstairs*

Shadow: OOH, where are we going?

Mint-chip: You'll see. *walks out the front door*

-thirty minutes later-

Mint-chip: *puts Emil on the floor*

Shadow: *pulls out a baseball bat*

Light: What are you guys doing?

Shadow: Exacting revenge. *smiles evily*

Mint-chip: Light, get everyone in here.

Light: Sure…

Mint-chip: *takes out baseball bat and pokes Emil with it* Are you awake yet? *puts on a bandana and a fedora* Wake up. *talking like a mafioso*

Emil: *wakes up* Where am I? Who are you?

Everyone: *gasp*

Mint-chip: My name is Alexander, and I'm the Don of the mafia around here. I was called in to teach you a lesson about respect.

Light: Alexander can I talk to you for a second?

Mint-chip: Shadow, watch him. *walks to Light*

Light: You can't do this man. What will everyone else think of you if you do this?

Mint-chip: I don't know and I don't care. *walks back to Emil*

Emil: Who are you really?

Mint-chip: I already told you. Can't you get that through your thick skull? *pokes Emil in the head with the bat*

Emil: I didn't even know that there was a mafia around here.

Mint-chip: It formed about a year ago. It's been mostly underground operations, but we've acquired a few contacts. Including your friend Mint-chip, he called me personally. He's a good friend of mine.

Emil: How long have you two been friends?

Mint-chip: He's my twin brother.

Shadow: I never knew that he had a brother.

Emil: Well where is he? I don't see him anywhere.

Mint-chip: *punches Emil in the face* That's enough talking! *starts pounding on Emil with his fists*

-two minutes later-

Light: Alex, that's enough. *holds Mint-chip back*

Mint-chip: I'LL KILL YOU!

Emil: *starts punching Mint-chip* How do you like it, Alex?!

Shadow: *grabs Emil and throws him outside* Tell anyone, and you die.

Emil: *runs like hell*

Dawnleg: COME BACK! YOU MUST PAY IN FULL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FRIEND! *chases double speed*

Mint-chip: Jesus.

Light: That was a good act that you put on.

Mint-chip: I wasn't making it up. I do have a brother, and he is the leader of the mafia around here. His name isn't Alexander though.

Icey-sun: *walks through the door* Hey Minty, a little birdie told me that you needed help with a certain douchebag.

Mint-chip: *walks over to Ice-sun* Icey, how have you been bro?

Ice-sun: Well you know, being the Don of a mafia isn't exactly easy, but I manage. I saw the coward running like hell with bruises all over him, and some crazy cat-lady chasing him yelling that he had to pay for hurting someone, so I assume that you dealt with him?

Mint-chip: Yeah. That I did. And then Dawnleg started chasing him.

Ice-sun: Damn. I see that you've got some friends with you.

Mint-chip: Yeah, we're playing truth or dare at the moment.

Ice-sun: Cool story bro.

Light: Aren't you a little bit too young to be the Don of a mafia?

Ice-sun: All my men who are in the mafia respect, or fear me. So no, I'm not too young.

Light: In that case Dawnleg could probably start her own mafia. Or take over yours for that matter.

Ice-sun: Jimmy, Mikey, come in here. *two guys walk through the door* These are my bodyguards, they come with me everywhere. I suggest that you shut your mouth.

Light: Chill! I didn't mean it as a threat! Just stating the facts!

Dawnleg: *walks in* What did I miss? *sees Ice* Who the hell are you? If you want trouble I'll fight you!

Ice-sun: I'm Mint-chip's brother, and I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to see how my bro was doing.

Dawnleg: Maka, fill me in on what happened.

Maka: Of course. *fills in the blanks*

Dawnleg: I see. I respect you for trying to help deal with Emil, but as you can see that's already taken care of. But you don't think I could take you in a fight? Bring it on. Winner gets pineapples.

Ice-sun: I never said that you couldn't take me in a fight, but fine, I'll fight you.

Dawnleg: Good. Three on one then. You and your bodyguards versus me.

Ice-sun: *takes out a metal briefcase*

Dawnleg: By the by, I put poison on my claws. *jumps onto the ceiling crazy fast and holds on with her claws*

Ice-sun: *presses button on briefcase and it turns into a bundle of six tentacles* Where is she? I'll kill her! *looks up and sees her*

Dawnleg: *ninja mode activate* It's time to die. *whispering*

Ice-sun: *grabs Dawnleg with one of the tentacles* Do you know what this weapon is? I'll tell you, it's a quinque.

Dawnleg: *slashes tentacle with claws* Frankly my dear, I don't give a shit. I've got some pretty powerful poison. *tentacle turns black and falls off where it was cut*

Ice-sun: Must be quite the poison.

Dawnleg: Water hemlock, crabs eye and yew berries.

Ice-sun: *one eye turns black with a red iris and a tail comes out from his back* And this is a kagune, one of the reasons why a lot of people fear me is because-

Mint-chip: He isn't like me, he's part ghoul.

Dawnleg: I don't care. Ghoul or not, I can still poison him. I'm also immune to ricin so I mixed it with my spit.

Mint-chip: One of the abilities that ghouls possess is rapid regeneration, so I don't think that it'll work.

Dawnleg: He might be able to regenerate, but if I strike a lethal blow will he recover? *takes out bodyguards*

Mint-chip: Yeah. He will.

Dawnleg: _Damn. That means that I'll have to get where he can't reach me and then bite his throat, crushing his wind-pipe and poisoning it with the most lethal poison any plant can offer._ *jumps on top of Ice's head* Can't touch this!

Ice-sun: *extends tail and stabs Dawnleg in the leg with it* Actually I can. *stabs her in the other leg*

Dawnleg: Damn you! *hurls self off* I can still fight though! *places torniquete on leg to prevent poison spread* You bastard! *spits on his eye*

Ice-sun: *wipes off spit but can't see out of that eye* That was rude. I think that it's time to end this pointless fight. *stabs Dawnleg through the stomach with his tail and throws her across the room*

Dawnleg: _Damn!_ *torniquete around stomach* I can still win! *climbs up wall to the ceiling, 35 feet up* No depth perception, eh? *spits on other eye and checks puncture wounds* _No poison. I guess I don't need these anymore then. *_removes torniquetes*

Mint-chip: ICE! *runs over to Ice* Are you alright?

Ice-sun: *heals eyes without anyone noticing* Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't see.

Dawnleg: Chill. It's reversable, I can heal him when all is said and done. *notices his eyes are considerably clearer* Well then, I guess I have to make you drink it to finally kill you. And don't lie. Odio mentirosos. I know you can see fine. *spits again*

Translation: I hate liars.

Ice-sun: *dodges spit*

Dawnleg: Smooth, but can you really keep fighting? That scratch from before should have got the poison near your heart by now. And plus, now I have my legs back. Three of the most deadly poisons a plant can offer. *makes a molotov cocktail* And lookie here. A molotov cocktail. *lights and throws* Can't dodge that can you! Not something wide-ranged!

Ice-sun: If you want to burn your house down, that's fine by me. *jumps, sticks his tail in the ceiling and starts hanging there*

Dawnleg: Nah. I made the house fire-proof when I decided to have Natsu over. You have no clue the kinda things that happen with him around.

Mint-chip: That's enough! *restrains Dawnleg and holds up licorice* this is yours if you stop fighting.

Dawnleg: If I stop for the licorice I don't get pineapple. Which I like even more than licorice. So, no. *spits at Ice again*

Ice-sun: *passes out and falls*

Dawnleg: _I might be cold but no way in hell am I letting someone die._ *jumps to catch Ice-sun*

Light: Damn. That fight was crazy.

Dawnleg: *listenI CANTing to Ice-sun's heartbeat and breathing* The poison reached his heart. *force feeds Ice-sun yarrow* That should clear it out a bit. *cuts Ice-suns arm* He'll lose some blood but at least he'll live.

Ice-sun: *comes too* What? *throws up* Did I lose?

Dawnleg: PINEAPPLES! Yes you lost, but only because you almost died from three combined poisons reaching your heart. When most people couldn't survive having any one of them even coming in contact with them! You're lucky you survived! *torniquetes Ice-sun's arm to stop the bleeding* It'll be numb for a while, you can take it off in twenty minutes.

Ice-sun: Thanks, I guess. *gets up* So should I leave now?

Dawnleg: Nah. You can stay, and rest. We have everything from pineapples to lighters in the fridge. *noms on pineapple* I don't care if it has a flesh-dissolving enzyme in it. It still tastes good.

Mint-chip: What now? More truth or dare?

Dawnleg: I guess. I'm going to go wash off the poison. *leaves*

Light: All that craziness, over pineapples?

Mint-chip: Yep. I have a dare for Ice.

Ice-sun: Oh god.

Mint-chip: Take off your shoe and suck on one of your toes. If you are unable to suck on your own toe you must suck on someone elses toe.

Ice-sun: Whose toe will I have to suck on if I can't do it?

Dawnleg: *rofling like a donkey* Not mine! Besides, mine have fur since I'm part cat.

Mint-chip: You will have to suck on Liz's toe.

Liz: Ewwwwwww… I don't want my toe sucked on!

Mint-chip: Sucks for you.

Ice-sun: *takes shoe off, sucks on his toe and then puts his shoe back on* There, I did it.

Dawnleg: Dare for Soul. Lick one side of Kid-kuns face.

Soul: Ewww…..

Kid: WHY CAN'T IT BE BOTH SIDES!? IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!

Dawnleg: Do it Soul.

Soul: So not cool. *licks Kids face*

Kid: It's asymmetrical!

Dawnleg: Too bad, Maka, Soul-

Soul: Dear god, what now?

Dawnleg: *glare* Maka, use Soul for fruit ninja. *sets up fruit cannons* Go!

Featherwind: *comes in and sniffles* What did I miss? You guys playing real life Fruit Ninja? Without me? How mean!

Ice-sun: I assume that you're the one that Iceland broke up with. Don't worry about him, Minty and Dawnleg already beat the crap out of him.

Featherwind: Of course. Who are you?

Ice-sun: I'm Minty's brother, Ice-sun, but you can call me Ice. *eye turns into a ghoul's eye again* I'm part ghoul.

Featherwind: Cool. I'm part ghost. *small Shadow Ball forms in hand*

Ice-sun: I'm also the Don of the mafia. It's hard work, but it pays well.

Featherwind: I'm the personal maid of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Ice-sun: Never heard of him.

Featherwind: He's from 19th century London.

Ice-sun: Cool.

Featherwind: Eh. Sebastian keeps telling me to stay out of his way. It's kind of scary.

Ice-sun: I've never met any of these people, except for Minty.

Featherwind: Haven't you met Light and Dawnleg? And now you've met me.

Ice-sun: I meant before today. *looks around*

Featherwind: Ah.

Ice-sun: *gets up and gets the tail again* I need something to eat. I'll be back. *walks out the door*

-fifteen minutes later-

Light: I wonder where he is.

Ice-sun: *walks back in, covered in blood*

All except for Mint-chip: *gasp*

Ice-sun: What? I thought that you knew that the only thing that ghouls can eat are humans. *licks his fingers, smirks and chuckles*

Mint-chip: What's so funny?

Ice-sun: Thought up a dare. I'll tell it when the time is right.

Mint-chip: Fair enough.

Dawnleg: You just finished reading an 11 page chapter…. Where is your life?


	11. Heads up

This is just a heads up for a new story I'm writing, I was originally typing a Truth or Dare chapter, but it went off topic and became a new story. Please check it out its called The Hybrids


	12. Chapter 12

Dawnleg: You're still reading? You have no life. Eh, who am I to talk? Anyway, it's time for FILLER! Ah yes, filler that goes unbearably painfully slow but is always hilarious in the end.

PKQ: Sorry I'm late. My dad and I were talking about tomato soup. Should we do something or are we just gonna talk about stuff?

Dawnleg: We will fill you in and then torture people. *talks to PKQ about everything she missed*

PKQ: Oh boy, my favorite! Now, who first…

Dawnleg: I nominate…. Everyone. REAL LIFE FRUIT NINJA! Catch me! *transforms*

PKQ: NO, NOT THE NINJA STRAWBERRY!

Dawnleg: What? OW! NOBODY CAUGHT ME!

Mint-chip: I would… But I don't feel like killing fruit yet.

PKQ: Yeah, I'm in more of a pear mood. I'll take care of the strawberries later. Or we can have rhythmic fruit salad! And boil 'em cabbage!

Dawnleg: *transforms back* That doesn't mean you can drop me!

PKQ: Are we gonna boil any cabbage…?

Dawnleg: No.

PKQ: Aw...

Mint-chip: Hey Ice!

Ice-sun: What?

PKQ: I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?

Ice-sun: I'm Mint-chip's twin brother.

PKQ: Cool… No pun intended.

Dawnleg: See the facepalm. Touch the facepalm. Be the facepalm…

PKQ: My body is ready.

Mint-chip: Wat? Anyways, Dawnleg, do we have any truths?

Dawnleg: We have 4 truths and 4 dares.

Mint-chip: Awesome!

Dawnleg: Arachne, which death would be worse, being killed by Soul and Maka or being killed and devoured by Asura?

Arachne: I couldn't live if I knew that my darling Asura wanted to eat me, so scenario two.

Mint-chip: That's depressing.

Dawnleg: Porlyusica, did you know that Mystogan was from Edolas?

Porlyusica: How could I not? He was my prince for some time!

Dawnleg: Dares! Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue, you guys have 12 hours on a train ahead of you!

All: *groan*

Gajeel: Do I have to get on a train with flame-brain?

Dawnleg: Yes. Yes you do. And I coming with you so that you can't just go to the station and pretend to get on the train. Hey Kid.

Kid: What?

Dawnleg: *holds up sign that has a capital G on it* 7777777! AND YOUR HAIR IS ASYMMETRICAL!

Kid: YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!

Dawnleg: And you have to go eat an asymmetrical sandwich.

Kid: BUTS IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!

Mint-chip: *whispers to Patty* Yell at him to get his ass moving.

Patty: *intense face* Get your ass moving damn you.

Kid: Why would you do this to me Patty?! Why?!

Dawnleg, Featherwind and Mint-chip: *laughing hysterically*

Dawnleg: Well, I have a train to catch, seeya! *leaves with Dragon Slayers*

Natsu: Kill me. *being dragged by Dawnleg*

Mint-chip: Damn, sucks for him.

Featherwind: Yeah…

Ice-sun: *chuckles*

Mint-chip: What now?

Ice-sun: I'm ready to say the dare that I thought of a little bit ago. First I'm going to whisper it to Featherwind though. *whispers to Featherwind* My idea was for Mint-chip and the girl with the blue hair and the ponytails to go into the closet for a while. Is that a good idea?

Featherwind: *whispers back* Yeah. I ship him and Miku-chan. And they're twin tails. Not ponytails.

Ice-sun: Alright! Minty, I want you and Miku-chan to go into the closet for a couple hours.

Featherwind: I approve!

Miku: EH?! Feather-chan, don't do this to meeeee!

Featherwind: Too bad, Miku-chan. *whispers to Ice-sun* She has a crush on him.

Ice-sun: *whispers back* That makes it a lot more uncomfortable for them… I like it.

Featherwind: *whispers* Yup.

Mint-chip: Come on man! That's socially incorrect!

Ice-sun: That's the point. *pushes Mint-chip and Miku into a closet and locks the door* Have fun!

Mint-chip: *banging on the door* DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!

Featherwind: It's idiot proof. Remember? IT'S INDESTRUCTIBLE!

Mint-chip: Damnit! Is there a button somewhere? *looks around and sees a big red button* When in doubt press the big red button. *pushes button*

Featherwind: He does know that that button is the soundproofing button. But there's another soundproofing button. The one he pressed for some reason releases aphrodisiacs.

Mint-chip: What's that smell? Oh god.

Miku: Nani?

Mint-chip: I pressed the wrong button. *trying to break the door down*

Miku: So? *smells honey, figs, and chocolate* Mmmm. That smells good.

Mint-chip: Oh no. *ramming into the door* Oh no. *facepalms* Ice, why do you have to be such a douchebag?

Featherwind: You think Minty's figured it out? Cause my cuss senses are tingling.

Ice-sun: Probably, he's pretty smart. Not when it comes to girls though.

Featherwind: True. You think the aphrodiasacs are working yet? *hears very very faint bang*

Mint-chip: *stops ramming into the door and falls down* It's no use, we can't get out.

Miku: Why are you so scared? *innocent look*

Mint-chip: Do you smell all those good things?

Miku: Yeah. It's nice.

Mint-chip: Those are aphrodiasacs. They are basically a sex drug.

Miku: Oh… *kisses Mint-chip* I think they're working.

Mint-chip: This isn't a joke okay? This is serious.

Miku: You think I don't know that? I like you, okay?

Mint-chip: *blushes* I feel the same way, it's just that I'm a little bit claustrophobic.

Miku: *blushes* Maybe we could change that? *blushes more*

Mint-chip: If you're implying what I think that you're implying… Maybe.

Miku: I'm implying what you think I'm implying.

Mint-chip: Oh… *blushes hardcore*

Miku: *kisses Mint-chip*

-meanwhile-

Ice-sun: What do you think is happening in there right now?

Featherwind: Calem?

Calem: Yes mistress?

Ice-sun: You have a contract?

Featherwind: I do. And Calem, tell me what Minty and Miku-chan are doing.

Calem: You don't want to know.

Featherwind: Oh… *blushes*

Ice-sun: *laughing hysterically* That's hilarious!

Featherwind: *blushes more and hits Ice-sun's shoulder* Hush!

Ice-sun: Sorry…

Featherwind: It's okay. I just can't believe they would do that. Miku-chan is so innocent!

Ice-sun: Well, anything can happen when aphrodiasacs are involved.

Featherwind: True. My friend Heracles told me all about them. Four of them being honey, chocolate, figs, and lobster.

Ice-sun: I wonder how it started.

Light: You have a dirty mind.

Ice-sun: Shut up, it's called having a sexy imagination.

Featherwind: XD It's so true. And honestly, it's both funny and relatable. C'mon Light. You never have thoughts like that?

Light: I mean… *runs away*

Featherwind: He's having "sexy imagination" time.

Ice-sun: *laughing*

Featherwind: Ya know, I wonder who people ship me with sometimes… Do you?

Ice-sun: You never know, someone could ship us together. *chuckles*

Featherwind: *blushes* Shut up…

Ice-sun: I'm just joking!

Featherwind: Ole!~ Everyone, comment who you ship all of us with, and you get a cookie. **(A/N COOKIES! Especially Featherwind)**

-two hours later-

Ice-sun: I think it's time to open the gates of hell and see what's down there.

Featherwind: Calem, open the door.

Calem: Yes mistress. *opens door and quickly closes it* You're not ready for what lies inside.

Ice-sun: I'll see about that. *opens door and quickly closes it* My mind was not ready, and neither was my body.

Featherwind: Dude. You have a boner.

Ice-sun: *runs upstairs and starts playing video games to get his mind off of what he just saw*

Featherwind: IT WILL TAKE HOURS FOR THAT TO GO AWAY ON IT'S OWN!

Mint-chip: ICE, WHAT THE HELL!

Featherwind: Chill. He got a boner as punishment.

Mint-chip: *walks out of the closet fully clothed* Where is he? *walks up the stairs*

Featherwind: Game room. Trying to unsee what has been seen. And get rid of it. That will take hours. I'm the only one that didn't see. Calem opened the door first.

All: *can hear yelling coming from upstairs*

Featherwind: MINTY! DON'T MAIM YOUR BROTHER!

Mint-chip: *walks downstairs dragging Ice-sun who is unconscious*

Featherwind: *sighs* What did you do?

Mint-chip: How many punches does it take to knock out Ice?

Featherwind: Ten?

Mint-chip: Three.

Featherwind: Wow. Don of the mafia, and he can be knocked out in three punches.

Mint-chip: Well, three punches, and one of them may or may not have dislocated his jaw.

Featherwind: *sighs and fixes jaw*

Mint-chip: And the other one gave him a bloody nose if you didn't notice.

Light: Remind me never to mess with you again.

Mint-chip: He usually has his henchmen fight for him.

Ice-sun: *wakes up* Shit, my nose.

Mint-chip: You okay Ice?

Ice-sun: I think that it's broken.

Miku: I heard yelling coming from upstairs, what happened?

Ice-sun: Nothing, other than your new boyfriend here broke my nose.

Mint-chip: You nose is not broken, it probably just hurts a lot.

Ice-sun: I might be over reacting.

Mint-chip: See what I mean?

Ice-sun: Screw you.

Mint-chip: Do you want me to break your nose?

Ice-sun: Of course not! *gets up and tries to punch Mint-chip in the face*

Mint-chip: *catches punch and starts squeezing Ice-sun's hand*

Ice-sun: Stop.

Mint-chip: *lets go of Ice-sun* Looks like the Don of the mafia isn't as tough as he acts. *walks outside*

Ice-sun: I guess that I'm not really strong after all.

Light: Well, he does hit really hard.

-later-

Mint-chip: *walks back in with a baseball cap on*

Ice-sun: Why are you wearing that?

Mint-chip: *takes off hat to reveal that he got a haircut* I don't like it. *puts hat back on*

Ice-sun: Ah yes, you never did like getting haircuts.

Mint-chip: *walks into a corner and sits down* I miss my hair.

Ice-sun: Wuss.

Mint-chip: *gets up and starts walking towards Ice-sun* Excuse me? *grabs Ice-sun by the neck* Why don't you say that to my face.

Ice-sun: You're a wuss. *grabs Mint-chip's hand and tries to pry it off of him*

Mint-chip: *throws Ice-sun across the room* That's it, I've had it with you!

Ice-sun: Go ahead. Fight me! *grows bikaku tail*

Mint-chip: *cracks knuckles* Let's go! *runs at Ice-sun and kicks him*

Ice-sun: *blocks kick and punches Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *dodges and counter-attacks*

Featherwind: Stop! *is ignored and growls* Fine! *walks to Piko and sits down pouting*

Ice-sun: *gets hit by the attack and starts coughing up blood*

Mint-chip: *kicks Ice-sun in the face* Who's the wuss now?

Ice-sun: *tackles Mint-chip and stabs him in the arm with his kagune* Still you.

Mint-chip: *kicks Ice-sun off of him and kicks him into the wall* I'm going to kill you!

Ice-sun: Fine, you win. *puts hands up*

Mint-chip: *grabs Ice-sun by the neck and lifts him up* Life isn't a game. One does not simply win or lose.

Ice-sun: _When did it all go so wrong between us?_

-two years ago-

Mint-chip: Are you sure about this?

Ice-sun: How hard can it be? It's just one little snack. Go on, snatch it.

Mint-chip: *grabs bag of doritos and stuffs it in his backpack quickly*

Ice-sun: Now walk out casually, as if you didn't do anything. Follow my lead.

Featherwind: *interrupts flashback* I think I knew where things went wrong. Now back to your regularly scheduled flashback.

Random guy: HEY! THOSE KIDS ARE TRYING TO STEAL SOMETHING!

Manager: Get them!

Ice-sun: *leaves Mint-chip behind* I'm sorry.

Mint-chip: ICE, WHAT THE HELL?!

-one year later-

Ice-sun: *on the phone, walking with his bodyguards*

Mint-chip: _Is that Ice? _Ice!

Ice-sun: *ignores Mint-chip and keeps talking*

Mint-chip: *keeps walking and mumbling* I see how it is. You don't care about me enough to notice.

-six months later-

Ice-sun: *looks around and sees Mint-chip* Minty!

Mint-chip: *ignores Ice-sun and keeps walking*

-end of flashback-

Featherwind: *to Piko* By the amount of time Ice spent staring into space, I assume that something really bad happened in the past between them.

Piko: You can get that from the amount of time he spent staring at nothing?

Featherwind: Yes.

Mint-chip: Do you remember when you tried to get my attention six months ago?

Ice-sun: Y-yes.

Mint-chip: I ignored you on purpose. Do you know why?

Ice-sun: N-no.

Mint-chip: Then you don't deserve to know… Ever. *lets go of Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *catching his breath*

Featherwind: *runs over and checks Ice-sun for serious injuries*

Ice-sun: I-i'm fine.

Featherwind: You have a pretty bad cut on your face. You call that 'fine'? You're losing a lot of blood.

Ice-sun: *slowly heals cut* Part ghoul, remember?

Featherwind: At least wash the blood off of your face.

Ice-sun: *limps into the bathroom, fully heals cut and washes off the blood* I have a scar now.

Featherwind: Let me see. *grabs Ice-sun's face and looks at scar* Cool.

Ice-sun: Thanks, I guess.

Featherwind: No, really. It looks cool.

Piko: *glares at Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *puts fedora back on* Thanks.

Mint-chip: Sorry about that. I just have a lot of pent up aggression.

Featherwind: I saw the flashback. You two, hug. Now. Go. Hug. Now. Do it. Hug.

Ice-sun and Mint-chip: Nah.

Featherwind: *evil Russia aura that you know to do what she says when it appears because she could kill you if you don't* Hug. Now.

Ice-sun and Mint-chip: *hug*

Featherwind: *aura disappears* Yay! *innocent smile*

Piko: *blushes at smile even though it's not directed at him*

Mint-chip: *walks into the kitchen* I'm hungry.

Featherwind: Can you grab some strawberries while you're in there?

Mint-chip: *walks out with strawberries, an apple, and an orange*

Featherwind: Yippe! *grabs strawberries, runs to couch, and noms*

Mint-chip: *throws apple at Ryuk*

Featherwind: ASDFGHJKL! WHEN DID RYUK GET HERE?! *grabs Piko's arm*

Piko: *blush*

Ryuk: *noms on apple* I was always here.

Featherwind: Okay. *lets go of Piko* You were so silent. I didn't notice you were there. *noms on strawberries*

Mint-chip: *peels orange and noms*

Ice-sun: *chuckles* I thought of another dare.

Featherwind: This is a filler, but sure. Why not!

Ice-sun: I dare you and Piko to go into the same closet that Miku-chan and Minty went into for a few hours.

Featherwind: One, eww. Really? That closet? Two, I know which button to NOT press, and three, this is Iceland all over again. *starts tearing up* I miss him. Hálfviti! I wasn't ready for that! *cries* Why did I say that?!

Mint-chip: Look at what you did! Take it back you idiot!

Ice-sun: Fine, you don't have to do it.

Featherwind: *sniffs* O-okay.

Ice-sun: Sorry.

Featherwind: It's not your fault.

Mint-chip: Ice, you're a dick.

Ice-sun: AM NOT!

Mint-chip: You wanna go?

Ice-sun: Yeah!

Featherwind: NO! He's not a dick, and you're not fighting. Got it?

Ice-sun: Fine.

Mint-chip: He's still a dick to everyone.

Featherwind: He's not a dick. And thanks for not fighting. *hugs Ice-sun and Mint-chip*

Piko: *glares*

Mint-chip: *crosses his arms* _He's still a dick to me._

Featherwind: I heard that. *still hugging*

Mint-chip: So now you can read minds?

Featherwind: I've always been able to. How do you think I saw the flashback?

Ice-sun: What did he say?

Featherwind: He said that you're still a dick to him. NO FIGHTING!

Ice-sun: _I hate you sometimes Minty._

Featherwind: STOP BEING MEAN IN YOUR MINDS! And Ice, you're not a dick, okay?

Ice-sun: Whatever.

Mint-chip: That's the way that he's a dick.

Featherwind: Stop it Minty. *stops hugging* For the last time, he's not a dick.

Ice-sun: Yeah Minty!

Mint-chip: _You're such a prick. Acting like you're the boss, just because you're the don of the mafia._

Featherwind: Minty, that's enough. I won't tell him what you said, but please stop. You two are brothers!

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: Not all brothers are as much of a prick as him. *points to each other*

Featherwind: I may not understand how siblings work, but please stop. At least a little. For me? Please? It hurts me to see you two fight. *sad face* I just want my friends to be friends, even if they are brothers. You have your disagreements, and I understand that, but just try to not fight as much. I don't want you to end up like the others.

Mint-chip: Fine.

Ice-sun: Okay.

Featherwind: Thanks. It just scares me when this happens. This always happens.

Mint-chip: *hears the doorbell ring and notices that it's night time* Oh god, brace yourselves for freaks, idiots and pervs!

Featherwind: *opens door* Hi guys! May we introduce… Minty? You wanna do it this time?

Mint-chip: Sure. Introducing… CREEPYPASTAS!

Eyeless Jack: Can I have a kidney?

Featherwind: NO! *hits E.J.'s head* No cannibalism here! Bad E.J.! *hits again*

Jeff the killer and Jane the killer: *arguing intensely*

Featherwind: JEFF! IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING WITH JANE, I'LL TAKE YOUR KNIFE!

Jeff the killer: *growls* Fine.

Featherwind: And no arguing with Liu either.

Homicidal Liu: *walks in silently*

Mint-chip: *playing swing copters* DAMNIT!

BEN: *comes out of Mint-chip's phone* Hi.

Featherwind: Toby, you want waffles?

Toby: Waffles?

Featherwind: Yes, Toby. Waffles.

Toby: *noms on waffles*

Toby and Featherwind: Hey Masky, hey Masky, hey Masky!

Masky: WHAT!?

Toby: Nothing.

Featherwind: *gives cheesecake* That's what.

Masky and Hoodie: *noms on cheesecake*

Featherwind: Can I has cheesecake too? Ya know, since I made it?

Masky: *gives slice to Featherwind*

Featherwind: We are cheesecake buddies. *noms and gives Laughing Jack candy*

Laughing Jack: Candy! *noms*

Featherwind: (0_0) What have I done?

Slenderman: A very bad thing.

Featherwind: Rhetorical question Slendy.

Trenderman: *examines Ice-sun* I like this one. He has a good fashion sense.

Splendorman: *looks at Mint-chip raging at swing copters* You need to cheer up buddy!

Mint-chip: Stop bothering me Splendy. I'm trying to concentrate.

Offenderman: *looks at Featherwind* Hey there pretty lady.

Featherwind: Go away creep. Leave me alone. *walks over to Bloody Painter*

Clockwork: *sitting in the corner*

Bloody Painter: *silently drawing*

-ten boring hours later-

Dragon slayers: *walk in with Dawnleg over Natsu's back*

Featherwind: What happened?!

Mint-chip: Holy shit!

Gajeel: She got sick on the train and wasn't able to walk very far so we took turns carrying her.

Dawnleg: *slides off of Natsu's back* Thanks guys. Featherwind, can you go get some coltsfoot? *slowly walks to couch and sits*

Featherwind: Sure. *runs off*

Mint-chip: What does coltsfoot do?

Dawnleg: It eases breathing. *coughs*

Mint-chip: Okay cool.

Featherwind: *returns with coltsfoot* Here. *hands to Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: Thanks. *eats* What happened? *voice raises to a normal level*

Mint-chip: You got sick on the train.

Dawnleg: I knew that. *facepalm* I meant while I was gone.

Mint-chip: Basically, shit went down.

Dawnleg: No shit. That always happens. Oh well.

Ice-sun: Minty and Miku-chan did the nasty.

Mint-chip: Fuck you.

Dawnleg: YES! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! :3

Mint-chip: _I hate you all._

Dawnleg: Hosts can read all the other hosts minds Mint-chip.

Mint-chip: Shit.

Featherwind: Mint-chip knocked out Ice-sun after he saw them doing it.

Dawnleg: Ew. *pokes Ice with disapproval*

Ice-sun: I opened the door for like a second.

Featherwind: Then you walked away with a boner.

Dawnleg: Ew. (_) *gags*

Ice-sun: Fuck you.

Featherwind: Calem warned you.

Ice-sun: Shut up.

Toby: *laughing*

Ice-sun: *flips Toby off*

Dawnleg: That's not nice Ice. (=w=)

Emil: Featherwind, I am so sorry, please take me back.

Dawnleg: Featherwind, Resonate with me.

Featherwind: Okay.

Dawnleg and Featherwind: LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! ANGEL'S VOICE!

Ice-sun: I thought that only you and her could do that.

Mint-chip: Dawnleg can do it with any meister, since Featherwind is both they can resonate.

Dawnleg and Featherwind: You got your keys, but where you going? The third degree just isn't working. 'Cause you walked out without asking me to go, And if I followed you home, would you be alone? I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping Are you alone? I know you're creepin' 'Cause you walked out without asking me to go, But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone I'm three steps from the edge Whoa-oh Don't push me over it Don't you know, don't you know Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun. This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her My hands are clean, not yet a killer Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her? 'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones I'm two steps from the edge Whoa-oh Don't push me over it Don't you know, don't you know Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that? Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that? 'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back Every girl is capable of murder So watch out you, don't push me any further But you fuckin' hurt her Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun This little girl is capable of murder, hey! This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her!

Dawnleg: *walks threateningly towards Emil*

Emil: *runs*

Mint-chip: Damn!

Featherwind: NOPE! *runs after Emil*

Mint-chip: *puts earbuds in his ears and starts listening to music*

Jeff the killer: What are you listening to?

Mint-chip: *takes out one earbud and hands it to Jeff* Listen.

Jeff: *listens to music for a minute and gives back the earbud* I like it. *walks away*

Mint-chip: Thanks.

Jane the killer: Hey there Minty.

Mint-chip: Hi Jane. _Oh god..._

Jane: So how's life?

Mint-chip: Just telling you, if you're planning to ask me out again, I have a girlfriend.

Jane: Oh… Good for you. *walks away*

Ice-sun: *stands with Mint-chip* Who was that?

Mint-chip: Jane. _Oh god, now he wants to ask her out._

Ice-sun: She's hot. Is she single?

Mint-chip: *facepalms* God dammit Ice. Yes she's single, go see what her personality is like before you ask any more questions.

Ice-sun: Okay. *walks over to Jane*

Dawnleg: FIRE! *throws molotov cocktail at Emil* Thats better. *evil giggle*

Ice-sun: Hi.

Jane: Hey there smexy. Now do you want to talk Minty?

Ice-sun: I'm his twin, call me Ice.

Mint-chip: No.

Jane: No wonder there were two people who looked like him. I'm Jane.

Ice-sun: Hello Jane.

Mint-chip: Well, I'll leave you two to talk for a while. *walks away* _Good luck Ice._

Ice-sun: So…

Dawnleg: FIRE! AHAHAHAHA! **(A/N: #momentruined)**

Shadow: *jumps through the window* I'M HERE!

Dawnleg: GAWD DAMMIT! I JUST REPLACED THAT!

Mint-chip: *laughing hysterically* Nice entrance!

Shadow: That's how I roll!

Ice-sun: *looking at Shadow confused*

Dawnleg: THIS IS SPARTA! *drop kicks Shadow* Do not break my windows.

Shadow: *gets up* You want to go?

Dawnleg: You're making a huge mistake Shadow. I was going easy on you. It was merely punishment for breaking a window that I have to pay for. You don't want to know what happened to Emil after he asked Featherwind to go out with him after he dumped her.

Shadow: I know.

Mint-chip: No, you two are not fighting.

Dawnleg: *demonic voice* YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! *normal voice* However, I don't want to hurt you Shadow. You are a close friend, one who is almost as mentally insane as me.

Shadow: That sounds like a plan. I'm glad I'm not the only one who isn't insane!

Dawnleg: *hugs Shadow* Then there's Minty, he's also insane, although he's been doing better.

Mint-chip: Thank you!

Ice-sun: *having a nice conversation with Jane*

Shadow: He does not belong here!

Mint-chip: What?

Shadow: *Points at Ice-sun* HE IS SANE!

Mint-chip: Not really. He just knows how to control his outbursts.

Shadow: That's nice.

Dawnleg: He almost beat me one on three.

Shadow: At what?

Mint-chip: Fighting. But I nearly killed him one on one.

Dawnleg: True true.

Jane: *kisses Ice-sun*

Mint-chip: Oh god.

Shadow: *Makes puking noise and face*

Mint-chip: That escalated quickly.

Dawnleg: *leaves*

-in the background-

*banging noises* I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT! MY EYES BURN!

-in the foreground-

Mint-chip: Damn dude.

Shadow: Okay that's disgusting.

Dawnleg: *returns* That was disgusting. *pukes rainbows on Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *wipes himself off* Dawnleg, I'm trying to control myself, but I'm about to lose it.

Dawnleg: *barfs rainbows on Jane*

Ice-sun: *attacks Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: I don't feel like fighting…. **(A/N: Or writing a fight scene)** You wouldn't hurt someone with a fever, would you? *coughs* **(A/N: Lel. It was fake. but I seriously am sick though ):)**

Ice-sun: You'll live this time. Expect no mercy next time though.

Dawnleg: *cough attack* Dear god. The coltsfoot is wearing off. *leaves*

Ice-sun: *goes into the restroom*

Shadow: That's just weird.

Jane: *goes into the other restroom*

Dawnleg: *returns with coltsfoot* **(A/N: The coltsfoot I'm talking about is a plant that looks a lot like a dandelion, not the foot of a young male horse)**

Mint-chip: *walks onto the porch* Damn I'm tired.

Shadow: *jumps on the couch* I'm bored! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!

Mint-chip: *passes out on the porch*

Ice-sun: *walks out of the bathroom all clean*

Shadow: Why is he even here? *points at Ice-sun*

Mint-chip: *wakes up and goes inside* What happened?

Dawnleg: *strange gurgling/screaming noises* EVERYBODY RUN! SHADOW IS BORED! *runs like hell*

Mint-chip: Ice is here because, well, he just showed up.

Dawnleg: He came when Mint-chip invited him to help us deal with Emil after he dumped Featherwind.

Ice-sun: I'm the don of the mafia.

Shadow: I want some cake…

Dawnleg: Yes. *cake appears by magic* Elfs.

Shadow: MINE! *jumps on the cake*

Mint-chip: I'm going to play some vidya gams. *Goes to game room*

BEN: *follows Mint-chip*

Dawnleg: Hey Ciel, is Sebastian busy? If he's not tell him the first door on the right on the third floor has cats in it…. lots of cats.

Shadow: *Stuffing cake in mouth* For some reason something bad is going to happen.

Dawnleg: Only good can come of Sebastian and cats.

Mint-chip: *yells from upstairs* She speaks the truth! BEN you are horrible at this game!

BEN: Shut up.

Dawnleg: We forgot about a couple truths and dares….. Oh well. We'll do them later. Anyway, Miku-chan. *throws box with the you-know-what for the you-know-which*

Mint-chip: *walks downstairs dragging BEN who is kicking and screaming* He lost.

BEN: I hate you!

Miku: *goes into the bathroom*

Mint-chip: Shit.

Ice-sun: I bet you thirty bucks that she's pregnant.

Mint-chip: Nope. Not taking it.

Ice-sun: Come on, it'll be fun!

Dawnleg: I'll double it. 60 for pregnancy.

Mint-chip: Trust me, raising a kid is not fun. You two can bet each other.

Dawnleg: You think I don't know about fucking raising kids? I'M STUCK IN CAMP ALL DAY WATCHING THE PASSING PATROLS AND THE QUEENS AND KITS! *sobs and makes gurgling noises in the corner*

Mint-chip: Damn.

Miku: *walks out of the bathroom mortified*

Ice-sun: That will be sixty bucks. Pay up Dawnleg.

Dawnleg: I said 60 FOR pregnancy not AGAINST pregnancy. Wasn't betting against you.

Ice-sun: Well let's see if she actually is. Hey Miku-chan, are you or not?

Dawnleg: *announcers voice* WHO IS THE FATHER?!

Miku: M-minty-kun.

Mint-chip: *shocked face*

Dawnleg: Why are you shocked? Who else could it have been?

Mint-chip: *ignores Dawnleg* _WHAT THE FUCK! AM I DREAMING OR SOMETHING?!_

Dawnleg: _Some dream _*deep fried sarcasm* _Host telepathy, remember?_

Mint-chip: Well then… I don't know what to say.

Dawnleg: I do! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY UNBORN CHILD!

Mint-chip: Dawnleg, this isn't funny. This is serious.

Dawnleg: What is my job and what has it been for the majority of my life?

Mint-chip: Comedic relief.

Dawnleg: Fuck you.

Ice-sun: *literally rolling on the floor laughing hysterically* This shit is hilarious!

Mint-chip: Fuck you Ice.

Dawnleg: How many kits do you think have fucked up my stores? How many kits have I pulled splinters for? How many queens have I helped give birth? A shit-ton.

Mint-chip: Sorry.

Dawnleg: Thats right. You be sorry. You have never raised a child. I have seen the slimy horrific birth of many.

Mint-chip: And that's my cue to leave.

Ice-sun: You can't just walk out on your, now pregnant, girlfriend.

Mint-chip: I guess that you're right.

Featherwind: Just out of curiousity, Ice, why did Jane kiss you? You JUST met.

Dawnleg: Ghetto. Your argument is invalid.

Jane: It's a funny story.

Featherwind: I'm all ears. Tell away.

Ice-sun: I'll explain. Basically, we have a lot in common… and a bunch of other stuff… Then it happened. You jealous or something?

Featherwind: *blushes* N-no! I was just curious!

Dawnleg: *cough*-lies-*cough*

Featherwind: *blushes more*

Ice-sun: *chuckles*

Featherwind: *defensive* What's so funny?

Ice-sun: Nothing. *still chuckling*

Featherwind: If it's nothing, then why are you laughing?

Ice-sun: *turns from chuckling to laughing insanely in one second*

Dawnleg: ARMAGEDDON! *shoots Ice-sun with a tranquilizer*

Featherwind: That was a bit excessive…

Ice-sun: *still laughing as he pulls out the dart*

Featherwind: Calm down, Ice.

Ice-sun: *stops laughing but is still smiling as he pulls out his phone and dials someone*

Featherwind: What are you doing?

Ice-sun: Hey Dark-moon, I need you to come to where I am.

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama… Ice, no fighting. And Dark-moon had better not break the window again.

Dark-moon: *walks in politely through the door*

Featherwind: Huh. He was actually polite this time. And I've never met him!

Dark-moon: Hello everyone! My name is Dark-moon, I am eighteen, and I am Ice and Minty's older brother. I am also Ice's weapon partner.

Featherwind: It's nice to meet you. *bows* **(A/N Like a polite bow that the Japanese do as a greeting)**

Dark-moon: I assume that I was called in for a reason?

Featherwind: Ice was going to fight Dawnleg because she tried to tranquilize him and he's in one of those insane moods, but as I have said before, there shall be NO FIGHTING!

Dark-moon: At least let me show you guys my weapon form.

Featherwind: Of course. I'm always interested to see new weapon forms.

Dark-moon: *transforms into warhammer*

Featherwind: That's so cool. Cooler than Soul. And the scar that Ice got, and I actually think that's pretty cool.

Dark-moon: *transforms back* Thank you!

Featherwind: You're welcome. I'm both a weapon and a meister.

Dark-moon: That's cool.

Featherwind: Thank you. You're so polite! More so than your brothers. They're always fighting. That, and Ice kissed a girl he just met. Jane is my friend, I just never thought she would do THAT.

Dark-moon: Really Ice? Really? That's reaching a new low, even for you.

Ice-sun: Oh yeah? You're one to talk.

Dawnleg: Imma go nom some pineapple. *leaves*

Featherwind: Okay. And how, pray tell, is he one to talk?

Ice-sun: Trust me, he has way less dignity than I do.

Featherwind: I need proof to believe that.

Ice-sun: Okay, I'll give you five things that he does.

Featherwind: Okay.

Ice-sun: One, he's a stalker. Two, he's a huge perv. Three, he's just an overall douchebag. Four, he's kissed people that he just met hundreds of times. And finally, he's kind of a pedo sometimes.

Featherwind: Do you have any physical proof of any of those statements? He seems really nice to me.

Dark-moon: Three of those things are true, I'll admit to that.

Featherwind: Which three? *curious face*

Dark-moon: One, two and four.

Featherwind: Then why did he call you a pedo? That's mean to say that if it's not true. And you don't seem like a perv or a stalker.

Ice-sun: *takes Dark-moons phone and opens his photos* Look at this. *shows Featherwind photos of random girls*

Featherwind: *sees one specific picture* I-is that me? *looks closer* While changing?!

Ice-sun: *looks at photo* Yup, it is.

Featherwind: How did he even get that? My room is on the second floor and there are no trees by my windows.

Dark-moon: And that's my cue to leave.

Featherwind: Can we delete that? It makes me uncomfortable.

Ice-sun: *deletes all photos of girls* There.

Featherwind: Thanks. *hugs* That really upset me. He seemed so nice, too!

Ice-sun: Yeah. He's creepy.

Featherwind: *lets go* Yeah.

Dark-moon: *grabs phone and runs*

Featherwind: Wait till he sees you deleted his pictures.

Dark-moon: DAMMIT ICE! WHY DID YOU DELETE THEM?!

Dawnleg and Featherwind: PERV!

Dawnleg: MOLOTOV COCKTAIL! *throws, guess what? a molotov cocktail at Dark-moon*

Mint-chip: *facepalms* Why a molotov?

Dawnleg: Because fire.

Featherwind: But really, why did you and Jane kiss? It makes no sense.

Ice-sun: Because reasons. Reasons that I don't want to share.

Featherwind: *sigh* Jane? Care to explain? Hey, that rhymed!

Jane:Like he said.

Featherwind: Jaaaaneeee! C'mon! Tell me! I'll let you stab Jeff.

Jeff: I did not agree to this!

Featherwind: Calm down, Jeff. Just in the arm or leg. And not your stabbing arm.

Dawnleg: Actually you did agree to this. *holds up contract* It says that you will do anything that the hosts tell you with the exception of dying, killing, or unreasoned fighting.

Jeff: *looks at contract* I didn't sign this!

Featherwind: Yeah. You did. You just didn't bother to read it.

Dawnleg: This isnt your copy. This is a reference sheet. And it's legalized so you can't find yours and burn it or damage it in any way, shape or form.

Jeff: Fine!

Featherwind: Now will you tell me Jane?

Jane: Nope.

Featherwind: Why not? We never keep secrets from each other!

Jane: It's embarrassing.

Dawnleg: While you could order her to do it, since I am senior host I am ordering you not to pry. It is her personal life and her right as a … human? However if someone reviews and dares her to she has to.

Featherwind: Killer. And as kids, we made a BLOOD OATH to each other to never keep secrets from one another.

Jane: Ice, you tell her.

Ice-sun: Fine.

Featherwind: Yay! I promise not to laugh.

Ice-sun: We were having a nice conversation about life. When we realized that we have a lot in common. For example, we both hate Jeff. Then it just... happened.

Featherwind: O-oh… *walks away with head down silently crying*

Mint-chip: Ice, you're a dick.

Dawnleg: YOU CANNOT CRY BECAUSE OF THE POWER OF TURNIPS! *throws turnip on the ground*

Featherwind: *giggles through the tears* Thanks for trying to make me feel better. *walks away*

Dawnleg: *proceeds to stalk Featherwind*

Featherwind: Don't bother Dawnleg.

Ice-sun: I am not a dick!

Mint-chip: Yeah you are!

Dawnleg: *drops out of the ceiling* PINEAPPLES! *blows up pineapple*

Ice-sun: You wanna go?!

Mint-chip: Yeah, I think that I do!

Featherwind: *appears with head down still silently crying* NO FIGHTING! *disappears*

Dawnleg: *sigh* Jayfeather, can you sense her mind?

Jayfeather: No.

Mint-chip: *punches Ice-sun* Look at what you did!

Ice-sun: *punches Mint-chip* It's not my fault!

Dawnleg: *demonic voice and red eyes* NO FIGHTING!

Featherwind: *telepathy* Thanks, Dawnleg.

Dawnleg: *also telepathy* These guys couldn't figure out if someone was upset if it bit them in the butt.

Featherwind: *still telepathy* I know. You do know why I'm upset, right?

Dawnleg: *do I seriously still have to type this?* Pineapples?

Featherwind: *really do we have to still type this* No.

Dawnleg: *I'll just let you know when we stop* I don't know.

Featherwind: Take a wild guess.

Dawnleg: Ummmm…. you thought that Jane liked someone else and it was your OTP but she was masking it with anger and you realized that this was false so your inner fangirl was crushed?

Featherwind: No. Jane DOES like someone else, she DOES mask it with hate, and my inner fangirl was NOT crushed. My heart was… Cliché, I know, but true.

Dawnleg: So…. I'm lost.

Featherwind: *sigh* I like Ice, and Jane likes someone else. _Jeff._

Dawnleg: *facepalm* You can't think while performing telepathy without the other person 'hearing' you.

Featherwind: NO TELLING!

Mint-chip: Okay geez.

Featherwind: WHEN DID MINTY JOIN OUR CONVERSATION?!

Mint-chip: I was here the whole time.

Featherwind: Oh. *mind blush*

Mint-chip: That's crazy though. I always thought that she hated Jeff.

Featherwind: She's embarrassed. She and Jeff hated each other before she realized it.

Mint-chip: Then why did she kiss Ice?

Featherwind: I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are. *mind silent tear*

Dawnleg: I never thought this idiot would figure out how to actually USE his telepathy.

Mint-chip: It's been a rough day. So don't call me an idiot.

Featherwind: I understand. But I'm just going to leave the conversation now. *turns off telepathy*

Dawnleg: I'm going to try to track her down and I can't have any interference. Bye. *stops telepathy and follows Featherwind*

Piko: Hey, where's Feather-chan?

Mint-chip: *still using telepathy* Ice, did you hear all that?

Ice-sun: *was using telepathy the whole time* Yup. In a nutshell, Jane doesn't actually like me. Good to know. I'm going to find Featherwind. *stops telepathy*

Piko: Uh… Did you not hear my question? Where's Feather-chan?

Ice-sun: I don't know, but I'm going to find her.

Piko: Then I'm coming.

Ice-sun: Are you sure? If so, you better be able to keep up.

Piko: I'm sure. And if I can't keep up, just hold onto my chord. It'll drag me with it.

Ice-sun: *grabs Piko's chord and runs out the door*

Piko: OW! Loosen your grip! That hurts!

Ice-sun: *loosens grip but keeps running at the same pace*

Piko: Thank you!

Featherwind: *throwing Shadow Balls at the wall of the mansion that Ice-sun and Piko are passing*

Ice-sun: *stops*

Piko: *goes flying* AHHHH! *hits tree* OW!

Ice-sun: *knocks on the door of the mansion*

Featherwind: Go away. *throws Shadow Ball at the door*

Ice-sun: Featherwind, I'm coming in. *opens door*

Featherwind: *hits Ice-sun with a Shadow Ball* I said go away.

Ice-sun: *unphased by Shadow Ball* I'm not going away. Try to hurt me all that you want to, and I still won't go away.

Featherwind: Why not? Just leave me alone.

Ice-sun: You know the answer to that question.

Featherwind: No, I don't. *throws another Shadow Ball* Hi Piko-kun.

Piko: Feather-chan! *hugs*

Featherwind: *hugs back*

Ice-sun: *pulls on Piko's chord so hard that it sends him flying out the door* I see how it is.

Featherwind: PIKO-KUN! *runs to him* Ice, why would you do that? *checks Piko for injuries*

Ice-sun: *slams doors shut and ties Piko's chord to the doorknob*

Featherwind: Ice, what the heck?!

Ice-sun: You know, I was willing to throw away the mafia for you.

Featherwind: What are you talking about? Why would you do that?!

Ice-sun: Take a wild guess.

Featherwind: *realization* O-oh. You heard that whole conversation?

Ice-sun: Yeah. Jane is a liar. And I hate liars.

Featherwind: She was just embarrassed.

Ice-sun: I don't give a single fuck about her anymore.

Featherwind: You two could still be friends.

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: *smiles* I don't want you two to fight like her and Jeff have for all of these years. This always happens when I'm around. I hate it. I wish my life would just end.

Ice-sun: Trust me, you don't. Your life is better than mine will ever be. *chuckles* I've been in prison twice, I never knew my parents, I've already tried to kill myself three times. So trust me, you still have a chance at not fucking up as bad as I have.

Featherwind: I had people constantly trying to capture me, I don't even have parents, I've tried to kill myself more times than you can count, and I caught the stupid disease that turned Pokémon into people. I wasn't even originally a Pokémon. I was a doll that some kid threw away. I was beaten among humans and Pokémon, called a freak, not even the other Banettes wanted me.

Ice-sun: I've always been a reject, even to my brothers, the only place that I've ever belonged was in the mafia.

Featherwind: At least you don't have a stupid curse that will never let you have friends.

Ice-sun: Well that curse must not be working, because I consider myself your friend.

Featherwind: Not in that sense. I mean, if I do make friends, my curse makes them all hate each other. They never get along and eventually leave me because I hang out with the people they hate, even if they used to be the closest of friends.

Ice-sun: I hate all this sentimental shit.

Featherwind: Agreed.

Piko: I'm still tied to the door you know.

Featherwind: *runs and unties Piko* I'm so sorry! *hugs*

Ice-sun: I'm going home.

Featherwind: Why?

Ice-sun: Today has been the worst day of my life.

Featherwind: How?

Ice-sun: I'll probably never see any of you again, bye.

Featherwind: Wait! *grabs Ice-sun's arm* Why won't we see you again?

Ice-sun: Because I want to forget all about today, and never come back.

Dawnleg: *drops from ceiling* That was intense.

Featherwind: Dawnleg, how long have you been there?

Dawnleg: The whole time.

Featherwind and Piko: Wow.

Ice-sun: *starts to walk away*

Featherwind: *tightens grip on arm* No.

Ice-sun: What do you mean?

Featherwind: No. You're not leaving.

Ice-sun: Why not?

*starts snowing*

*unknown to Featherwind* Dawnleg: *sprinkling fake snow on Featherwind and Ice*

Featherwind: What's with the snow?

Ice-sun: It's cold, and there's precipitation.

Featherwind: Okay. But you're not leaving.

Ice-sun: Why not?

Featherwind: Because… *mumbles something inaudible*

Ice-sun: Because why?

Featherwind: I-I like you!

Ice-sun: I like you too. What's your phone number?

Featherwind: *gives number* Call me.

Ice-sun: Yup. *walks away* Laters.

Dawnleg: _Thats adorable._

Mint-chip: _What's adorable?_

Dawnleg: _Featherwind and Ice._

-forty-five minutes later-

Mint-chip: I wonder what Ice is doing right now.

Dawnleg: *_making out with Featherwind probably* _**(A/N: This is the new way I am representing telepathy)**

Martha: *walks into the room holding Ice-sun at gunpoint* Hello everyone.

Featherwind: ICE!

Martha: One move that I don't like and his brains are scattered all across the room.

Featherwind: *_I already don't like her*_

Mint-chip: _*Neither do I*_ What do you want?

Martha: Well, I want there to be only one mafia. My mafia, and this is a public execution

Featherwind: *deadpans* You can just act like the other mafia doesn't exist.

Martha: Shut up bitch. This is the only way that I can finally become superior.

Featherwind: You did NOT just call me that. Dawnleg. Resonance. Now.

Dawnleg and Featherwind: LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! VOICE OF THE ANGELS!

Martha: It won't work. I have noise canceling headphones on.

Featherwind: Just because you have on headphones doesn't mean that you are completely blocking us out.

Martha: *presses a button on the earpieces on her ears* I'm sorry what?

Featherwind: *growls* _*We can't get her without hurting Ice, and now she can't hear*_

Mint-chip: _*I got this*_

Featherwind _*I have an idea.*_

Mint-chip: *already behind Martha* Bitch. *grabs her, throws her out the window and pulls out his pistol* NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER BUT ME!

Featherwind: Okay then. That wasn't my idea, but that works too. *runs over to Ice-sun* **(A/N She does that a lot, huh?)**

Ice-sun: I'm fine. *cough* Seriously.

Featherwind: *checks Ice-sun for injuries* You sure?

Ice-sun: Yeah.

Featherwind: It's good to know that you're okay.

Ice-sun: That power-hungry bitch has tried that way too many times.

Featherwind: So she's tried it before, huh? I already hate her.

Ice-sun: She's my ex, when I started the mafia she wanted control of it, so I got rid of her. Then she started her own gang, and has been trying to kill me ever since then.

Featherwind: That just makes me hate her more. *turns arm into chainsaw*

Ice-sun: She doesn't know how hard it is to run a successful mafia.

Featherwind: I'm sure. Can I maim her? *gestures to chainsaw arm*

Mint-chip: She's long gone.

Featherwind: Okay. *turns arm back to normal and hugs Ice-sun* I really don't like her.

Dawnleg: Anyway, truth for Minato and Kushina, what do you think of Hinata as your daughter-in-law?

Featherwind: *bows* Hello.

Kushina: Well, I think she's a very sweet girl. I like her.

Minato: I agree. She's a very nice girl.

Featherwind: Okay. Choza, how sad were you when you learned of Shikaku and Inoichi's deaths? You know, since you three made up the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Choza: I was very sad. I really miss them.

Dawnleg: And Al, you need to steal Winry's wrench.

Al: NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Featherwind: How about this? I help you steal the wrench. Would that make you feel better?

Dawnleg: Do you like being able to eat non-liquid food items? _I'm so sorry Al!_

Featherwind: Dawnleg, I'll help him. That way he won't get totally maimed.

Mint-chip: *walks into the room nomming on waffles* What's going on?

Toby: Waffles?

Mint-chip: Yes, Toby. Waffles.

Featherwind: Can I has de waffles?

Mint-chip: I still have a couple waffles in the toaster.

Featherwind and Toby: *look at each other and race into the kitchen*

Featherwind: THE WAFFLES WILL BE MINEEEEEEEEE!

Toby: I WILL HAVE THE WAFFLES!

Featherwind: *noms waffles* HA!

Toby: *sadness*

Featherwind: *sighs and gives Toby waffles*

Toby: YASSSSSS!

Featherwind: *laughs* Yes, Toby.

Trenderman: Nobody is wearing crocs right?

Featherwind: Don't think so.

Dark-moon: *comes out of the closet* I AM!

Featherwind: Your funeral.

Trenderman: *starts yelling at Dark-moon*

-ten minutes later-

Featherwind: *sighs and leaves*

Trenderman: *still yelling at Dark-moon*

Dark-moon: Piss off! Fuckin' fashionista.

Featherwind: *yells from the other room* YOUR FUNERAL!

Slenderman: TRENDER! Stop screaming at that child!

Featherwind: *re-enters* Thanks . He was getting annoying...

Slenderman: You're welcome.

Featherwind: Imma go make some more waffles. *goes into the kitchen*

Clockwork: *lounging on the couch* Hey Minty, could you get me a soda?

Featherwind: *comes back in nomming on waffles and sits down*

Mint-chip: Why should I?

Clockwork: Because I'm too lazy to get up, and you're my partner.

Mint-chip: Since when am I your partner?

Featherwind: Since a while ago.

Clockwork: *pulls out a piece of paper* Since you signed this contract.

Featherwind: That being a while ago. Trust me, you're not alone. *shudders in disgust at something and scoots away from BEN*

Mint-chip: Fine, I'll get you a soda. *gets a soda and gives it to Clockwork* Happy?

Clockwork: Yes, thank you.

Featherwind: *gives Toby the rest of the waffles*

Jeff: Dawnleg, let's go kill something.

Dawnleg: YES! THANK YOU! *bolts* You going to kill something or not slow-poke?

Jeff: *runs after Dawnleg* WAIT UP!

All: *facepalm* Only those two…

Random person: Hey! Those kids killed my stalker! They're heroes! I could smell the rape from my stalker!

Mint-chip: God dammit. I wish my partner was Jeff.

Clockwork: HEY!

Dawnleg: *walks in* That was fun. Lets do it again.

Jeff: Yeah.

Mint-chip: I hate you people.

Dawnleg: I'm sure we could force Clockwork to come with us next time so that you could go. Double points for killing a stalker. *high fives Jeff*

Clockwork: Eh.

Mint-chip: Trust me, you're gonna get off your ass and do something active.

Clockwork: Like eating?

Mint-chip: *facepalms and sighs* I fucking hate you.

Dawnleg: She has a point. You have to move your jaw, and your stomach is working so hard that it can't even keep up with your mouth to dissolve your food into pieces small enough to absorb energy from.

Jeff: *comes up from the basement* LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND! *holds up chinese fireworks* **(A/N: Shit is about to go down)**

Mint-chip: *goes down to the basement* HOLY CRAP! THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF DOWN HERE!

Dawnleg: I dump all of my dangerous and hazardous shit down there. I only go down if I have to kill someone.

Mint-chip: *walks back up carrying a hunting rifle and a box of ammo* HAHA!

Dawnleg: _SHIT! _*tries to hide from view of Jeff but fails*

Mint-chip: Don't worry, my grandpa gave me gun safety lessons!

Dawnleg: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE ARE SURROUNDED BY KILLERS! NAMELY JEFF!

Mint-chip: Oh yeah…

Dawnleg: Now that were all screwed… might as well commit suicide.

Mint-chip: *runs like hell* DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!

Jeff: With what? The chinese fireworks that we have?

Dawnleg: Don't say it out loud dude! You know those are illegal in America!

Mint-chip: *runs back into the basement and puts the gun and ammo away* SHIT! *runs back upstairs*

Jeff: *aims chinese firework at a rapist* FIRE IN THE HOLE! *lights firework* **(A/N: We salute you South Carolina)**

Rapist: HOLY SH-

Firework: *flies right into the rapist's crotch*

Rapist: NOOO! MY FAMILY JEWELS! *explodes into millions of pieces*

Random almost-rape-victim: They saved me from being raped! We salute you South Carolinians!

Dawnleg: Not from South Carolina! Pahk the cah in hahvahd yahd! **(A/N: If you don't get it, we mean Boston. The Bay State. Do you like clam chowder? YOU BETTER! THAT SHIT'S DELICIOUS!****)**


	13. Chapter 13 part one

Mint-chip: *playing GTA V upstairs*

Dawnleg: KILL THE PROSTITUTE!

Mint-chip: *shoots up the strip club in the game* DIE YOU WHORES!

Dawnleg: I dare you to gently brush the cop car.

Mint-chip: *rams into a cop car in the game*

Cops in-game: KILL HIM! *proceed to shoot Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *dies in the game* SHIT! *turns off the system* I feel like we should do more truths and dares.

Dawnleg: 7 HOURS IN HEAVEN! YOU AND CLOCKWORK! NOW! *shoves them into the 'special' closet*

Mint-chip: HEY MAN WHAT THE FUCK?!

Dawnleg: You gave Jeff chinese fireworks. This is your punishment.

Mint-chip: I hate you people! I already got Miku pregnant, and I don't want to go through that experience again!

Dawnleg: She's too lazy to do anything anyway.

Clockwork: HEY, I'M NOT LAZY… I'M… PEREZOSA! SOME SPANISH GUY TOLD ME THAT!

Mint-chip: That means lazy in Spanish, dumbass.

Clockwork: Fuck you too! *sees a big red button and presses it*

Mint-chip: Really?!

Clockwork: It didn't do anything!

Dawnleg: I can smell Minty's annoyance through telepathy. *_What's got you in a twist?*_

Mint-chip: _*Clockwork randomly pressed a big red button.*_

Dawnleg: *_That's for soundproofing. If you double tap it a panel comes up. the blue one brings up a bed. For….things. Like sleeping. Or you know….. stuff*_

Mint-chip: *double-taps the button* _*what does the yellow one do?*_

Clockwork: Dafuq you doing?

Dawnleg: *_press it and see_*

Mint-chip: I'm going to regret this. *presses the blue button and then the yellow button*

Clockwork: Can you smell chocolate? And where'd the bed come from?

Dawnleg: *_I sense you pressed it. It releases a bunch of airborne sex-drive stimulants. Such as chocolate*_

Mint-chip: FUCK YOU DAWNLEG! God dammit!

Clockwork: Too lazy to do shit. *passes out*

Mint-chip: *pokes Clockwork with a long stick* Is she dead? I hope so.

Dawnleg: *_If she is dead, the body will start releasing some NASTY smelling gasses within 10 minutes. So you'll know. By the way, you're stuck there for 7 hours*_

Mint-chip: *pokes her again*

Clockwork: *suddenly wakes up* WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?!

Mint-chip: Good, you're not dead.

Clockwork: *jumps up* What's happening?

Mint-chip: We're locked in this closet for seven hours, and there are airborne sex drugs floating around.

Clockwork: Wow... We're screwed, both physically and figuratively.

Featherwind: _*Yup!*_

-outside the room-

Featherwind: *sitting as far away from BEN as possible*

Ice-sun and EJ: *walk in with blood all over them*

Featherwind: Hey.

Ice-sun: Hello.

EJ: *nomming on kidneys*

Featherwind: *goes and gets strawberry waffles* Best. Waffles. EVER!

*very faintly heard* LET US OUT GOD DAMNIT!

Featherwind: I feel guilty. *looks down ashamed*

-back in the room-

Mint-chip: *smashing on the door* LET US OUT! *turns around and leans up against the door* Great… JUST FUCKIN' AMAZING!

Clockwork: Why do you say that?

Mint-chip: We're stuck in here for seven hours, I'm claustrophobic, and worst of all, if I try to sleep in the bed, you're probably going to try to SCREW me in my SLEEP.

Clockwork: You know that I wouldn't do that, you would kill me if I even tried.

Mint-chip: Anything can happen when airborne sex drugs are involved.

Featherwind: _*I'm sorry*_

Mint-chip: If you try ANYTHING while I sleep, you're dead. *lays down on the bed and goes to sleep*

Clockwork: Shit. I wanted to sleep.

Mint-chip: Fuck you teacher! I hate your class!

Clockwork: And he talks in his sleep.

Mint-chip: *gets up and walks into a wall*

Clockwork: And he sleepwalks.

Mint-chip: *wakes up* What?

Clockwork: What were you dreaming about?

Mint-chip: Nothing… School.

-outside the room-

Ice-sun: Where's Minty?

Featherwind: In the "special" closet with Clockwork. Dawnleg's idea, not mine. He pressed all of the buttons too… I feel so guilty. *looks down*

Ice-sun: You shouldn't, Dawnleg should. Then again…

Featherwind: You're not helping.

Ice-sun: He used to have a HUGE crush on her back in the day.

Featherwind: *deadpans* He has a child. *scoots farther away from BEN*

BEN: Why are you so scared of me? I'm only your partner.

Featherwind: I'm not scared of YOU. I'm scared of the fact that you're always perving on me! And flirting with me… I could go on and on.

BEN: Good point.

Featherwind: Yeah.

Ice-sun: BEN, why can't you be like Minty? Who's completely professional with his partner.

-back in the room-

Clockwork: What do we do now?

Mint-chip: I don't know, wait it out?

Clockwork: That's boring.

Mint-chip: What do you suggest we do?

Clockwork: I don't know… Something more fun than just waiting seven hours.

Mint-chip: We're waiting seven hours.

-outside the room, seven hours later-

Featherwind: *cautiously opens the door*

Mint-chip: *asleep on the bed*

Featherwind: *completely opens door*

Clockwork: *towering over him and looks at Featherwind* Oh hi. *runs out of the room*

Dawnleg: AY YO MINTY! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO STAY IN THERE FOR ANOTHER SEVEN HOURS! *throws a pineapple at Mint-chip*

Featherwind: *falls backwards from having Dawnleg yelling in her ear* MEEP!

Mint-chip: *wakes up, makes gibberish a language and runs out of the room* DON'T KEEP ME IN THERE!

Dawnleg: That's right. You listen to me. *helps Featherwind up*

Clockwork: *lounging on the couch… AGAIN*

Featherwind: Thanks Leggy. Okay, more truths and/or dares! Anyone got any?

Mint-chip: I have one.

Featherwind: What?

Mint-chip: Jeff and Dawnleg in the closet NOW!

Featherwind: *facepalms* Imma get waffles. *leaves*

Mint-chip and Clockwork: *push Jeff and Dawnleg into the "special" closet and lock the door*

Featherwind: *comes back in with strawberry waffles* Hey BEN, bet I can beat you in a Pokémon battle.

Ice-sun: I have one for you two.

Featherwind: *glares at Ice-sun* If it's bad, you die.

Ice-sun: You and BEN have to get as close to each other as possible, the first person who touches the other one has to answer a truth.

Featherwind: Wow. Targeting a girl with ADHD. Fine. Then again, we all have ADHD…

-in the closet-

Dawnleg: Good thing I programmed the damn panel. *double taps red button* Hey Jeff, what do you want to eat? I'm having pineapple.

Jeff: Can I get a salad?

Dawnleg: Caesar or Italian?

Jeff: Caesar.

Dawnleg: Good choice. *hands Jeff a caesar salad* YOU CANNOT BE SAD BECAUSE TURNIPS! *slams turnips on the floor*

Jeff: *chuckles*

-outside the room-

BEN: *touches Featherwind on purpose* Okay, I have to answer a truth now right?

Featherwind: *mutters* You just wanted an excuse to touch me you perv.

Ice-sun: I'll let Featherwind ask you the truth.

Featherwind: Hm… Why are you such a perv?

BEN: I don't know… because I can be.

Featherwind: *facepalm*

Mint-chip: Dare. Ice has to become Featherwind's slave for ten minutes.

Featherwind: *mini celebration*

Ice-sun: WHAT?!

Featherwind: *evil giggle*

Ice-sun: *glares at Mint-chip*

Featherwind: Don't worry. I won't be mean.

Ice-sun: Fine. I'll do what you say.

Featherwind: Hm… How shall I abuse my power first?

Ice-sun: I don't care if you're mean.

Featherwind: Minty? Any ideas?

Mint-chip: Hm… Tell him to… I don't know.

Featherwind: *facepalm* Ya know what… *throws pink fluffy bunny suit at Ice-sun* Go put this on and act like a soldier.

Ice-sun: I'm not acting like a soldier. *goes into the bathroom, puts it on and comes back out*

Featherwind: Then you have to act like Sebas-chan.

Grell: LOVE ME SEBAS-CHAN!

Sebastian: No.

Dawnleg: REJECTION!

Ice-sun: *pissed off* I hate you people… So much.

Featherwind: Sorry. *hugs Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: _Boobies._ **(A/N: He is slightly shorter than Featherwind)**

Featherwind: *lets go of Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *looks at his watch*

Featherwind: You have like five minutes left.

Ice-sun: I have to be at work in like ten minutes.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Of course you do.

Ice-sun: I'm gonna change then leave. *goes into the bathroom, changes, walks back out and leaves* BYE! *gets into a black car that is parked out front*

Featherwind: Bye!

EJ: I hate it when he has to work.

LJ: *noms on candy* CANDY!

Featherwind: *sighs* Yes, LJ. Candy.

Mint-chip: *nomming on chocolate chip pancakes with nutella on them*

Featherwind: PANCAKES ARE EVIL! AND SO IS NUTELLA! *hisses*

Mint-chip: I like pancakes. And nutella.

Dawnleg: *_I know you're allergic but that does not justify calling it evil!*_

Featherwind: *pouts in the corner*

-seven hours later-

Mint-chip: *opens the door to the closet* COME ON OUT!

Dawnleg: Avocados make a great addition to ceasar salad.

Jeff: That they do.

Mint-chip: Okay, you can stay in there for another seven hours.

Dawnleg: *grabs the collar of Mint-chip's shirt* You will die. *releases Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *grows kagune* Bring it.

Dawnleg: *#nutshot*

Mint-chip: *unphased* BALLS OF STEEL!

Dawnleg: Dafuq? *bites his hand*

Featherwind: NO FIGHTING!

Dawnleg: Sebastian! He killed a kitten!

Mint-chip: I did not.

Featherwind: NO HE DIDN'T! Don't make me release the Toby.

Liu: *punches Mint-chip in the face* Get it together Minty.

Mint-chip: *kagune disappears* Fine.

Clockwork: Good Minty! *pats Mint-chip on the head*

Mint-chip: Stahp.

Featherwind: *pats Mint-chip on the head*

Mint-chip: Stahp.

Featherwind: *pouts* Fine. Hi Liu!

Liu: Hello. *ruffles Mint-chip's hair*

Mint-chip: *sighs* Really, Liu?

Featherwind: How come he gets to do that?

Mint-chip: He's my cousin.

Featherwind: Ah…

Jeff: I would kill you Minty… But you're my cousin, so I'll show you mercy.

Featherwind: *sarcasm* So generous.

Jeff: Bitch. I hope that BEN keeps creeping on you.

Featherwind: *growls* You seriously bug me sometimes.

Leadtail: *walks in* Who called my sister a bitch?

Featherwind: *points at Jeff*

Leadtail: Oh hello Jeff. I can't hurt him, he's a good friend.

Featherwind: Eh. *goes to eat waffles* WAFFLES!

Toby: *follows Featherwind*

Featherwind and Toby: *nom waffles*

Dark-moon: *walks in looking at the photos on his camera*

Featherwind: *from the kitchen* CREEPER! *continues to nom waffles*

Dark-moon: Hey Minty, I got the pictures back.

Liu: *facepalms* You always have been a creep.

Featherwind: My thoughts exactly.

Jeff: You never really get used to it.

Featherwind: He had a picture of me. That's just weird.

Dark-moon: I also have some NEW photos.

Featherwind: *throws frozen waffle at Dark-moon's head*

Dark-moon: *catches waffle* Jeff come look at this one. My friend took it.

Jeff: *looks at the picture and starts laughing*

Featherwind: Dare I even ask?

Jeff: Jane! Dark's friend took a picture of you in your feeble attempts to track me down!

Featherwind: That's still weird.

Jane: *smashes the camera*

Featherwind: YES!

Dark-moon: THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY! Jeff give me a knife.

Jeff: Gladly. *gives Dark-moon a knife*

Featherwind: NO KILLING!

Dark-moon: *throws the knife at Jane*

Jane: *dodges out of the way*

Dark-moon: *leaves*

Featherwind: *shrugs and makes more waffles* We have a dare for Jeff and Jane. One of you has to stay perfectly still for one minute while the other tries to get them to move by any means necessary.

Jeff: I don't want to stay still.

Featherwind: Jane, you're standing still.

Jane: Shit.

Featherwind: Not my idea. Blame Minty. *noms waffles*

Jane: *stands still*

Featherwind: Ya know, what I'm about to say won't count, but we're technically always moving.

Jeff: *poking Jane*

Featherwind: You're kind of acting like Toby! No offence, Toby.

Jeff: *kicks Jane in the chest*

Jane: *staggers back*

Featherwind: Jeff wins.

Jane: That's no fair!

Featherwind: I said "any means necessary".

Jeff: HA!

Jane: Fuck you Jeff!

Featherwind: (-_-)

Mint-chip: I WANNA KILL SOMETHING!

Featherwind: *facepalm* No.

Mint-chip: *pulls out his pistol* I'm going to go hunting. *walks into the woods*

Everyone: *hears a gunshot*

Mint-chip: *walks back into the house holding a dead pigeon* WOOHOO!

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Mint-chip: *throws the pigeon across the street*

Dawnleg: I could've ate that!

Featherwind: I've lost my appetite. *gives Toby waffles*

Ice-sun: *walks in* Nice kill Minty. I approve.

Mint-chip: Thanks bro.

Featherwind: *deadpans* Don't encourage him. By the way, if you're twins, then which one of you is older? I mean, one of you had to be born before the other.

Mint-chip: I am.

Featherwind: Okay. Any more truths or dares?

Martha: *walks in* Hello!

Leadtail: *attacks Martha but gets pushed back*

Featherwind: No. Bad Leadtail. *squirt bottle magically appears and squirts Leadtail in the face*

Michael: *gets thrown into the room* You motherfucker!

Joshua: *walks into the room with a a and a trenchcoat covering his whole body*

Featherwind: *facepalms* I'm just gonna… Yeah… *walks away*

Michael: *bites Leadtail*

Leadtail: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Michael: It won't kill you and it won't turn you. Quit complaining. *spits acid into Joshua's eyes and stomps on the ground*

Featherwind: *runs back in* YOU DID NOT JUST BITE MY BROTHER!

Joshua and Martha: *go flying*

Michael: It didn't kill him and it won't turn him. Why does it matter?

Featherwind: IT MATTERS BECAUSE YOU BIT MY BROTHER!

Dawnleg: HE KILLED MY MOTHER! WE MUST DESTROY JOSHUA!

Michael: Not yet… Revenge protocol states that you must lay low after an attack.

Dawnleg: (-_-) Really? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

Featherwind: (XD)

Michael: Well, it seems like vampires aren't welcome here, so I'll take my leave. *starts to walk to the door*

Featherwind: You can stay, just no biting.

Michael: Okay.

Featherwind: *noms waffles*

Michael: *sits on the couch next to Clockwork and drinks from a bottle of blood*

Clockwork: Is that blood?

Michael: *sarcasm* No, it's kool-aid.

Clockwork: Dick.

Featherwind: Hey BEN, I bet I can beat you in a game.

BEN: Try me.

Featherwind: Pokémon battle. Now. *takes out 3DS*

BEN: *also takes out 3DS*

Featherwind: Little heads up, I've never lost a battle. EVER. Not even against Silver or Red.

BEN: I've never lost a battle either.

Featherwind: This will be interesting. *begins battle*

-after the battle-

Featherwind: YES!

BEN: *emo corner* I wish that I had never drowned…

Featherwind: Oh don't go all Crona's poem on us. And besides, I kind of had an advantage. I know the type weaknesses and use them to the best of my ability. That, and I am technically a Pokémon...

BEN: *still in the emo corner, silent*

Featherwind: *sighs* How about we play LOZ?

BEN: *emo corner* Nah.

Featherwind: I've broken BEN… Oh well! Who wants waffles? *goes into the kitchen*

Michael: *hands start to glow*

BEN: *gets out of the emo corner and sits on the couch*

EJ: *also sits on the couch*

Michael: *gets up and his hands stop glowing*

Mint-chip: BEN! I have a dare for you!

Featherwind: *comes back in nomming waffles* This should be good.

Mint-chip: You have to prank call someone as Nick from Hershey's chocolate, have a weird conversation about a new product that you make up, and at the end you have to scream PENIS then hang up.

Featherwind: *laughing hysterically*

BEN: Really?!

Mint-chip: *hands BEN a phone* Go.

BEN: *calls someone* Hello, this is Nick from Hershey's chocolate. We wanted to extend a personal invitation for you to taste test our new candy.

Person: Cool, what's it called?

BEN: It's called piece of manhood. Will you accept our invitation?

Person: Ummm… Sure…

BEN: By the way… it's shaped like a PENIS! *hangs up*

Featherwind: *passed out from laughing so much*

Mint-chip: *laughing hysterically*

BEN: He totally bought that. Ice, let's take Featherwind up to her room.

Ice-sun and BEN: *pick up Featherwind, bring her to her room and put her on her bed*

Featherwind: *wakes up as soon as she hits the bed* Huh? *looks around, sees her closet is open and quickly closes it* Heh.

Ice-sun: Why did you close your closet so fast?

BEN: *chuckles and opens the closet*

Featherwind: NO! *closes closet* No.

BEN: Why?

Featherwind: *lies* No reason…

BEN: I know when you're lying.

Featherwind: *growls* Fine. Ya know how sometimes I'll just randomly disappear?

Ice-sun: Yeah.

Featherwind: Well… There's your answer.

Ice-sun: *opens a wormhole* I can do that.

Featherwind: *facepalms* It takes me to my home. AKA an abandoned mansion in the Hoenn region.

Ice-sun: This takes me to my many houses within the world.

Featherwind: *gestures to portal* Different world.

Ice-sun: Oh yeah, I think that I bought a house in that same region too. I'll check! *walks through the wormhole and puts his head back through the wormhole* Check it out! *goes back through the wormhole*

Featherwind: *sighs* Fine. *follows Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: I haven't furnished it yet though. I just bought it last month. They were going to destroy it, that would've been such a shame. I mean, look at the architecture!

Featherwind: T-This… This is my home…

Ice-sun: Oh… Well I did you a favor.

Featherwind: Y-Yeah. *looks around* It's not as dark anymore.

Ice-sun: Yeah, I redid the landscape. I was going to furnish the inside soon.

Featherwind: It's nice. *smiles* This is where I was hatched.

Ice-sun: That's cool.

Featherwind: Thanks for saving this place.

Ice-sun: No problem. Should I furnish the inside soon?

Featherwind: Yeah.

Ice-sun: Okay! *opens another wormhole*

Featherwind: There's a portal upstairs ya know. This is where my closet leads.

Ice-sun: It's alright, I can just take this. *jumps into the wormhole and lands in Featherwind's room*

Featherwind: Eh. *follows Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *hears everyone chanting "fight" and runs downstairs*

Featherwind: *falls out of the wormhole* Oof! *hears everyone downstairs and walks down*

Mint-chip: *fighting Michael*

Featherwind: *facepalms, turns around halfway down the stairs and walks back upstairs* Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

Ice-sun: *walks in between them* Break it up!

Michael: This son of a bitch tried to kill my sister!

Featherwind: *yells from her room* THAT DOES NOT WARRANT YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!

Mint-chip: Exactly.

Featherwind: YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER!

Michael: Exactly.

Featherwind: YOU TWO ARE BAKAS!

Michael and Mint-chip: NO I'M NOT!

Featherwind: YES YOU ARE!

BEN: *snaps his fingers and the lights turn off*

Featherwind: *facepalms and comes downstairs* Really BEN?

BEN: Yes. Really.

Featherwind: Turn the lights back on. It feels like you're going to rape someone.

BEN: *snaps his fingers, the lights turn back on and he is right behind Featherwind*

Featherwind: *doesn't turn around* BEN, go away.

BEN: *snaps his fingers again and the lights go off*

Featherwind: *facepalms* Why? Just why? And can you please back away?

BEN: *snaps and the TV turns on*

Ice-sun: *grabs BEN by the neck and throws him across the room*

Featherwind: I'm actually curious as to what he was going to do…

Ice-sun: *puts him back behind Featherwind* Now he can do what he was going to do.

Featherwind: *facepalms*

BEN: I'm not going to do it now. *snaps and the lights turn back on*

Mint-chip: *grins evilly/insanely* I have a dare.

Ice-sun: Oh no.

Featherwind: Meep.

Mint-chip: *chuckles* I think that you'll like this one, Ice. You and Featherwind. Into the closet you go! *pushes Featherwind and Ice-sun into the "special" closet* Have fun! *closes the door and locks it*

Featherwind: EEP! *falls on her face*

Mint-chip: *opens the door* Someone wants to join you two. *throws BEN into the room and locks the door*

Featherwind: *lifts her head up, facefloors, then gets up*

BEN: FUCK YOU MINTY, I WAS JOKING!

Featherwind: *facewalls and groans*

Mint-chip: *grabs BEN and takes him out*

BEN: YES!

Featherwind: *facewalls and accidentally hits the red button*

Ice-sun: *double-taps the red button and, out of curiosity, hits the yellow button, the blue button and the green button*

Featherwind: *hits Ice-sun on the back of his head* Baka.

Ice-sun: So there's a bed and a water fountain now… Odd.

Featherwind: *facepalms* That would be what the blue and green buttons do. You're forgetting that you hit the yellow one.

Ice-sun: Well, I do smell chocolate. It smells absolutely repulsive.

Featherwind: It's supposed to be airborne… *trails off* Oh gods.

Ice-sun: Eh. I'm going to get some water. *drinks from the water fountain*

Featherwind: BAKA!

Ice-sun: WHAT?! I WAS THIRSTY!

Featherwind: *facepalms* That's weird water.

Ice-sun: You try it! It tastes good!

Featherwind: NO! It has dissolved sex drugs in it! And the yellow button, well… Guess what that does.

Ice-sun: Oh shit… Chain me to the radiator, because I don't want to hurt anyone.

Featherwind: *confused face* Huh?

Ice-sun: *sighs* Do you want to get screwed?

Featherwind: Brain says no, body says yes. GAH! I'M SO CONFUSED! *inner conflict*

Ice-sun: I always go with my instincts. Which usually means my body.

Featherwind: Well I prefer logic. But when my body wants something, it usually wins… *inner conflict gets more intense* **(A/N: INNER SAKURA!)**

Ice-sun: Well, what should we do?

Featherwind: How should I know? *flops onto the bed and stares at the ceiling*

Ice-sun: *sits on the bed next to Featherwind* If we both want to… What am I saying?

Featherwind: I can answer that. You're saying you want to screw me.

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: Did I get it right?

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: Yup. I got it right.

Ice-sun: *turns away and smiles insanely*

Featherwind: Aaaaand now I'm scared. *scoots away and hits the headboard*

Ice-sun: *stops smiling* Do you want to? I mean, if you don't that's fine.

Featherwind: *inner conflict resumes* You confused my body again.

Ice-sun: *pins Featherwind against the bed* I'm serious, it's a yes or no question.

Featherwind: Y-Yes?

Ice-sun: *smirks* Okay.

-outside the room-

Mint-chip: *faintly heard a moan* Knew it. That'll be twenty bucks, BEN.

BEN: Fine. *gives Mint-chip a twenty dollar bill*

Mint-chip: *sees Clockwork lounging on the couch* CLOCKY, GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING!

Clockwork: Like eat?

Mint-chip: EXERCISE DAMMIT!

Clockwork: Hm… Nah.

Mint-chip: Liu, get her feet. *grabs Clockwork's arms*

Liu: *grabs her feet*

Both: *throw her off the couch*

Clockwork: HEY! Fine. I'll do something. *gets off of the ground and walks back to the couch* There. Happy?

Mint-chip: Liu, let's carry her outside. *grabs her arms*

Liu: *grabs her feet*

Both: *carry her outside and drop her*

Clockwork: *tries to go back inside*

Mint-chip: *grabs Clockwork* We're going to a coffee shop.

Clockwork: NOOOOOOO! *tries to escape*

Mint-chip: *grows kagune and starts carrying Clockwork with it*

Clockwork: *still struggling*

Liu: It's right there, Clock.*points across the street to the coffee shop*

Clockwork: I AIN'T A BASIC WHITE GIRL! I HATE COFFEE! *still struggling*

Mint-chip: I don't care. I like coffee, and you need some fresh air.

Clockwork: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Liu: Yes. You will get something… And you will like it.

Clockwork: Fine! I'll get a hot chocolate. If it were a mexican place, I would be a lot happier.

Mint-chip: *whispers* You kind of ARE a basic white girl.

Clockwork: OH HELL NO!

Mint-chip: Famous last words.

Clockwork: *tries to hit Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *holds her farther away* Fine, we can go back inside. Basic white girl.

Liu: Stop calling her that.

Clockwork: *keeps trying to hit Mint-chip and now tries to bite him*

Mint-chip: Do I look like a Chipotle to you? I don't taste good.

Clockwork: *growls* Your time will be up soon!

Mint-chip: WRONG! Remember when we made that suicide pact?

Clockwork: God damnit.

Mint-chip: If you kill me, you will commit suicide within five days.

Clockwork: I really hate you sometimes, you know.

Mint-chip: I know.

Clockwork: *growls*

Mint-chip: *walks inside and puts Clockwork down*

-seven hours later-  
>Mint-chip: *knocks on the door to the closet* You guys done in there?!<p>

Closet: *no reply*

BEN: *barges through the door*

Ice-sun and Featherwind: *asleep on the bed*

Mint-chip: *walks in* HEY! *claps his hands* WAKE UP!

Featherwind: *wakes up* AHH!

Ice-sun: *wakes up* WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

Michael: *getting creeped on by Clockwork*

Clockwork: NOTICE ME SENPAI!

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Michael: Dafuq?

Clockwork: (O[]O) SENPAI NOTICED ME! *jumps on Michael*

Michael: *turns into a swarm of bats and flies out from under Clockwork* Shit, I accidently seduced her.

Featherwind: You can do that?

Michael: Yeah, what would you expect from a vampire?

Featherwind: Still. That's weird…

Clockwork: *chasing Michael* LOVE ME!

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Michael: *turns invisible*

Featherwind: *facepillows*

Clockwork: Where'd he go?

Featherwind: *muffled by pillows* How should we know?

Michael: *turns into a swarm of bats and flies out the window*

Clockwork: Aww…

Featherwind: *gets up and goes into the kitchen* I haven't eaten in seven hours. I'm getting waffles.

Michael: *sneaks back in*

Clockwork: Hey Michael.

Michael: *turns invisible*

Featherwind: *comes back in nomming waffles*

Ice-sun: I have to get to work. *leaves*

Featherwind: I challenge BEN to a video game competition.

BEN: Can we have teams?

Featherwind: Why? Afraid I'll beat you again?

BEN: No, I'm afraid that I'll beat you so badly that you'll start crying.

Featherwind: Says the guy who went into an emo corner after I won ONE Pokémon battle against him. Fine. We can have teams. I CALL MINTY ON MY TEAM!

Mint-chip: *walks behind Featherwind* I'm better than BEN at Call of Duty, we've already established that.

BEN: RED GET OVER HERE!

Glitchy Red: *walks behind BEN*

Featherwind: Silver.

Lost Silver: *floats behind Featherwind*

BEN: .

: *runs behind BEN*

Featherwind: Tails Doll.

Tails Doll: *floats behind Featherwind*

BEN: Jeff.

Jeff: *walks behind BEN* I can take Minty in COD.

BEN: That's all the teammates we get.

Featherwind: Fine.

BEN: First is COD. *pushes Jeff*

Featherwind: *pushes Mint-chip* Go.

-after the COD 1v1-

Mint-chip: *wins* YES!

Featherwind: *jumping up and down clapping* YAS!

Jeff: Eh… Whatever.

Featherwind: Next up… Pokémon battle! Good luck Silvy!

BEN: You're up Red.

-after the battle-

Red: *wins* Cool.

Featherwind: *glooms*

BEN: *high fives Red*

Silver: *rolling around on the floor, covered in sadness water*

Featherwind: *hugs Silver*

BEN: Now for Sonic. Make me proud Sonic.

Featherwind: GO TAILS! *pom-poms come out of nowhere*

-after the game of Sonic-

: *wins*

BEN: YES!

Featherwind: *more gloom* Well now you have to face me in LOZ.

BEN: This should be easy.

-after the game of LOZ-

Featherwind: *wins* YES! *runs in circles* VICTORY SCREECH! WAAAAAAAAAFFLES!

BEN: *emo corner*

Mint-chip: So it's a draw.

Featherwind: *stops running* Oh yeah…

Mint-chip: *takes out his phone, puts headphones on and starts listening to music*

Featherwind: *creepy giggle* I have a tie-breaker idea…

BEN: What is it?

Featherwind: Waffle eating contest!

BEN: NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!

Featherwind: B-B-B-B-But… *cries* WAFFLES!

BEN: Don't care!

Featherwind: *pouts* Fine. *starts humming* OH! IDEA! AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WAFFLES!

BEN: What?

Featherwind: SINGING CONTEST!

Mint-chip: NO! I HATE SINGING!

Featherwind: Awwwww. You don't have to sing! We would choose the best singer from each team!

Mint-chip: I probably am the best singer on our team.

Featherwind: Wanna bet?

Mint-chip: I don't bet.

Featherwind: *facepalms* It's an expression.

Mint-chip: I don't give a shit.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Is anyone on our team besides Minty willing to sing?

Both: No.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Aaaand that leaves me.

Mint-chip: Make it a song that has good lyrics.

Featherwind: So who's singing?

BEN: Not me.

Red and Sonic: Nope.

Jeff: I don't want to.

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Michael: *stretches and accidently turns Smile dog into a human*

Smile Dog: *in a red hoodie, black pants and he still has his collar on* What just happened? *stands up and looks down* WHAT THE HELL?!

Michael: Sorry! I'm still practicing that spell! It'll wear off in a couple hours.

Smile: I don't want it to wear off. I can do anything I want!

Mint-chip: Not gonna lie, Smile, but you're lookin' kinda emo.

Michael: I can also give humanoids glamours… If you want to know what you would look like as a human. I also have a lot of little devices that let you switch your glamour on and off. I made them myself.

Ice-sun: *walks in* Who would want a glamour unless you were going undercover?

BEN: I WANNA TRY IT!

Michael: Okay! Geez. *gives BEN one of the devices*

BEN: *flips the switch and his appearance changes completely* WOAH! *now has a green beanie, red eyes, a green legend of zelda T-shirt and sweatpants*

Michael: I was actually thinking of making my own shop and selling these things.

Trenderman: BOY! YOU ARE A FASHION GENIUS!

Jeff: Let me try this thing. *grabs one of the devices, flips the switch and goes to a mirror* I look weird. *has the same clothes but has normal skin and doesn't have a smile carved into his face*

Smile: *scratches behind his ears* Jeff, I wanna go outside.

Jeff: I don't.

Smile: Why not?

Jeff: The fangirls man! There's a scary amount of them.

Smile: No one will recognize you though.

Jeff: Good point. Let's go.

Jeff and Smile: *go outside*

Jeff: *puts the glamour device in his pocket and accidentally flips the switch* Shit.

Random Jeff the Killer Fangirl: Oh my god, that's Jeff the Killer! *starts chasing Jeff* LOVE ME!

Smile: *facepalms*

Jeff: *starts running from the swarm of fangirls that are surrounding him* SMILE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!

Fangirl: MAKE ME HAVE BABIES JEFFY!

Another Fangirl: MARRY ME!

Smile: I see why he didn't want to go outside now.

Jeff: *turns into an alleyway and hides*

Fangirls: *run past the alleyway*

Jeff: *turns on the glamour device and walks towards Smile casually*

Smile: We can go back inside if you want.

Jeff: Let's go for a walk in the OTHER direction.

Featherwind: *appears* Yeah… The fangirls are EVERYWHERE. Quite literally. *points to the fangirls on some random roof*

Jeff: I wish that I could just dump all of my fangirl troubles on someone else.

Featherwind: Or… You could make them victims.

Jeff: Yeah… That's a good idea… But they would probably grab me before I could even TRY to kill them.

Featherwind: Then dump them on BEN.

Jeff: How though? And he would like all the attention.

Featherwind: EJ?

Jeff: He already has fangirls… Maybe if I could dump them onto Minty or Dark…

Featherwind: OH! IDEA!

Smile: What?

Featherwind: Dump them on Michael!

Jeff: Good idea, they would be attracted to him either way considering the fact that he's a vampire. But how would I do it?

Featherwind: Simple. Throw glitter on him and drag him around. Fangirls love a sparkly vampire! **(A/N: Yup. We STILL make fun of Twilight. It deserves it.)**

Smile: *laughing hysterically*

Jeff: I'm gonna do that right now! *walks inside, showers Michael in glitter and drags him outside*

Michael: What are you doing?

Featherwind: *laughing* Sorry. I told him to! *takes a picture* Blackmail!

Jeff: *throws Michael into the crowd of fangirls*

Michael: WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! *notices all the fangirls swarming around him* Oh shit.

Featherwind: Again, my idea! I feel so proud!

Michael: *tries to run*

Fangirls: *pin Michael down*

Michael: SOMEONE HELP ME! Oh right, I forgot that I could do this. *turns into a swarm of bats and flies on top of a building*

Featherwind: Should we tell him about the fangirls on the roof?

Smile: Nah.

Featherwind: *shrugs* Hey Smile, now that you're human, I bet you could get a girlfriend.

Smile: Maybe if Michael makes it permanent I could. Then again, he did say that he was working on that spell, so it might not wear off.

Featherwind: Eh. I still think you could get one.

Smile: Probably.

Jeff: Yeah, I think you could.

Fangirls: *pin Michael down and start to rip his shirt off*

Michael: GOD DAMNIT! *turns into a swarm of bats, gets up, and bites one of the fangirls* I hate every single one of you. I hope that you all die in a fire somewhere. *jumps off of the building and runs into the house*

Smile: And there he goes.

Featherwind: Tisk tisk.

Smile and Jeff: *walk back inside*

Smile: Can someone scratch behind my ears for me?

Ice-sun: Sure…?

Featherwind: *walks back in and facepalms* Smile, that question's weird now.

Smile: Can someone just do it?!

Mint-chip: *scratches behind Smile's ears*

Smile: *falls to the ground twitching and faints*

Featherwind: *facepalms* Aaaaaand… You hit a pressure point. Good going Minty.

Smile: *wakes up* What happened?

Ice-sun: You fainted.

Smile: *gets up* Oh… Well then.

Michael: *emo corner* The fangirls were going to rape me. I know they were.

Jeff: Yeah, they probably were. *turns off the glamour device*

Michael: *glares at Jeff* You're not helping.

Mint-chip: *grins insanely*

Ice-sun: *also grins insanely* Are you thinking what I'm thinking Minty?

Mint-chip: I think so. *grabs Michael and throws him out with the fangirls*

Ice-sun: *grabs Jeff and throws him outside with the fangirls*

Smile: *growls and runs outside*

Fangirls: JEFF AND VAMPIRE BOY! *start chasing Jeff and Michael*

Smile: *stands in between the fangirls and Michael and Jeff* Stay away from them. *growls*

Fangirls: *back away slowly*

Smile: No one likes to be bothered by fangirls. Spread the word.

Fangirls: *run*

Smile: You guys alright?

Jeff: I'll be fine.

Michael: How do you get used to all this?

Jeff: You never really do.

Smile: Trust me, even Jeff isn't used to it.

Jeff: Yeah, Smile, let's go inside.

Fangirls: *realize that Smile is Smile Dog in human form and start running towards him*

Smile: *growls and barks at them* Stay away from me.

Jeff, Smile and Michael: *go inside*

Michael: Smile, now I shall reward you for saving us.

Smile: What is it?! *starts jumping up and down*

Michael: *summons a female dog and turns her into a human* There you go. A new friend.

Penny: Wat? *has a brown hoodie and brown pants* Where am I? *stands up and looks down* WOAH! I'm human! Now I can do anything I want! *looks at Michael and Smile* Oh hi Mike. *walks over to them* Who's your friend here? *pokes Smile*

Smile: My name is Smile… I was a dog before too.

Penny: Cool! _I like this guy._ I'm Penny.

Mint-chip: I used to have a dog named Penny.

Penny: *looks at Mint-chip and her eyes widen*

Featherwind: *looks from Penny to Mint-chip back to Penny etc. and a little light bulb goes off*

Penny: Y-You're kidding me right?

Mint-chip: Penny?! I thought you were dead.

Penny: Nope. Not dead yet. *looks out the window and sees a squirrel* SQUIRREL! *tries to run outside*

Mint-chip: *grabs Penny's collar* Just like old times, eh?

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Penny: *pouts* Fine.

Smile: *looks out the window* The squirrel is long gone.

Featherwind: There are plenty of squirrels. Don't worry.

Penny: I know. I'm not stupid.

Featherwind: *facepalms* It's an expression! To some extent.

Penny: Geez.

Featherwind: *goes to the kitchen* WAFFLES!

Penny: What's with her and waffles?

Smile: Don't ask.

Featherwind: *comes back in nomming a giant stack of waffles*

Michael: *evil grin*

Featherwind: Meep…

Michael: *chuckles* I have the BEST dare…

Featherwind: Yup. I'm officially scared. Don't care who it's for. I'm just scared.

Michael: I think you'll appreciate this one, Minty. Penny and Smile… Into the closet. *pushes Penny and Smile into the "special" closet*

Featherwind: Word of advice, DO NOT PRESS ANY BUTTONS!

Penny: WHY NOT?! You know, when someone says not to press a big red button… You kinda have to press it.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Bad things will happen to your hormones.

Penny: Eh, screw it. *presses the button*

Smile: Really?

Mint-chip: What does that button do?

Featherwind: *facepalms and walks away*

Mint-chip:Whatever.

-inside the room-

Penny: I'm BORED!

Dawnleg: Try double pressing the red button!

Penny: *double taps the button and presses everything*

Dawnleg: *snickers* YES!

Smile and Penny: What?

Dawnleg: HORMONES!

Penny: Shit. I smell chocolate. That stuffs disgusting.

Dawnleg: AHAHAHAHAH! YOUR GUNNA BE SCREWED!

Featherwind: YOU REALLY ARE!

Smile: Fuck you guys!

Featherwind: I TOLD YOU!

Penny: *pins Smile against the wall and kisses him*

-outside the room-

Mint-chip: I hope that they didn't press all of the buttons.

Featherwind: They pressed the buttons.

Mint-chip: Of course they did.

-seven hours later-

Dawnleg: *opens the door* Here ya go. *throws pregnancy test at Penny*

Penny: *goes into the bathroom*

Dawnleg: All in favor of preggers? Say I.

All accept Mint-chip, Smile and Ice-sun: I.

Dawnleg: YOU THREE! EXPLAIN!

Mint-chip: Well, it would be shocking for me because she was my dog.

Ice-sun: I don't want there to be another pregnancy.

Smile: I'm not ready to be a father.

Dawnleg: Speaking of which, aren't you overdue, Sakura?

Penny: *walks out*

Dawnleg: WHO! IS! THE! FATHER!?

Penny: No one.

Dawnleg: That's 9 months fewer of craving I g-

Penny: Just kidding! Smile is the father.

Dawnleg: HA! Your a father! *pointing at Smile*

Smile: *facepalms* You were joking about not being pregnant?

Dawnleg: Deal with it. You got 9 months to deal with mood swings, cravings, and cramps.

Mint-chip: Shit… Fuck… God damnit.

Dawnleg: You need to add some word between your swears to make it sound angry. like WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GODDAMN SHIT!?

Mint-chip: *points at Dawnleg* This is your fault.

Dawnleg: What? Me? It WAS Michael's brain-child.

Mint-chip: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM TO PRESS THE GODDAMN BUTTON!

Dawnleg: But I never actually told them to press the YELLOW one, did I?

Mint-chip: I don't care. I will fucking MURDER you!

Dawnleg: Lol. Nope. *jumps onto the ceiling* You can't fit in the vents with your kagune, now can you? *crawls into the vents*

Mint-chip: You know what? I forgot to tell you that I have some more tricks up my sleeve.

Dawnleg: But I know the vent system way better than you. You have no idea where I am now because my voice is echoing around. Bitch.

Featherwind: *facepalms* A puppy is cute and all, buuuut… Yeah. *goes to her room* TELL ME WHEN THE NINE MONTHS IS UP!  
>Mint-chip: *throws a lot of explosive spider drones into the vents*<p>

Spider drones: *spread out through the vents and all simultaneously explode*

Dawnleg: *sitting on the roof* This is a nice place. *hears explosion* DON'T BLOW UP THE GODDAMN HOUSE!

Featherwind: GAH! THERE WAS ONE IN MY ROOM! *coughing* BAD MINTY!

Mint-chip: *runs upstairs, goes into the attic, grabs his shotgun and shoots up at the ceiling*

Featherwind: *facepalms and coughs again*

Ice-sun: It would be effective… Eh who am I kidding.

Featherwind: *runs downstairs* I feel like they were all in my room.

Mint-chip: *climbs up onto the roof*

Dawnleg: Biatch. You think you can catch me? FUCK YOU! *parkour*

Mint-chip: *grabs Dawnleg with his kagune*

Featherwind: *facepalms* The struggle is real people.

Dawnleg: Beech you want me to bite you? *bitch spals Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Betch. *bites Dawnleg in the shoulder*

Dawnleg: *bites his thumb* Bitch what'd I say?

Mint-chip: *holding back tears* Didn't hurt. *heals thumb*

Dawnleg: *still biting* Oh yeah? *bites harder*

Mint-chip: *bites Dawnleg's shoulder so hard that it breaks a bone*

Dawnleg: I will eat it. *bites even harder to the point of breaking bones*

Mint-chip: *smashes Dawnleg into the roof while still holding her and heals his thumb*

Featherwind: (-_-)

Mint-chip: What?

Featherwind: You know what.

Mint-chip: *throws Dawnleg off the roof*

Featherwind: *faceplams, goes into the closet, locks it and presses the blue button* NO ONE DISTURB ME! *takes a nap*

Mint-chip: *goes back inside*

Ice-sun: *opens a wormhole* I'ma go do the inside furnishings. *jumps through the wormhole and lands in the closet* Shit. *opens another wormhole, jumps through it, lands in front of Featherwind's mansion and cracks his knuckles* Time to get to work.

-three hours later-

Ice-sun: *jumps back through the wormhole and lands in the kitchen* I'm done.

Mint-chip: Did you do it on your own?

Ice-sun: Mostly, I had a few others helping me with the huge stuff. But I did most of the work.

Mint-chip: Anyways, I'm gonna go meet up with some old friends. I'll be back. *walks outside, skateboards down the street and gets hit by a car* KARMA! *gets up, gets back on his skateboard and leaves*

Ice-sun: I wonder who he's going to meet.

Featherwind: *comes out of the closet and yawns* What did I miss?

Ice-sun: I did the furnishings on your mansion, and Minty's visiting some "old friends".

Featherwind: Okay.

Mint-chip: *gets hit by another car* DOUBLE KARMA!

Featherwind: *yells* THAT ONE WAS FOR THE EXPLOSIONS IN MY ROOM!

-one hour later-

Mint-chip: *walks back in* Hey guys, I would like you to meet Deathflame and Topic-rush.

Deathflame: *walks in*

Topic-rush: *falls in through the ceiling* HELLO EVERYONE!

Mint-chip: *deadpans* Really?

Deathflame: *silent and expressionless*

Featherwind: *points at Deathflame* I officially like him better.

Topic-rush: REALLY?!

Deathflame: *hits Topic-rush upside the head with a book*

Featherwind: *deadpans* Yes. Really.

Topic-rush: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME FLAME?!

Featherwind: *facepalms* He's oblivious too. *slow claps* Bravo.

Terrance: *runs in* Sup bruh?

Mint-chip: Sup?

Sheila: *appears out of nowhere* Anyone got some kidneys for EJ?

Split: *walks in* Nope.

Laurissa: *runs in* WAFFLES!

Sheila: For the love of god!

Dawnleg: Kidneys and waffles in there. *points to kitchen*

Laurissa and Featherwind: *run into the kitchen* WAFFLES!

Chuck: I like to bathe in the blood of my enemies.

Dawnleg: Blood in the freezer.

Tristen: THAT'S MY LINE!

Yuzuki: *walks in and hits Tristen on the head* B-Baka. *starts reading*

Coleman: *walks in and facepalms* God dammit.

Garnet: SAY ONE MORE THING TRISTEN! I DARE YOU!

Tristen: Hi.

Garnet: I WILL CUT OFF YOUR GENETALS!

Dawnleg: Can I help?

Yuzuki and Featherwind: No.

Garnet: Yes!

Dawnleg and Garnet: *chase Tristen with hedge trimmers*

Coleman: NO ONE IS CUTTING OFF ANY GENETALS! *grabs Garnet*

Featherwind: I like this kid. *points to Coleman* And her. *points to Yuzuki* And she's cool. *points to Laurissa*

Sheila: LET ME HELP YOU CUT OFF HIS BALLS! *chases with chainsaw*

Terrance: *grabs Sheila and starts burning her*

Featherwind: *grabs Terrance* There will be none of that.

Mint-chip: *grabs Dawnleg* RUN TRISTEN!

Tristen: *runs like hell*

Featherwind, Yuzuki and Laurissa: *facepalm*

Mint-chip: I'm going to my room. *goes to his room*

Featherwind: *looks over Yuzuki's shoulder* Whatcha readin?

Mint-chip: Hey there DJ Meow Mix!

All the girls present: *look at Mint-chip like "WTF?!"*

Meow Mix: Put me down please.

Featherwind: *runs over* KITTY!

Meow Mix: As if one human wasn't enough.

Featherwind: *sweatdrops* Sorry. I get like that around animals.

Meow Mix: It's fine. Where's Dawnlizzle?

Featherwind: Do you mean Dawnleg? Why? You liiiiiike her?

Meow Mix: I'm a sentient cat who has a job as a DJ. I like other sentient cats. As friends.

Featherwind: Fair enough. *points to where Dawnleg and others chased Tristen* She went that way.

Meow Mix: Okay. Mintz, get my mix-mobile.

Mint-chip: Sure. *gets a drone with a seat and jet boosters on it*

All the girls present: Dawwwww!

Meow Mix: *gets onto the seat and starts to fly* Don't call me cute. I'm a DJ cat.

Featherwind: Yeah… That's considered cute.

Meow Mix: Eh… *floats to Ice-sun* Hello Ice-sizzle.

Laurissa: *tries to glomp Meow Mix but falls on her face*

Meow Mix: I will not be glomped.

Featherwind: *successfully glomps Meow Mix* HA!

Meow Mix: *sighs* What's your name human?

Featherwind: Featherwind. *grins and lets go of him*

Meow Mix: You have been officially nicknamed "Featherz".

Featherwind: Uhm… Okay?

Meow Mix: *flies back into Mint-chip's room* I'M GONNA TAKE A NAP! *closes the door*

Yuzuki: C-Cute.

Mint-chip: By nap, he means "Sneak out and DJ at parties".

Featherwind: Eh. I agree with Yuzuki. It's cute.

Terrance: I'm more of a dog person.

Featherwind: All animals are created equal.

Mint-chip: Eh.

Laurissa: *glomps Terrance* Hey Terra, hey Terra, hey Terra, hey Terra!

Terrance: *pushes Laurissa off of him* Go away.

Laurissa: *pouts*

Featherwind: *evil grin and glomps Ice-sun* Hey Ice, hey Ice, hey Ice, hey Ice, hey Ice!

Ice-sun: What do you want?

Featherwind: *kisses Ice-sun's cheek and runs like hell*

Chuck: *lounging on the couch*

Clockwork: Chuck, that's my spot.

Chuck: I didn't see your name on it.

Clockwork: Chuck, stahp. It's my spot.

Laurissa: *sneaks up on Chuck and pushes him out of the spot*

Clockwork: Thank you Lauri. *starts lounging on the couch*

Laurissa: *salutes and runs away from Chuck* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

Chuck: THAT AIN'T THE PLAN! *runs after Laurissa*

**A/N: Sorry for the crazy long chapter and for leaving out a dare, but we had to cut this chappy in half.**


	14. Chapter 113 part 2

Laurissa: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *realizes that Chuck has a southern accent* (XD)

Chuck: *tries to mask his accent but fails immediately* MA'AM, YOU SUCK!

Laurissa: YOU CALLED ME MA'AM! YOU RESPECT ME!

Chuck: BITCH!

Laurissa: I'M FROM LOUISIANA! I KNOW THIS STUFF!

Chuck: ALABAMA, BORN AND RAISED!

Laurissa: MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS FROM LOUISIANA TOO!

Chuck: *stops chasing her* _I haven't told anyone yet… Have I?_

Laurissa: *stops running* I WIN! *runs to the kitchen* VICTORY WAFFLES!

Chuck: _Should I tell them? Would they be afraid if I did?_

Featherwind: *hears the phrase "Victory waffles" and runs in* NO! MY WAFFLES!

Chuck: _Fuck it… Everyone I've told is dead, I need to get this guilt off my chest._ Hey Terrance, I need to tell you something.

Terrance: What is it?

Chuck: Did I ever tell you how I'm chronically depressed?

Terrance: No.

Chuck: Well, I am. One day… I tried to take my own life… But when I smashed the car into that tree… *tears up* But instead of me dying, my mother died. I just needed to get that off my chest. Thanks for your time.

Meow Mix: *walks out of Mint-chip's room*

Dawnleg: *hugs Chuck* It's okay.

Sheila and Garnet: *group hug with Dawnleg and Chuck*

Meow Mix: *brings out the Mix-mobile and starts flying on it* Sup Dawnlizzle.

Dawnleg: Not now. *continues hugging Chuck* It's not your fault.

Chuck: *wheezing and coughing* You're… crushing… me!

Dawnleg, Sheila and Garnet: Sorry! *let go*

Chuck: My dad, my brother and that bully are all dead because of me though.

Dawnleg: Where do they live?

Garnet: *leaves*

Sheila: *cries black blood*

Chuck: They're dead, they don't live anywhere anymore. Except for in a coffin.

Dawnleg: Oh. I'm going to dance on their grave. Where are they buried?

Garnet: *returns with three shovels*

Chuck: You aren't going to rob their graves, I won't permit it.

Dawnleg: Put the shovels away. I'm only going to dance on it.

Garnet: *obeys*

Chuck: That's still a no.

Dawnleg: Fine…

Meow Mix: *goes over to Mint-chip and holds out his paw for a high five* High five Mintz!

Mint-chip: *high fives Meow Mix*

Meow Mix: Yeah!

Dawnleg: We forgot something.

Featherwind: Oh?

Dawnleg: DIE! *throws you-know-what at Featherwinds face as hard as possible*

Featherwind: *catches it and goes into the bathroom*

Ice-sun: *comes out through a wormhole* What did I miss?

Dawnleg: Your girlfriend is being tested for you-know-what.

Ice-sun: Shit… Anyways, I'm on the run, and the cops got the rest of the mafia. But that's in LA. They can't possibly get here as fast as I can.

Dawnleg: Into that room. Now. *points at a door*

Ice-sun: *goes into the room*

Dawnleg: When I come out, Ice-sun will no longer exist. His name will be Tropic-pine.

~some time later~

Dawnleg: You see this blue-haired freak? The one who is a few shades darker than Ice? With the purple eyes? This is Tropic-pine.

Tropic-pine: Oh god. I don't like this.

Featherwind: *walks out*

Dawnleg: WHO IS THE FATHER!?

Featherwind: Ice.

Dawnleg: You mean Tropic-pine? *gestures to Tropic-pine*

Featherwind: Never seen him before in my life.

Tropic-pine: I hate that name, and I hate this look. I'm a hateful person now.

Dawnleg: Shuddup. You are a shy introvert. This is Ice, we changed his look cuz he's on the lamb.

Tropic-pine: What did you inject me with while I was in there?

Dawnleg: It will gradually change your hormones to produce the right pigment for this new look. Until it kicks in I'm doing your makeup every morning.

Tropic-pine: I feel different though, kinda like an animal.

Dawnleg: Side effect. Tell me if you have strange cravings. You need injections once a day until your transformation is complete. About a week.

Mint-chip: Hey Tropic, I have an injection that'll make it go faster.

Tropic-pine: Give it to me.

Dawnleg: BAD IDEA! You'll create a hormone imbalance that may or may not result in, but is not restricted to, species change, gender change, chronic diarrhea, asthma, and heart attacks.

Mint-chip: _*It's nothing that bad okay? I may or may not have stolen some pokemon DNA from Stein's lab._

Dawnleg: _*This injection was my own creation, I have no clue how it will react with other chemicals And POKÉMON DNA?! YOU'LL TURN HIM INTO A LICKATONGUE!* _

Mint-chip: _*Not a Lickatongue, it's a lucario! and I modified it to be able to work with ANYTHING!*_

Dawnleg: *_Doesn't matter! The way I created it it will change the person into whoever the sample was from! At least physically anyway, I took some DNA from that stalker we blew up a week ago*_

Mint-chip: _*Maybe it was a Raichu.*_

Dawnleg: *_NO!* *_slaps syringe away*

Mint-chip: Fine, I won't do it.

Dawnleg: Good.

Tropic-pine: I hate this new look. I'm just full of hate now. I feel really different though. I feel so different that it's scary. *starts to scratch himself* I feel like... I don't know what I feel like... I'm just really itchy.

Mint-chip: I was lying about the pokemon stuff by the way. The syringe has water in it. It's the syringe that you gave him that has my modifications. Not only did it have your stuff in it, but it also has the thing that activates the conduit gene.

Tropic-pine: *chuckles* That makes this so much better. What was my power again?

Mint-chip: I remember it being ice. Could be paper though.

Tropic-pine: Open the freezer.

Mint-chip: *opens the freezer and takes out a huge bag of ice* Go.

Tropic-pine: *sucks all the ice into his hand and shoots cold air that turns into ice at the wall* Yup, it's ice. This makes the change so much better. Shouldn't we change Minty's look too? Not his name, just how he looks. Ya know, because the cops could mistake him for me.

Mint-chip: You have a point.

Dawnleg: Let's do it! *drags Mint-chip into the room*

Mint-chip: I DID NOT CONSENT!

Dawnleg, Sheila and Garnet: Yes you did!

-some time later-

Dawnleg: See this green haired sombitch? The one who's a bit more pale than Minty? The one with the glowing green eyes? This is the new Mint-chip.

Mint-chip: Yet again, I did not consent.

Dawnleg Garnet and Sheila: Yes you did.

Tropic-pine: You look good.

Mint-chip: *takes out a syringe and injects himself* Okay then, now I have my conduit powers.

Tropic-pine: What is yours?

Mint-chip: I don't know. *makes a vine grow out of the floor* Plant powers. Cool!

Tropic-pine: Cool story bro.

Mint-chip: *shoots a vine at Tropic-pine* Think fast!

Tropic-pine: *freezes the vine*

Meow Mix: Mintz, can you make butterflies?

Mint-chip: No. Well, I don't know. I can make this though. *makes catnip out of nowhere*

Meow Mix: *eats the catnip* Psychedelic bro! *starts running around in circles*

Dawnleg: Must. Resist. Catnip.

Mint-chip: *goes into the backyard and pretty much makes it a mini jungle*

Meow Mix: Mintz, try to make a butterfly.

Mint-chip: *makes a king cobra in his hand and throws it into the neighbor's yard*

Tropic-pine: Why did you do that?

Mint-chip: I was bored. *walks back into the house*

Tropic-pine: Fair enough.

Featherwind: … I still don't know how to react to this.

Tropic-pine: It's gonna be fine. I mean, I'm not going to prison, I can list many things that are gonna be fine.

Featherwind: I meant the new looks. It's weird. That and now your name sounds funny.

Tropic-pine: I feel like I should change it…

Featherwind: No more name changes. It's weird enough as it is.

Tropic-pine: Don't care, I'm changing it.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Okay.

Tropic-pine: Hm… How about… I got it! Snow-mist. It fits me better than "Tropic-pine".

Featherwind: Considering the whole "ice powers" thing, then yeah. It suits you.

Mint-chip: *deadpans* Many people can have powers you know.

Featherwind: *interested* How?

Snow-mist: It's a gene called the conduit gene. It needs to be activated, but most of the time, people who don't have it get killed during the process of trying to activate it.

Featherwind: (O.O)

Mint-chip: Luckily, I have developed a way of testing if you have it.

Featherwind: What is it?

Mint-chip: First, I need a test subject.

Featherwind: *raises hand* **(A/N: No she does not already have powers. She's part Pokémon. Deal with it.) **

Mint-chip: *takes out a device and scans Featherwind from head to toe* Okay, next we have to check the readings. If there is a positive symbol, you have it. If there is a negative symbol, you don't. *looks at the device and presses a button* And the readings ARE… Positive.

Featherwind: *throws hands up in victory*

Mint-chip: Do you want your powers? Just warning you, they are random, and I have no control over what you get. However, you can weaponize any power, be it paper, or water.

Featherwind: Why do you think I did *throws hands up in victory again*?

Mint-chip: *takes out a syringe and injects Featherwind with it*

Featherwind: Hm… Let's see here…

Mint-chip: But I can tell you what your power is.

Featherwind: Please do.

Mint-chip: Paper.

Featherwind: Huh?

Mint-chip: According to this, the paper power lets you absorb paper and make anything with it, for example a paper sword that is as sharp as a sword. You can also turn into anything paper.

Featherwind: (O.O) COOL! *jumps up and down like a small child on Christmas (or Hanukah)*

Snow-mist: *gives Featherwind a newspaper*

Featherwind: *le gasp of joy, absorbs paper and makes a shuriken* YAAAAAAY!

Mint-chip: *chuckles*

Featherwind: I IS HAPPY PERSON! *sees the snake that Mint-chip made before* SNAKEY!

Mint-chip: *instantly gets serious* If you kill the snake I WILL end you.

Featherwind: Calm down. I love animals!

Split: *kills the snake* I hate those things.

Feathewind: (O.O) Baaaad idea. Very bad idea.

Mint-chip: *restrains Split with vines* Did you not hear what I just said? *shoots a vine at her, grabs her and throws her into a wall* Shit, I'm out of juice. *absorbs the pollen from a flower and then shoots another vine at Split*

Featherwind: Um… *backs away slowly*

Mint-chip: *grabs Split, slingshots her toward him and punches her*

Split: I'M SORRY OKAY?!

Mint-chip: That's better. *stops*

Featherwind: *from the other room* You two done yet?

Mint-chip: YUP!

Featherwind: *comes back in* Good. I no likez da fighting.

Snow-mist: Neither do I. I only do it when it's necessary.

Featherwind: So basically when you're at work?

Snow-mist: Don't bring up the mafia.

Featherwind: Right. Sorry. *hangs head in shame*

ZJ: *comes out of a pentagram in the ground* Hello everyone!

Featherwind: GAH! *realizes who it is* Oh… HI!

Mint-chip and ZJ: *do their secret handshake*

Mint-chip: How's the family?

ZJ: They're fine.

Sheila: How's the scandal?

Laurissa: *whispers* Tho thcandalouth.  
>ZJ: Well, God now accepts me as a part of the family, so I think it's going well.<p>

Sheila: That's great! It was getting annoying how Terrance followed her everywhere.

ZJ: Yeah. Well, I did kind of assign him as her bodyguard BECAUSE he worships God. Plus I said that I would put in a good word for him.

Sheila: UNHHH! You wouldn't believe how he went on and on about how 'she was his savior' and how 'she is the most beautiful thing ever'.

Terrance: I didn't do it THAT much!

Sheila: Every. Night. Every. Fucking. Night. *eyes turn misty and does her Terrance impression* She's so beautiful! I think God himself has sent her down to me! It must be fate! *eyes turn normal*

ZJ: *chuckles* You do know that she thought you were really annoying right?

Laurissa: We all did.

Terrance: Shuddup.

Laurissa: I only speak the truth, Terra!

Terrance: Je dis la vérité aussi. Vous sucer des bites énormes putain.

Dawnleg: *covers Sheila's ears* I got your back. And if I suck huge cocks I know I won't suck yours anytime!

Terrance: Vous et votre petite amie lesbienne pouvez aller ciseaux dans votre chambre. And I was talking to Laurissa.

Laurissa: *scratches at Terrance's face*

Dawnleg: Do you want an ADHD hopped up spaniard on your ass? No? I didn't think so.

Terrance: *dodges the scratch* Je suis sûr que vous êtes un sataniste. Je pourrais avoir à vous purifier.

Dawnleg: Satanist does not actually refer to one who worships-

Terrance: LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE! I smell the scent of Satan on you.

Dawnleg: - Satan. It refers to one who believes in living life to the fullest. So yes, I am a satanist. He's my father.

Terrance: *draws his sword and runs at Dawnleg* I don't give a shit about your beliefs!

Featherwind: She has to believe in him. Quite literally HAS to.

Terrance: *stops* WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

ZJ: *grabs Terrance and pins him against the wall* I will fucking murder you. *punches Terrance in the face*

Terrance: You don't have the balls to kill me! Plus you wouldn't want your son to see you kill someone. Especially at his age.

Dawnleg: I, however, couldn't give fewer fucks about a kids innocence. WE HAVE A FUCKING CLOSET! I WILL RIP YOUR LIVER OUT THROUGH YOUR CHEST! *drinks ricin* DIE! *attacks Terrance*

Judas and Alethea: *walk in*

ZJ: *grabs Dawnleg, throws her into the closet and locks the door*

Dawnleg: *spits at Terrance* FUCK YOU! *kicks down the door* You cannot contain me. *attacks Terrance again*

ZJ and Chuck: *restrain Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: Do you like solid food? I suggest you let me go.

Chuck: *lets go of Dawnleg*

ZJ: *knocks Dawnleg out*

Garnet: When she wakes up she will start planning to castrate you in your sleep and break your jawbone.

ZJ: She doesn't know where I live though.

Garnet: Her father is Satan so she can follow you through realms, and she's part cat. She can track your scent hours after you leave. And-

ZJ: She can't get into heaven if she's the daughter of Satan.

Garnet: You can't stay up there forever. The longer you stay away, the better her plan will be.

ZJ: Actually, I can stay up there forever. Eh, the injuries will heal quickly.

Featherwind: (-_-) She will hunt you down. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING will stop her. It's scary. She's probably planning in her sleep! Wait… She IS planning in her sleep.

Dawnleg: *wakes up* I WILL CASTRATE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! AND BREAK YOUR JAW! *tackles ZJ*

ZJ: Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you.

Featherwind: Told ya.

Dawnleg: *takes out a knife* I will not hesitate. *breaks his jaw*

Mint-chip: First of all, he's not sleeping, secondly, you're just being a HUGE bitch right now. And lastly, his kid is right there.

Dawnleg: 1) Good point. I will wait till he sleeps. 2) When was I not? 3) I already said I couldn't give fewer fucks about ruining children. I give negative fucks about their innocence.

ZJ: *shoots a fireball at Dawnleg and flies through the roof*

Mint-chip: *restrains Dawnleg with vines*

Featherwind: *makes a paper cage around Dawnleg* No. Bad. Stop.

Dawnleg: You bitch. *bites vines* And you do realize that paper is water soluble? *spits on the cage*

Featherwind: *facepalms* I'm an idiot.

Cage: *doesn't dissolve*

Featherwind: NYAHA! Paper beats water!

Dawnleg: I will piss on your graves.

Snow-mist: *freezes Dawnleg* She was done a while ago.

Featherwind: I've been waiting for someone to shut her up for SOOOOOOO long.

The Silent Groom: *kicks the door down and walks in*

Garnet: Who the hell are you?

Sheila: A motherfucking douchey dick-bag.

The Silent Groom: *smiles and does a shushing motion*

Terrance: This is a friend of mine.

Garnet: He's creepy.

The Silent Groom: *cuts the stitches* How exactly, am I creepy?

Garnet: Have you looked into a mirror lately?

The Silent Groom: Go fuck yourself.

Garnet: I speak the truth.

Free-master: *walks in, his eyes glow blue and he tips his hat*

Dawnleg: *thaws* BTW there are some friends of ours coming in, like, 5 minutes.

-5 minutes later-

Izzy: *comes through a portal* Hello. I has breaked the fourth walls.

Joey: *comes tumbling out of the portal and faceplants*

Kat: *jumps out* WOO!

Izzy: We must explains ourselves. I is purple haired and I is Dawnleg's owner as well as Sheila and Garnet. I has bipolar eyes.

Joey: *gets up and brushes himself off* I'm Mint-chip, Snow-mist, and a couple other's all powerful god. I have boring brown hair.

Kat: *glomps Featherwind* I owns this freak, Laurissa and Yuzuki. I has pink hair even though I hate pink.

Izzy: You're not a god. You're a writer. WE IS DA REAL PEEPS! **(A/N: We are using fake or shortened names)**  
>Joey: Same thing.<p>

Izzy: (-_-)

Free-master: I'm a real god. I can do whatever I want to.

Izzy: Nope. My story, my rules. I LET Joey put you in. Now do the funky chicken.

Kat: She's right. Do the funky chicken.

Free-master: I REFUSE!

Joey: DO IT!

Kat: DO IT!

Free-master: *dances against his own will*

Kat: YUSH!

Joey: Meh.

Izzy: Heh. It amuses me.

Free-master: *stops dancing and his eyes glow blue*

Kat: AHHHHHHH! *hides* HE HAS DA GLOWEY EYES!

Akio: *flies through the window and into the wall*

Sora: *walks in like a normal person*

Akemi: *jumps through the window and attacks Akio with her quinque*

Akio: *gets up, grows the rinkaku kagune and blocks the attack* You bitch.

Akemi: This is my job. *swings at him*

Sora: *facepalms*

Akio: Your job is to kill living people who are just trying to survive?! You make me sick! *blocks*

Akemi: There has been an ongoing battle between humans and ghouls for decades. It's me or you, and I would choose me.

Kat: Dafuq?

Akio: *attacks Akemi* If I were in your situation I would give up, or come to terms with my opponent.

Kat: Again, I say, dafuq?

Akemi: *blocks attacks but gets hit by one and falls over* Your race is what is making the world a horrible place. *coughs up blood*

Akio: *kicks her in the face* Humans are equally as bad.

Akemi: *knocked out*

Akio: *takes off his mask* She was done a while ago.

Sora: *nods*

Akio: *chuckles* I'm starting to get hungry. And there's a nice meal right here.

Izzy: NO EATING PEOPLE! There are kidneys in the fridge. Or else you will be pulled out of this story.

Akio: I can restrain myself.

Izzy: Good.

Akio: Where's Mizuki, she should be here by now.

Mizuki: Here. *falls from a tree*

Akemi: *wakes up, grabs her quinque and attacks Akio*

Akio: *blocks attacks* You're awake already?!

Izzy: No. Unless there is a dare, no fighting. We are not doing this now. Make love, not war. **(A/N: Lel. That's what she said)**

Akemi: Fine. *puts quinque away*

Akio: *kagune disappears* That's better.

Mint-chip: *evil grin* I have a dare.

Izzy: If it's fighting I'm out. You're on your own.

Mint-chip: It is not. *grin turns into an insane smile* I'm gonna need someones help to get these two into the "special" closet.

Akio and Akemi: *confused*

Izzy: *creepy smile* Ok. *tackles Akio* You're going in the closet. *grabs by elbows and throws him in the closet*

Mint-chip: *picks up Akemi and puts her in the closet and locks the door*

Akio: AW HELL NAW! *tries to break the door down with his kagune* I'M NOT STAYING IN A CLOSET WITH THIS BITCH FOR SEVEN HOURS!

Akemi: IT'S MUTUAL ASSHOLE!

Akio: WHY ISN'T THE DOOR BREAKING?!

Mint-chip: The door is indestructable!

Izzy: Yup. Try hitting the button. The big red one.

Akio: *presses the button*

Izzy: *holds down a button that turns on a speaker in the room* You just muted all sound that would normally escape the room. Try double tapping it, then press the blue AND yellow button. *lets go of button* I think they'll just be friends. They hate each other so much.

Akio: *double taps the button and presses the blue and yellow buttons* What is that horrid smell?!

Akemi: That's chocolate.

Akio: It smells horrible!

Akemi: *looks around* Where'd the bed come from?

Akio: *looks at the bed* Of course…

Akemi: What?

Akio: They want us to have sex.

Akemi: THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM LOSING MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!

Akio: I wasn't implying that we were going to.

Akemi: I mean, there was a long period of time when I wanted to, but now, hell no.

Akio: Again, I will say, we aren't going to. Also, that's WAY too much information.

Izzy: *uses speaker again* The other buttons have other functions. None of them will directly harm you. *stops*

Akemi: *presses the green and pink buttons*

Akio: *looks around* A water fountain and some… I don't even know what those are.

Akemi: Sex toys. They're sex toys. *deadpans*

Akio: Oh. I see. *sits on the bed* God damnit.

Akemi: *drinks some water from the water fountain* Well? What do we do now?

Akio: Why are you asking me?

Akemi: You come up with good ideas.

Izzy: *speaker* There's a game console. Try pressing random buttons, it should come up. *stops*

Akio: I can tell you one thing, we are NOT pressing random buttons.

Izzy: *speaker* Once again, none will harm you. And, once again, games. Xbox, PS4, gamecube, yes they still exist. *stops*

Akemi: That water tasted funny.

Akio: Probably the pipes flavored it.

Akemi: You go try it.

Akio: Sure…? *drinks water and then covers his mouth trying not to puke*

Izzy: *speaker* Be careful, nobody's used the fountain in a while, so it tastes funny because of the pipes. We tried adding pineapple flavoring to mask it but…. *stops* What do you think their doing?

Mint-chip: Probably talking and shit. I don't know.

Izzy: Yeah.

Akemi: You okay?

Akio: I'm good. *gags*

Akemi: You sure?

Akio: Yes I'm sure!

-7 hours later-

Izzy: *opens door*

Akio: *walks out* I refrained from killing her. You're welcome.

Akemi: As did I.

Mint-chip: Why do you two hate each other so much?

Akio: Long story.

Akemi: VERY long story.

Featherwind: WHAT IS WITH ALL THE RANDOM PEOPLE?!

Mint-chip: I don't know!

Mikami: *walks in and sees Light* GOD!

Featherwind: *facepalms* Shut up Mikami.

Mint-chip: (-_-) Mikami… You suck. YOU FAILED LIGHT IN THE MOST CRUCIAL MOMENT!

Featherwind: And that's why you should shut up.

Mint-chip: The only reason why Near won was because of your fuck up!

Featherwind: (XD)

Light: That's not exactly true. I fu-

Mint-chip: I just like to make Mikami feel bad.

Featherwind: *tackles Light* THIS IS SPARTA!

Mikami: *crying on the floor*

L: It's always fun when we deal with criminals like you.

Mello: *nomming chocolate*

Featherwind: *gets up, takes Mello's chocolate and runs like hell*

Mello: *takes out another chocolate bar*

Featherwind: *runs back in, takes all of Mello's chocolate and runs away again* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Mint-chip: I think Mello needs to go to chocolate rehab.

Near: Agreed.

L: *nomming cake*

Featherwind: *hides behind L* Hide me.

L: Nah.

Featherwind: *hides behind Near*

Mikami: *still crying on the floor*

Near: *building a tower out of dice*

Featherwind: *stands up, throws the chocolate at Mello and sits back down*

Mello: *catches chocolate*

Featherwind: *ignores Mello and helps Near with the tower*

Mint-chip: *grabs Mikami* PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMMIT!

Mikami: *stops crying*

Featherwind: *starts laughing*

Mint-chip: Good, you stopped crying like a little bitch. *gets up and goes upstairs to play vidya gams* TIME FOR KINGDOM HEARTS PLAYING! WOO!

Featherwind: Wait… Kingdom Hearts? *runs upstairs* I WANNA PLAY! I CALL 358 DAYS OVER 2!

Mint-chip: I like da original and kingdom hearts two.

Featherwind: As long as it has Roxas, Xion and Axel in it, I'm good.

Mint-chip: *gasp and lightbulb appears over his head* Mo'fuckin' IDEA up in this bitch!

Featherwind: What idea?

Mint-chip: We could bring Kingdom Hearts into le story…

Featherwind: *glomps Mint-chip* Best. Idea. EVER! TO THE GUMMI SHIP!

Mint-chip: YES! *runs out*

Featherwind: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *runs to the gummi ship* I WANNA DRIVE!

Mint-chip: *already in the driver's seat* Nope.

Featherwind: At least I'm a better driver than Goofy and Donald combined.

Ice-sun: *sneaks into the ship*

Dawnleg and Izzy: Oh god, what is happening?

-later-

Featherwind: *runs off of the gummi ship, sees Roxas, Xion and Axel and glomps*

Mint-chip: *walks off the ship and facepalms*

Featherwind: What? I missed my friends! *lets go of Roxas and glomps Xion*

Ice-sun: *stealthily sneaks off the ship and whispers* I feel like a ninja…

Featherwind: *lets go of Xion and glomps Axel* Hey guys! And Ax_ess_.

Axel: Don't call me that! It's Ax_el_. Got it memorized?

Mint-chip: *sees Ice-sun* HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Featherwind: *lets go of Axel and looks at Ice-sun* (-_-)

Ice-sun: TRYING TO PRACTICE MAH STEALTHY SNEAKY STUFF!

Featherwind: *facepalms, sees Sora and glomps* SORA!

Mint-chip: *facepalms* She is insane.

Featherwind: I'm not insane. I just haven't seen them for a while! *glomps Roxas again*

Mint-chip: I haven't seen them since I was seven.

Featherwind: But are any of them your besteh? I think not.

Mint-chip: *sighs* I don't remember any of them.

Featherwind: *le gasp* Well then. I SHALL REACQUAINT YOU WITH THEM! The boy I'm currently glomping is Roxas. He's mah besteh. The girl with black hair and blue eyes over there is Xion. The dude with the stupid giant red hair is Ax_ess_. Jk. His name is Axel. The boy with spiky brown hair is Sora. The girl with red hair that looks like Xion is Kairi. And lastly, the emo boy with silver hair over there is Riku. Oh! I almost forgot! The girl with blond hair is Naminé!

Mint-chip: *kicking the crap out of Ice-sun* I remember some of them.

Featherwind: Minty, stop kicking your brother. *still hugging Roxas*

Mint-chip: *stops and glares at Featherwind without moving at all* If I could to kill you I would.

Featherwind: Meep. *hides behind Roxas*

Mint-chip: *turns around and summons a sword* I picked up a few tricks from Michael.

Featherwind: Uh… I don't wanna die. *continues to hide behind Roxas*

Ice-sun: *gets up, takes out a warhammer and tries to hit Mint-chip with it*

Featherwind: *facepalms* No fighting. Unless it's a Heartless. THEN you can fight.

Ice-sun: He is pretty heartless.

Featherwind: Not that kind of heartless, Ice. I'm talking about a Heartless. A black creature made of shadows. It steals people's hearts. Quite literally. If you kill one with a keyblade, then those hearts go into creating Kingdom Hearts. Once Kingdom Hearts are finished, then Nobody's get hearts and become Somebody's.

Mint-chip: *dodges attack and swings at Ice-sun* I'll fucking kill you.

Ice-sun: *blocks sword*

Featherwind: *facepalms* NO FIGHTING! *walks over and grabs Mint-chip and Ice-sun's ears*

Mint-chip: *goes limp*

Ice-sun: *shakes free*

Featherwind: Pressure points for the win!

Ice-sun: *jumps on Featherwind's back and makes her fall down*

Featherwind: Oof! Get off! *tries to push Ice-sun off of her*

Ice-sun: Nope.

Featherwind: Why not?!

Ice-sun: *whispers* Because I like being the alpha.

Featherwind: I don't even know what that means. I don't speak animal. I was never in a group of Pokémon.

Ice-sun: *starts laughing insanely*

Everyone except Mint-chip, Ice-sun and Featherwind: (O.o)

Xion: Should we be worried?

Featherwind: This is actually pretty normal. The laughing part, I mean. He's never jumped on my back before…

Ice-sun: *smiling insanely and chuckling from time to time*

Featherwind: *sighs* Would you get off me now?

Ice-sun: *twitches* W-Why? *twitches again* It's fun.

Featherwind: Because you're heavy.

Ice-sun: *chuckles and is now twitching a lot* Fine. *opens a wormhole and jumps through it*

Featherwind: *gets up and dusts herself off* Anyways, You guys are coming with us! TO THE GUMMI SHIP! AGAIN! *drags everyone to the gummi ship*

-later-

Featherwind: *drags everyone into the house* WE IS BACK! AND WE HAS FRIENDS! SAY HI!

Kingdom hearts people: Hi.

Mint-chip: *wakes up*

Ice-sun: *kicks the door open, has blood all over him and is smiling insanely*

Kingdom Hearts people: (O.o) Uh…

Featherwind: Again, completely normal.

Ice-sun: *opens a wormhole and goes through it*

Dawnleg and Izzy: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Featherwind and Kat: IT'S NOT EVEN BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Kat: In this, we can break the fourth wall anyways. It's freaking TRUTH OR DARE!

Sora: He's freaking me out.

Featherwind: He does this a LOT. Besides, who's the one that had to save multiple worlds? Hm? That's right. You. This shouldn't freak you out.

Mint-chip: He IS freaky though. Try living with him for your whole life.

Featherwind: I can't argue with that. But you get used to it. Somewhat.

Sora: This isn't helping.

Featherwind: (-_-) *goes to her room* IT'S DAWNLEG YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF!

Cutlive: *walks in looking really depressed*

Featherwind: *senses depression and comes downstairs* (O.O) *glomps Cutlive*

Cutlive: *sighs*

Featherwind: *lets go and smiles* Sorry. Forgot that annoys you.

Cutlive: It's fine… *still looks depressed*

Featherwind: I want you to meet my friends!

Cutlive: Fine.

Featherwind: Yay! Wait… Minty, get Ice.

Mint-chip: *brings Ice-sun into the room*

Ice-sun: *cleaned up* Hi!

Featherwind: Okay, now that everyone is here, guys, this is my cousin, Cutlive!

Cutlive: *waves and STILL looks depressed*

Featherwind: You seriously need to get some pills.

Cutlive: Medication doesn't help.

Featherwind: *sighs* Well what would?

Cutlive: I don't know.

Dawnleg: *creepier than Near's smile* I know… CHOCOLATE! *dumps chocolate on Cutlive and restrains Mello*

Cutlive: *still looks depressed*

Featherwind: *facepalms* It's not that simple. Chocolate won't fix anything.

Izzy: Science FTW. Chocolate contains a chemical that releases a chemical in the brain called endorphins. Endorphins cause people to feel happier.

Featherwind: We know.

Cutlive: I don't like her or the cat-lady.

Featherwind: Well, she's my second best friend, so you're gonna have to deal with her.

Dawnleg: *moping in the corner* I've been replaced….

Featherwind: Deal with it. You weren't replaced. You were always my second best friend. I just never told you! *goes to her room so that she doesn't get mauled* I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Dawnleg: Bitch. *steals Mello's chocolate* Mine now. *begins to nom pineapples*

Mello: Bitch. You aren't even eating the damn chocolate!

Dawnleg: Why would I eat it? I just wanted to piss you off anyway. Seriously, why would I eat CHOCOLATE?! Do the math stupid. *gives Izzy chocolate*

Mello: I know that you're part cat. And you're just salty about not being Featherwind's best friend.

Featherwind: *comes downstairs, hits Mello with a softball bat in the balls and goes back upstairs*

Mello: *falls to the ground* Fuckin'... Bitch! So now I'm your fucking torture doll?! I thought Light was!

Featherwind: NOPE! NOW IT'S YOU!

Light: Phew.

Mello: *flips off Light*

Mint-chip: *kicks Mello in the face* Rude bastard.

Izzy: *nomming on Mello's chocolate*

Mello: *knocked out*

Mint-chip: Awwww. He's unconscious.

Dawnleg and Izzy: WITHDRAWAL!

Featherwind: *blasts music from her room*

Ice-sun: *in her closet* AHHHH! MY EARS!

Featherwind: *opens her closet and turns off the music* (-_-) Really Ice? Really? Again?

Ice-sun: Yes. Really. GIGGITY! *runs out*

Featherwind: *facepalms* What does that even mean?

Mint-chip: I DON'T KNOW!

Near: *playing with toy robots*

L: *nomming cake*

Featherwind: *comes downstairs* Seriously, does anyone know what that means?

Mint-chip: *whispers* Hashtag blame Misa.

Misa: Why me? You meanie!

Featherwind: Because why not you?

Mint-chip: Because you're STUPID. SCIENCE BITCH!

Featherwind: *falls over laughing*

Mint-chip: YO, MISTER ICE!

Izzy: *poking Near trying to knock over his dice* Hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near, hey Near.

Ice-sun: Minty, we need to COOK.

Featherwind: (-_-) Since when do you cook?

Ice-sun: *deadpans and sighs* Breaking Bad… Ever heard of it?

Featherwind: Oh. Yes, I've heard of it. I just don't watch it.

Mint-chip: WHERE'S THE METH LAB?!

Ice-sun: I put one in a secret room in Featherwind's mansion.

Featherwind: (-_-) You did WHAT?!

Ice-sun: Only I know where the room is. I put it in during the renovations.

Featherwind: *hits Ice-sun with her softball bat*

Ice-sun: What was that for?!

Featherwind: For putting a meth lab in my mansion.

Mint-chip: LET US GO! WE SHALL COOK METH! *starts to run upstairs*

Featherwind: NO! You shall do no such thing. *grabs Mint-chip and Ice-sun's ears again*

Mint-chip: *elbows Featherwind and runs*

Ice-sun: *shakes free and runs*

Featherwind: Ow! *runs after them* DON'T DO DRUGS YOU BAKAS!

Mint-chip: WE WERE GOING TO SELL THEM! NOT DO THEM!

Featherwind: THAT'S STILL ILLEGAL! **(A/N: Seriously, don't do drugs. I will show you pictures of what happens. Did you know your tongue grows hair when you smoke?)**

Dawnleg: If you don't remove it I will rip out your vocal cords.

Featherwind: Thank you! Please, feel free to maul them!

Ice-sun: *opens a wormhole and goes through it* Geez. I'll remove it.

Featherwind: *sighs and follows* I need to make sure you remove it. I don't trust you.

-later-

Dawnleg: *wrinkles her nose* You smell like meth.

Featherwind: Don't remind me. I need to take a shower. *goes upstairs*

Ice-sun: *comes back through the wormhole and stretches*

Featherwind: IF I FIND ANYONE HIDING IN MY CLOSET, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! *slams the bathroom door*

Ice-sun: *lightbulb appears above his head and he goes back through* Idea. *closes the wormhole*

Dawnleg: I have a bad feeling. *goes into Featherwind's room* Ice if you're in the closet leave now or forever be sterile. *opens closet door and finds no one* Good. *leaves*

-later-

Ice-sun: *comes through a wormhole, closes it and stretches*

Featherwind: *goes into her room*

Ice-sun: Hey Minty. Wanna see the new addition to the mansion? *chuckles*

Featherwind: *comes downstairs* If you put the meth lab back in, so help me god…

Ice-sun: I did not.

Featherwind: What did you do?

Ice-sun: *opens a wormhole and goes through it*

Featherwind: *cautiously follows* I'm scared…

Ice-sun: *opens the secret room and it has a single button on the far wall*

Featherwind: (O.O) *turns around to leave* Nope nope nope.

Ice-sun: *grabs Featherwind's arm* You ain't leavin' yet.

Featherwind: Yes I am. *yanks her arm away*

Ice-sun: Fine. Be that way. *pushes Featherwind out, closes the secret room, locks it and presses the button*

Featherwind: (-_-) What are you even doing in there?

Ice-sun: Not telling!

Featherwind: I is curious now. *hears loud music*

Ice-sun: *starts singing along to the music*

Featherwind: Oh come on! I love that song! *pouts*

Ice-sun: *opens the door* Come on in.

The room: *has a bar, a dance floor, a few tables, a DJ's turn-table, a disco ball, black lights and a stage*

Featherwind: (O.O) THIS IS AWESOME!

Ice-sun: There's also a kitchen behind the bar.

Featherwind: *just kind of standing there in awe*

Ice-sun: I know right? It's a night club in a mansion. It's awesome.

Featherwind: *still just standing there*

Ice-sun: I'm planning on hiring a few people to work here.

Featherwind: That's actually a good idea.

Ice-sun: I'm a genius.

Featherwind: In this case, yes. Yes you are.

Ice-sun: The button was just there for the reveal. It isn't there anymore.

Featherwind: Okay. When I saw it, I thought the "special" closet.

Ice-sun: Yup.

Featherwind: Why would you put the button if it made it look like The Closet? **(A/N: From now on, the special closet shall be known as The Closet.)**

The Closet: _Yes. Thats right. You will all bow down to me before long. I will dominate this world._

Featherwind: … Seriously, why make it look like The Closet?

Ice-sun: *facepalms* I don't know.

-meanwhile-

Near: *making a dice tower again*

Dawnleg: *trying to make a higher dice tower* Hey Near,

Near: What?

Dawnleg: TORNADO! *blows on his dice tower so it falls over*

Mint-chip: *kicks Dawnleg's tower over* THIS IS MADNESS! Bitch. Don't oppress Near!

Dawnleg: Madness? THIS IS SPARTA! *drop kicks Mint-chip* I like tornados. Bitch.

Bitch: Wheres the nearest starbucks? And do you have a mirror? My eyebrows aren't on fleek.

Mint-chip: *laid out on the floor, gets up and punches Bitch square in the face* BURN HER AT THE STAKE!

Dawnleg: This is a Bitch free zone. *literally throws Bitch out*

Mello: *dropkicks Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *grabs Mello's feet and flips him over* Weakling. Near is mah bro. Ain't that right Near?

Near: *does his creepy smile* Yup.

Mint-chip: *does his secret handshake with Near*

Near: *builds his tower back up*

Dawnleg: *has OCD attack because the dice aren't straight* Ehhhh. *foams at the mouth*

Mint-chip: *chuckles*

Dawnleg: *hisses* THEY AREN'T STRAIGHT! *runs out*

Cutlive: *in the emo corner with Crona* I still don't like her.

Mint-chip: You get used to it. *hears really loud music* I LOVE THIS SONG!

Dawnleg: PINEAPPLES! *runs in and throws pineapples at Mello's face*

Mello: *wearing a helmet made of pineapple* I hate you people.

Mint-chip: Does nobody hear the music?! Am I delusional?!

Dawnleg: Too busy listening to dubstep on my iPod to care.

Mint-chip: This is my favorite verse! "It's easy to be drunk when it's hard to be sober Imma steal your leased rover and pull police over I'm a mean smoker who reeks of weed oder Certified street soldier devil on your teens shoulder Don't invite Scene over he pees at sleepovers He asked your sister out just so he could cheat on her What a creep loner, shit i couldn't sink lower You just got a mean boner from a Charlie Scene poster If I'm poppin' a wheelie it's cause I'm jacking your bike Got my middle finger raised as I'm runnin' red lights I'm known to punch 'em in the dick at the end of a fight And I never say I'm sorry at the end of the night!" WOO!

Dawnleg: Dubstep bruh. *starts playing Deep Fried Sticks of Butter*

Mint-chip: (-_-) I just sang the most EPIC Charlie Scene verse ever and I don't even get a recognition.

Dark-moon: *from outside the window* I LOVE THAT SONG!

Mint-chip: THANK YOU DARK! *starts singing Apologize by Hollywood Undead*

Dawnleg: *listening to dubstep* **(A/N: Which is better, dubstep or rock/rap combo?)**

Izzy: *blasts dubstep out of stereo speakers* DUBSTEP FOR THE WIN!

Dark-moon: NOPE!

Joey: *goes outside and punches Dark-moon in the face* I hate writing for you. *walks back inside*

Izzy: WOOO! DUBSTEP!

Joey: WALRUSES!

Dawnleg, Sheila, Garnet, Mizuki, and Izzy: No. Your obsession is unhealthy.

Joey: *flips all of them off* MY OBSESSION IS AMAZING! *runs in circles yelling "BURN THE DISBELIEVERS!" over and over again* THE WALRUS GODS WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH YOUR DISBELIEF!

Mint-chip: BURN THE DISBELIEVERS! BURN THEM!

Dawnleg: Ok. *sets Mint-chip-chip's walrus pictures on fire*

Mint-chip: YOU BITCH! *grabs Dawnleg and bites her in the neck*

Dawnleg: Lol no. *twists free and hides behind Izzy*

Izzy: BY THE POWER OF THE AUTHOR I DECREE YOU NOW SLEEP!

Mint-chip: *falls down and starts snoring*

Joey: *goes into Mint-chip's room and locks the door* Time to pray!

Izzy: Dawnleg, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to replace all of Joey's walrus pics with rainbows.

Mint-chip: *wakes up* What?

Izzy: Go back to sleep. *holds a cloth with chloroform over his face*

Mint-chip: *passes out*

Joey: HALLELUJAH! *walks back downstairs*

Near: *raises an eyebrow*

Joey: Don't give me that shit Near.

Near: *lowers the eyebrow*

Mello: *nomming chocolate and chuckles*

Joey: *glares at Mello* Don't make fun of Near, Mello.

Kat: Near is our besteh.

Mint-chip: *attacks Mello while still asleep*

Dawnleg: *restrains Mint-chip* I know something better. *force feeds Mello cinnamon*

Mello: *wheezing and coughing* What the fuck?!

Mint-chip: *wakes up and starts laughing at Mello*

Izzy: CINNAMON! *dumps 3 metric tons of cinnamon on Mello*

Mello: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! NOW MY CHOCOLATE TASTES LIKE CINNAMON!

Joey: *mixes the cinnamon with giant chocolate chips*

Izzy: *throws a pineapple at Mello* PINEAPPLES! RAWR!

Near: If you can't handle the cinnamon, you're just a loser. *creepy smile and knocks over his dice tower*

Kat: Cimmaniminonin is awesome.

L: *still eating cake*

Kat: How do you eat all those sweets and still be thin?!

L: A lot of exercise. Mentally and physically.

Kat: Meh. Fair enough. *noms on chocolate*

Mello: *shoots the ceiling*

Izzy: BY THE POWERS OF WRITING, I DECREE THAT MELLO IS A GIRL UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!

Kat: *stops eating chocolate and falls over laughing her ass off*

Mello: *goes up in a puff of smoke and when the smoke goes away he's a girl* I fucking hate you people.

Kat: *laughs even harder* THIS IS PRICELESS!

Near: *even creepier smile*

Mint-chip: Near, stahp.

Izzy: *even creepier smile than Nears*

Kat: *smiles even creepier than Izzy*

Izzy: *doubles the creepy*

Joey: *slowly walks out of the room*

Kat: *throws a dress at Mello* Wear it!

Near: What the fuck is wrong with you two? A lot of people say that I'M creepy, but you guys are pushing it.

Kat: Why thank you.

Izzy: *flips eyelids inside-out*

Joey: *cringes*

Izzy: *stares at Joey*

Joey: We should get back to the truths and dares…

Kat: We totally forgot that Al still needs to do his dare! *grabs Alphonse*

Izzy: Yay.

Mello: *glares at Izzy*

Izzy: FUCK YOU TOO MELLO!

Kat: Mello, I dare you to put on that dress I threw at you.

Mello: *grabs the dress, glares at Kat, goes into the bathroom, puts it on and comes back out*

Near: *creepy smile again*

Kat: YUSH! *victory screech*

Izzy: VICTORY SCREECH! *joins Kat*

Mint-chip: *facepalms*

Joey: I don't like this.

Mello: I hate you all.

Kat: Al, go steal Winry's wrench!

Izzy: *angry fart noises*

Mello: *glares at EVERYONE and noms chocolate*

Izzy: You brought this on your self. You shot the ceiling, this is your punishment.

Joey: That happened A LOT.

Mello: I hate you people.

Near: *steals L's cake, eats some of it and his pupils dilate*

Kat: (O.O)

Mint-chip and Joey: *evil grin*

Kat: *backs away slowly*

Izzy: PINEAPPLES! *smashes oranges on the floor*

Mint-chip: *grabs L and throws him outside with a bunch of fangirls*

Kat: THAT'S MEAN! I can has picture book?

Joey: That wasn't my idea…

Near: *grabs L and brings him back inside*

Joey: *evil grin again* Heheheh.

Izzy: Mello, go meet the people who think you're a girl. *throws Mello into the pit of never-ending fangirls*

Kat: *slams the door shut and locks it*

Joey: (-_-) You fucked up my idea.

Izzy: Too fucking bad.

Joey: (-_-) *hears a gunshot* (0_0)

Kat: (0_0)

Izzy: YAY! EXPLOSIONS! *builds dry ice bomb and throws it in the general direction of the gunshots*

Mello: *screams from outside* STAY BACK YOU WHORES! *almost gets hit by the dry ice bomb* WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kat: *laughs*

Izzy: YAY!

Dry Ice Bomb: *explodes*

Mello: *runs in through the back door*

Light: *laughs*

Mello: *punches Light in the face*

Light: *slaps Mello*

Mint-chip: *gone*

Mello: DON'T SLAP ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Near: Where'd Mint-chip go?

Kat: *shrugs*

-later-

Mint-chip: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE WITH ME TODAY SOME OF TOKYO'S MOST COOLEST GHOULS AND PEOPLE!

Kaneki: *walks in* Hi.

Kat: (-_-) Hi. *goes to get a muffin cause muffins are bae*

Izzy: TURNIPS! *slams turnips on floor*

Touka: *walks in and glares at Izzy*

Nishiki: *walks in*

Ayato: *kicks through the window and walks in*

Dawnleg: Can you not?

Ayato: My foot slipped.

Kat: *walks back in nomming on muffin* Suuuuuure.

Izzy: *straps dry ice bomb to Ayato's back* Oops. My hand slipped.

Kat: *laughing*

Dry Ice Bomb: *explodes on Ayato*

Ayato: *flies into the wall* I deserved that.

Kat: *still laughing*

Joey: Nishiki is the one who gets very fatally wounded all the time.

Juuzou Suzuya: *walks in and laughs insanely*

Kat: (O.O) *backs away slowly*

Amon and Akira: *walk in*

Kat: HOW MANY PEOPLE DO WE NEED?!

Joey: Many.

Kat: (-_-) *bitch slaps Joey* If we're adding Tokyo Ghoul, THEN WE SHALL ADD HOMESTUCK! *leaves*

Tsukiyama: *walks in and sniffs the air* I smell something delicious!

Kat: *walks back in dragging a swearing Karkat* Oh shut up already! *leaves to get Gamzee and comes back in dragging him while he's honking* Again, just shut up. HONK!

Gamzee: HONK HONK HONK!

Mint-chip: *raises an eyebrow*

Joey: Dafuq?

Kat: He's a clown that when sober is terrifying. Deal with it.

Joey: (0_0) *has a panic attack*

Kat: NEVER LET HIM GET SOBER!

Mint-chip: *also has a panic attack*

Kat: (-_-)

Ice-sun: *runs in* I'M BACK!

Featherwind: *sees le Homestuck peoples (trolls or whatever) and glomps Karkat* HI!

Karkat: Get the hell off me motherfucker.

Featherwind: *pouts* Fine. *glomps Gamzee* At least he'll be a bit nicer. He isn't sober, right?

Kat: Yup. Just never touch the horns.

Nishiki: *fatally wounded*

Tsukiyama: Bitch. Never step up on me! *standing over Nishiki*

Featherwind: (-_-)

Nishiki: *heals* That really fucking hurt you damn gourmet.

Kat: (-_-)

Ayato: *kicks Tsukiyama in the face* My foot slipped again.

Kat: *hits Ayato* No. Stop. Bad. Be nice.

Touka: He's always gonna be a prick.

Kat: *shrugs*

Ayato: Shut up.

Nishiki: You suck Ayato. Nobody likes you.

Kat: I second that.

Joe: (-_-) He's one of my favorite characters.

Kat: Too bad.

Featherwind: *finally stops hugging Gamzee*

Kaneki: *sitting in a chair, reading a book*

Kat: Which book?

Kaneki: *closes his book and gets up*

Kat: Awwww! I was just curious!

Kaneki: *cracks his knuckles*

Izzy: *whispers to Kat* I bugged the house, you can stalk him if need be.

Kat: *Maka chops Izzy* No. Bad.

Izzy: Ow! I just meant so you could find out which book! It's Icha Icha Paradise.

Kaneki: It's actually Egg of the Black Goat.

Kat: They don't have Icha Icha there! That's only in Konoha, Suna, etc.

Izzy: You're welcome. Now you know which book it is.

Kat: *Maka chops Izzy again* You would get along great with Gamzee. And just annoy Karkat.

Joey and Mint-chip: *still having panic attacks*

Kat: *Maka chops them*

Izzy: Why!? I helped you! WHY U PUNISH!? SENPAI!

Kat: SENPAI! Now go annoy Karkat! *pushes Izzy to Karkat*

Izzy: *starts singing* Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? Yeah we like french toast! Do do do do can't wait to get enough of WAFFLES! WAFFLES! *continues singing*

Katkat: Shut up motherfucker! *puts hands over ears*

Gamzee: *starts singing along*

Ayato and Touka: *fighting*

Kat: *facepalms*

Izzy: Karkat! I challenge you to a cuss off!

Karkat: You're on motherfucker!

Joey: GOD DAMNED SHIT-FACED WINDOW-FUCKERS! Imagine actually doing that to a window.

Kat: *imagines* (O.O) *laughs*

Juuzou: I WANNA TRY IT!

Kat: *laughs harder*

Juuzou: *runs to the nearest window*

Amon: *restrains Juuzou* Nope.

Izzy: Ok…. YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOM WAS A BITCH-ASS WHORE WHO SUCKED DICKS FOR FUN!

Kat: *laughs even more*

Joey: YOUR MOTHER WAS A FICUS AND YOUR FATHER SMELLED OF GRUMPY CAT!

Karkat: YOU SHIT-HEADED MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES!

Izzy: YOU'RE BITCH-FACED WHORE OF A SISTER IS SLUTTIER THAN BLAIR WHEN SHE'S DRUNK ON HALLOWEEN!

Kat: *laughing even more* This. Is. BEAUTIFUL!

Karkat: I give up! Go fuck yourself!

Izzy: ALREADY DONE!

Mint-chip: *laughing so hard that he's suffocating*

Kat and Featherwind: (XD)

Joey: *punches Mint-chip so he stops laughing*

Kat and Featherwind: *still laughing*

Gamzee: WhAt'S sO fUnNy?

Kat: THE CUSS OFF!

Kaneki: *stops the fight between Touka and Ayato*

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long chapter and leaving out a dare but we had to call it a wrap. Next chapter I promise.**


End file.
